The Lies That Bind Us
by little miss moonlight
Summary: Slytherin!Hermione. When the Sorting Hat placed a muggle-born girl into House Slytherin in 1991, she tells a little white lie to keep safe. Going into her 7th Year during a terrifying new era at Hogwarts, Head Girl Hermione Granger has no idea that her lie is about to bind her fate with the 2 men she loves most...with tragically unexpected consequences.Draco/Hermione/Theo triangle
1. Slytherin!

_***disclaimer***_ I don't own Harry Potter characters :D Just use them for my own entertainment

A/N: So, I have decided to actually be a responsible author and write the first 12 chapters on this new huge multi-chapter monstrosity :D I also have this story completely plotted out from beginning to end as to not got myself trapped in writers block! Yay me lol

 _ **Chapter One: Slytherin!**_

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

 ** _September 1_ _st_ _, 1991_**

A small girl of eleven, almost twelve, stood on the platform of the Hogwarts Express…the train that was going to take her to her destiny. A newly discovered magical destiny, more accurately. Hermione Granger was the most brilliant girl in her school and it came as no surprise to her parents when she mysteriously received a letter to Hogwarts, a school for very special children. Magical children were all well and good, but to Hermione, it was almost as if _not_ having magical parents was somehow even more amazing. As if the universe chose _her_ to be something even more than her whole family.

A final whistle blew loudly, shaking the tiny brunette from her place and she raced along to board the dark red engine. She had chosen her clothes wisely, knowing that first impressions were always the most important, and smoothed down her navy dress before entering a nearby compartment. Inside was a young blonde boy, who slightly jumped when she entered, but masked his pointed face into indifference immediately. "Hello, may I sit here? Most of the compartments I've passed so far are full," she asked in a polite tone, noticing the boy eyeing her. "That depends, what is your name? I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," the boy sniffed haughtily, obviously full of self-importance. However, Hermione took note of the way he introduced himself by his family name first and decided it must be the wizard's way of introducing one's self. She stuck out her dainty pale hand for him to shake. "I'm Granger... Hermione Granger. I will be going into my first year, and yourself?"

Malfoy considered her hand for a moment, taking note of the expensive looking platinum bracelet her mother had given her as a present that morning, and finally decided to shake her hand. "Granger…. any relation to Hector Dagworth-Granger?" he asked curiously, taking his hand back and allowing her to place her trunk inside. Hermione blinked once and made a quick decision before answering in the affirmative. She reasoned to herself that she very well could be, albeit very distantly, and just because she didn't know didn't make it less true. Apparently that was the correct answer, as Draco's face lit up. "His work with love potions is revolutionary! My godfather is a member of his 'Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers'. He always tells me I have a natural talent," he said rather smugly. "Well it must be so if a member told you," she agreed, making a note that this Granger was talented in potions, and so, she should research this further.

"What house do you expect to be in? Slytherin is, of course, the only decent house to be sorted into, but Ravenclaw has its virtues, I suppose," the pale boy drawled, adjusting his impeccable black robes. Hermione paused to remember the benefits of each house, according to her copy of Hogwarts: A History. Slytherin was known for producing more dark wizards than any other House, however, it also produced the most Ministers of Magic. Ravenclaw was the genius House, only the most studious were accepted there. "I suppose Ravenclaw, I happen to enjoy reading very much," she smiled. Draco noted how pearly and straight her teeth were, a pleasing attribute in his opinion. He shrugged. "Pity, I don't think I would have minded your company in Slytherin."

She giggled prettily. "Confident, are you?" Draco nodded, smirking. "All Malfoys are Slytherins, as far back as the school dates. Even if I was a bleeding heart Hufflepuff on the inside, I would still be sorted into Slytherin by name alone!" he boasted. She was impressed that his family dated all the way back a thousand years. She could barely remember her grandmother's maiden name. The door slammed open all of a sudden, startling the occupants. A freckled red headed boy stuck his head in, sneering slightly when he caught sight of Draco. "Have you seen a toad come through here? My friend is missing it," he asked, looking more at Hermione then the other boy. Draco raised one delicate silvery brow. "A toad…how common. No, we haven't seen one. Now leave us, your hand-me-downs are stinking up our air," he scoffed, watching the boy's face turn as red as his hair.

Hermione frowned slightly at her companion's' rudeness but didn't want to alienate the only friend she'd made so far. "Oy! Just who do you think you are?" the boy yelled, making her wince. Draco snorted. "Red hair, hand-me-down clothing, and more children than they can afford? _Must_ be a Weasley," he declared, sizing the boy up. Struggling for words, the boy whipped out his wand and shoved it in Draco's face. Hermione took note of the sad state of the little wand, whose core hair was sticking out of the tip. "Wow, even a hand-me-down wand? I don't think I've ever seen something so pathetic," the blonde jeered, not threatened in the slightest.

Before things could escalate, Hermione's lips parted to speak, but was stopped when another boy appeared next to the ginger and assessed the situation. This boy also had on rather large clothing, and his glasses were taped in the middle, much too small for his face. However, she recognized the lightning bolt scar on his forehead immediately and drew a breath. _This_ was Harry Potter, the most famous wizard of their time. She had read that he was the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse, as an infant no less, and he vanquished He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. "What's going on Ron? Neville found his toad already," Harry asked the boy, eyeing the drawn wand. "This roach was insulting my family!" Ron sputtered out, not putting his arm down.

Draco pushed aside the wand in his face and stood up to meet the new boy. "Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry Potter," he held out his hand smoothly, completely ignoring Ron. Harry's mouth turned down slightly. "I don't really want to shake your hand, Malfoy. Ron is my friend and that seems to make me _not_ yours," Harry's green eyes narrowing at the blonde. Draco put his hand back down to his side and the curly haired girl noticed his fists clench. "Perhaps you should take your friend back with you to your compartment," Hermione suggested softly. Harry and Ron both looked at her, eyeing her prim demeanor. Harry nodded to her and gently pushed Ron out of the doorway and down the train's corridor.

Draco sat back down, visibly relaxing. "My father told me to make friends with that scar headed prat. After seeing the man is much less than the legend, I guess he won't be too disappointed," he all but pouted. Hermione hid her grin. ' _Sour grapes much?'_ They chatted amiably for a few more minutes before another student entered the compartment, a rather tanned skin boy with dark hair and hazel eyes. Draco visibly warmed. "Zabini! Where have you been? You missed the entertainment earlier," he shook the boy's hand. Zabini smiled slightly before catching Hermione's eye. "Zabini, this is Granger. Hermione, this is Blaise Zabini. We grew up together in Wiltshire," Draco introduced the two before making room for Blaise next to him. Hermione took note that the boy was rather quiet, only speaking when asked a question, but seemed friendly enough.

One by one, a few more entered the compartment, including an unfortunate looking brunette by the name of Pansy Parkinson, who only deigned to turn up her little pug nose at Hermione. Theodore Nott was a tall looking studious boy with smart-looking glasses perched on his aristocratic nose. Hermione noted she might have a study partnership in the future with him, as he seemed to enjoy reading as much as she did. Gregory Goyle seemed nice enough, if not dull, along with the boy next to him, Crabbe. Finally, voices down the corridor alerted them to change into their school robes as they were approaching Hogwarts.

Hermione felt her heart start to beat faster as she slipped an arm into the voluminous black sleeves of her outer school robe. The Hogwarts crest displayed proudly on her chest but she knew it was charmed to change to her House crest after her sorting. As the train finally pulled to a stop, it was a mad rush to exit the train, except for their compartment, which waited patiently for the hall to clear before exiting. "First years! First years come this way! Follow me!" A booming deep voice permeated the night as the largest man Hermione had ever seen stood in front of the sign that indicated the entrance to a lake. They all made their way to the cluster of other small children and Hermione noted Harry Potter was in the back with his ginger friend and another black haired boy. They were all shooting them glares.

"Listen up First Years! My name is Hagrid and I'm the groundskeeper of Hogwarts. Since it is your first time here, we will be taking boats across the Black Lake. Follow me down this path," the giant man lumbered, turning his back to lead the way with his lantern. They shuffled along and she got into a small boat with Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. Wordlessly, they all stared in awe as the boats drew closer to the school, which was a magnificent castle that stood out like a beautiful beacon in the dark. They were still in awe as Hagrid led them through the front doors and to a stern looking older witch in a large black hat.

"Good evening students, I am Deputy Headmistress McGonagall. I am the professor of Transfiguration and Head of House for Gryffindor. You will all line up alphabetically by last name, starting with Abbott, Hannah," Professor McGonagall ordered, smiling as they all scrambled to their places. Hermione noted she was next to Goyle and smiled slightly at him. "Are you nervous?" she asked. Greg smirked slightly and shook his head. "Nah, my family was all in Slytherin, and that's where I'm going too," he said confidently. The little witch frowned slightly. It bothered her that everyone seemed to know what House they were going to based on their family's history. She was left in the dark, seeing as her parents weren't magical. One by one their names were called and they sat on a small stool in front of the whole school as a dirty old hat was placed on their head. Hannah Abbot smiled brightly when the hat shouted 'HUFFLEPUFF!' and bounced off to a table filled with yellow and black robes.

Soon, it was her turn, and she gracefully went up the steps to sit on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head and was quite startled by the voice in her head. " _Well well well, what do we have here? A studious little thing if I've ever seen one, and I've seen them all. Rowena Ravenclaw would be proud to call you one of her own…. but…there's something else here...while you are very clever, you are more of the cunning sort I see. Ambitious! Very ambitious…. a thirst for those to know how special you really are. You are one who will use your knowledge for power, instead of knowledge for knowledge's sake. Hmm….but a muggleborn...unusual, very unusual indeed…"_ the hat seemed to be taking a bit longer than the previous students and Hermione was getting rather nervous. " _Just do it already!"_ she urged, knowing where this was going. The hat sniffed at her. " _Hmmm, alright then, if you insist, it must be…_ SLYTHERIN!" it shouted, as Hermione smiled and went to her new House of green and silver. She missed the look of concern on Professor McGonagall's face and the frown on the dark looking professor at the edge of the Head table.

Hermione nodded to Greg, who had been sorted just before her into Slytherin, as he predicted, and sat next to him. She turned to watch the rest of the sorting, smiling softly to Draco and Theodore as they joined them and giving a much smaller nod to Pansy, who ignored her. Suddenly, Harry Potter was seated on the seat and she would swear the whole Hall held its collective breath. She noted the hat took its time with him, as it did with her, and was only slightly disappointed when Potter was claimed for Gryffindor. She noted his two friends he had been standing with were also sorted to Gryffindor. Soon enough, after Headmaster Dumbledore said a rather confusing speech, food magically appeared in front of them. She tried her best to not look too surprised or excited, since no one else at her table was. She assumed the majority of the school was all children from magical families and she had come to realize that not being from a magical family was quickly becoming a disadvantage to her.

After the meal, a fifth year boy and girl stood up and announced the first years were to follow them to their dormitories. She stood up and made her way near the front of their small group, and followed the blonde prefect girl to the common room. It was a rather beautiful space, in greens with lots of wood and stone accents. Their House banner was proudly displayed over the ornate fireplace, and she realized when she looked out the windows that they weren't just in the dungeons of the castle, but underwater! The common room had an almost murky green light filtering through it as the water rippled slightly.

The girls followed the female prefect, Flaviola, up the stairway to a door labeled 'First Year Girls'. Upon entering, there were five large canopied green beds that each had their trunk placed in front. Hermione found hers near the bathroom door, and smirked slightly to note that Pansy was on the opposite side of the room. Next to her was a rather large brunette girl, who introduced herself as Millicent Bulstrode. Beside Millicent was the sweet looking, auburn haired Tracey Davis, and next to Pansy was a blonde beauty by the name of Daphne Greengrass.

Even though she was dead tired from the wholly exciting day, Hermione found herself being summoned by none other than her new Head of House, Professor Snape. The other girls shot her a quick look of curiosity but didn't ask any questions as the girl left and exited their dorm, down to the Professor's office where he was waiting for her. The frizzy girl tried not to look as nervous as she felt, knowing magical or not, it was never a good sign to be called to a professor's office the first day. Snape eyed her with the blackest eyes she'd ever seen on another human being, before tilting his impossibly large nose up slightly to sneer at her.

"Miss Granger…the first muggleborn student I've ever seen sorted into Slytherin. Were you aware of this when the Sorting Hat foolishly placed you into my House?" he asked in a deeply hypnotic voice, silky words that stung her. She gulped slightly and shook her head. "No, sir. The Sorting Hat said I was very unusual, and originally thought to place me in Ravenclaw," she explained, not moving from the spot by the door since he had not invited her to sit. As if reading her mind, he jabbed a long pale finger to the seat in front of his desk.

"You might as well sit, you will be here longer than either of us wishes."

Hermione slid wordlessly into the stiff-backed chair and looked at the desk in front of her. Snape sighed. "Ravenclaw would have been the safer choice for you, Miss Granger. Slytherin House does not take kindly to those of less than pure blood. I would _advise_ you to keep your muggle heritage to yourself, for your own good. These are the scions of very old families, Miss Granger, and it would only harm you to stand out. Appear too eager and they will smell blood. Now, it is a credit to you that the Hat thought to put you in Ravenclaw and I will give you the benefit of the doubt that you are a clever girl. Learn from your housemates the proper ways of Slytherin House and be as cunning and ambitious as the rest of us, so there will be no question that you _belong,_ " he sneered down at her, noting that she seemed to give nothing away on her actual feelings. Good.

Hermione took in all that her Head was telling and stored it away for future use. She thought back to how the others of her House seemed very blasé about their surroundings and took their places as students of magic for granted…because they could. It was a given that they would be a Hogwarts student from birth, as were their parents, and their children would be as well. She was only here by a single change in her DNA that allowed her the ability to use a wand. She was an accident, not chosen. She stomped out her feelings of disappointment and promised herself that she would do all she could to make the most of her abilities to prove, if only to herself, that she was just as good of a witch as any other.

"I understand, Professor. I have a question, if I may ask?" she didn't meet his eyes and kept them on the plain desk. Snape raised a brow. "Go on." Hermione finally gazed up to him. "Does Hector Dagworth-Granger have any relatives?" she asked sweetly. Lips turning up ever so slightly at the corner, Snape nodded. "Why, dare I ask, are you interested in a Potion Master's relations?" he drawled, already seeing where the line of questioning was going. "A boy on the train asked, Draco Malfoy, if I was related to him. I said yes immediately, seeing as my ability to sit in his compartment was on the line. Is it possible for me to be related, even distantly? I would hate to be found out a liar," she asked, watching as the older wizard's face creased slightly at the question. "You sat with Draco Malfoy on the Express? His family is one of the oldest and most pureblooded lines in the country. Are you telling me he let you sit with him and converse?" he asked, slightly surprised. The fluff of brown hair in front of him nodded.

"Hmm, perhaps you will do just fine in Slytherin, Miss Granger. To fool a Malfoy into thinking you're one of them is no easy feat, especially for a slip of a girl such as yourself," he murmured, considering her closer now. "To answer your question, yes, it _is_ possible to be related to Dagworth-Granger. There are a few squibs in every pureblood family that manage to live in the muggle world and procreate. The magical gene is greatly diminished but not gone as they intermarry with muggles. It would not be out of the realm of possibility that your father is an offspring of such a squib. All muggleborn children are related to a squib of a pureblood family down the line somewhere," he explained. Hermione nodded and vowed to do further research.

Snape finally dismissed her and she exited quickly to her dormitory, where thankfully, the other girls didn't start grilling her on her meeting with Snape. Preparing herself for bed, she realized the next seven years would either make or break her status in the wizarding world. If she slipped and couldn't 'belong', as Professor Snape said, then she would always be on the outside looking in as far as wizarding society went. Closing her eyes with renewed determination, Hermione vowed to be the best witch she could, and never let anyone know she came from 'lesser' stock.


	2. The Deserving Candidates

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**_

 _ **A/N: Thank you for following me down this rabbit hole! I'm having a lot of fun with this story, and by fun, I of course mean torturing our favorite witch :D**_

 _ **Chapter Two: The Deserving Candidates**_

 _September 1, 1997_

Hermione apparated to King's Cross an extra half hour early to avoid the crowds and find a prime spot on the Express. She smiled to herself as she adjusted the impossibly shiny badge on her chest that declared her Head Girl. She was rather proud to not only be named Head Girl, but according to Professor Snape, there hadn't been a Slytherin Head in well over 20 years.

Slipping into a compartment towards the back, where they were more likely to be left alone, she pulled her sleek curls into a ponytail and smoothed down her uniform over her newly developed chest and hips. Pansy Parkinson had taken great pleasure the past three years, ever since she got breasts, to make fun of her rival for her lack of a chest. Rather suddenly, she had developed a surprisingly curvy figure over the summer, and her mother laughed at her surprise. Apparently the women in their family were late bloomers and it amused the older woman to see her child's discomfort.

Assuring herself that her silk stockings had no runs in them, the brunette allowed herself to relax. This being her last ride to Hogwarts, she grew a little nostalgic, and thought back to her years as a student. The time in First Year that she was almost killed by a troll in the girl's bathroom and Draco had saved her with Blaise's help was the first of many adventures for her. How was she to know that no one used that lavatory because it was haunted? Stupid Ron Weasley had made fun of her in Charms because she corrected him and all the Gryffindors snickered at her in the halls. She ran off to cry in the bathroom only to be rudely interrupted by the most disgusting troll sledgehammering the toilet stalls! Draco had noticed her absence from dinner and heard her screams for help, along with the quiet Blaise, who charmed the trolls own club to knock the beast out cold. When the blonde boy found out it was Weasley who had caused her to almost get killed, he made it his personal mission to destroy the red head.

Second year had been trickier, with a balisk running amuck in Hogwarts who just happened to be deadly to muggle-borns. Since she wasn't supposed to be muggle-born, she had to pretend utter indifference to the all the students turning up petrified. At the same time, she carried around a mirror to check around the corners if she ever was out late or alone, which was difficult to explain to her housemates. She managed to avoid petrification thankfully (that would have been difficult to write off) and even managed to help brew the mandrake potion for the unfortunate few who HAD been frozen, earning her brownie points with Snape. She had heard a weird rumor that it had been the youngest Weasley girl causing all the trouble and she had almost died, but Hermione never did find out for sure.

Third Year had been a blur, mostly due to the fact she had a Time Turner that Snape had given her, under pain of death, to use responsibly and take the extra classes she wanted. Draco had caused a bit of a fuss, with much eye rolling from herself, when a hippogriff had knocked him flat for being impertinent. Even tried to have the poor animal executed when he told his father, who was a school governor, about how unsafe it was. Hermione had been a bit miffed with her friend over the whole thing, knowing well and good Draco had milked his injury and was being petty. Blaise was the go between for them for a month before Draco finally apologized, in his own way. That was also the year the Dementors were let loose on the school because Sirius Black was hiding there looking for his godson, Potter. Oh, and a real live werewolf taught Defense class. Let's not forget the werewolf.

Fourth Year saw the Tri-Wizard Tournament come to Hogwarts, and brought with it the students of Durmstrong and Beaxbaton. Hermione and the majority of female Hogwarts students found themselves under the 'French Plague', as Pansy deemed it. You couldn't go more than 50 feet without seeing a boy drooling over the flouncing baby blue skirts of Beaxbaton, and it drove the Hogwarts' girls bonkers. Viktor Krum befriended her to everyone's shock including her own, and he even asked her to the Champions' Ball, which mysteriously included the underage Harry Potter. Tracey Davis had helped her pick a beautiful periwinkle gown and even styled her hair, telling her she had better represent Slytherin to the best of her abilities _or else_. A few kisses later, she had smirked to the glowering Pansy, who was Draco's last minute date. It was quite enjoyable to see the girl having such a miserable time, especially since she went out of the way to rub it in Hermione's face that Draco had finally asked her. Later in the year, the curly haired witch helped Viktor as much as she could with the final maze but to no use. It was the possibly the most disturbing thing she had witnessed, when Harry Potter came out of nowhere clinging onto Cedric Diggory's lifeless body. She would never forget the boy's father sobbing over him while Potter claimed it was Voldermort.

Fifth Year saw the creation of Dumbledore's Army, which apparently the member's thought was a big secret, but the whole school was aware of it. Dolores Umbridge made their lives miserable, Gryffindor and Slytherin alike. However, when she formed an 'Inquisition Squad', the Slytherin's were the first to sign up to suck up to the pink menace ( _Slytherin Rule #1: Always find the source of power in any situation and make friends_ ). Hermione became one, grimacing as she pinned the badge next to her Prefect badge, only to keep her status in her House. She almost never actually gave anyone fuss unless they were explicitly breaking school rules, although the Gryffindor's still eyed her nastily. Being a Slytherin was bad enough, according to them, but to willingly become an Umbitch toadie was unforgivable. Draco usually accompanied her on rounds, since he was also made Prefect, and they spent a lot of time laughing at Draco's impressions of different professors. It might have been then that her mostly platonic feeling for the blonde started to shift to the most definitely UN-platonic zone. It was also the year where Draco's father was arrested in the Department of Mysteries, making Harry Potter the boy's number one enemy.

Sixth Year solidified her position as Draco Malfoy's best girl friend, as he began dating Pansy over the summer and the pug nose girl wouldn't stop bragging to anyone who would listen. Logically, Hermione knew she had no chance with Draco since she kept a huge secret and his family would forbid a match between them if they found out. At least, that's what she kept telling herself every time she saw the two purebloods sucking face. Blaise dedicated more time with her, knowing that she was uncomfortable with the whole situation. She even said yes to Theo Nott when he asked her to Hogsmede and had a good time. The tall boy was a nice distraction for a few months and even let him kiss her in between classes. Neither was looking for commitment, as each was more focused on their studies rather than romance, so it worked wonderfully.

She had been gleeful when she was invited into the prestigious 'Slug Club' and had accepted a seventh year Gryffindor's invitation to be her date. It worried her that Draco, Blaise, AND Theo had vehemently argued against her choice, with Theo even offering to dump his date to take her, but she didn't listen. Alas, she wasn't as surprised as she might have been when Cormick McLaggen turned out to be a shameless narcissist who kept trying to stick his tongue down her throat. Leaving early, she spent the rest of the night in her room with a large tome. The most shocking thing to happen was the loss of Dumbledore and Snape's disappearance at the end of the year. She never would have thought her Head of House could be capable of murdering the headmaster, despite his surly demeanor. Something just didn't sit right with her about the whole situation, because again, it somehow involves Potter.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, the seventh year heard the approaching sound of Draco's rich voice, followed by the grating sounds of Pansy. The door opened to reveal the sinfully handsome blonde and a shiny Head Boy badge. Hermione squealed in delight and jumped up to hug him. "Why didn't you tell me you made Head Boy, you prat?" she beamed at him, sitting back down and ignoring the short girl behind him glaring daggers. Draco sat across from her and folded his long legs to let Pansy pass. "I wanted to but the thought of your face right now was too priceless. Father said it was tradition for a Malfoy to be Head Boy, but I wasn't sure until Snape was named headmaster that I would get it," he said haughtily, grinning like a little boy. Hermione's brows furrowed. "Wait, Snape has been named Headmaster over McGonagall? Odd, since she was deputy," she thought out loud. She didn't even bother asking how he knew, since Draco was always privy to school business. Draco shrugged, placing a hand on Pansy's leg. "Father said there's new management at the Ministry and they wanted to make sure they put the most capable man in charge. The board just didn't think the old girl was up to the challenge, I guess. They've also placed the Carrow siblings as joint professors for the Dark Arts, since Snape won't be teaching anymore as Headmaster," he continued to explain as Hermione fought to not stare at his large hand on Pansy.

Soon they were joined by the usual group and Hermione headed out with Draco to the Head Compartment to meet with the Prefects. Ron Weasley groaned out loud when he saw the Slytherins stroll in with their Head badges. "Problem with authority, Weasley? You can't be that surprised to be beneath your betters, it's a common occurrence for you." Draco sneered, shooing the prefects to make room for he and Hermione. Lavender, the other seventh year Gryffindor prefect, placed a warning hand on her boyfriend's arm as Ron looked ready to blow. Hermione cleared her throat and pulled out a piece of parchment from her pocket.

"Right, so, I've already taken the liberty of making a preliminary rounds list. Of course, this is just an outline and if you have other commitments, you may come and see Draco or I to work it out. I've also tried to make sure to split up Houses so that there's no favoritism. I know it might seem unfair that both Heads are from the same House, but I assure you that Draco and I will try and be as fair as possible," Hermione smiled as she pressed her wand to the patrol schedule and duplicated it.

She observed the expected pouting from Gryffindor, the careful calculations of Ravenclaw, the indifference of the Hufflepuffs, and the glee from her own House. A plump sixth year from Hufflepuff raised her hand and waited to be acknowledged. "Go ahead, Summerby," Draco drawled. "I heard a rumor that Professor Snape was named as Headmaster, is it true?" Heather asked, almost fearfully. Ron exploded at this turn of events.

"Oh OF COURSE, that's how there's two Slytherin Heads over the more DESERVING candidates! Got Daddy to buy you a badge, Malfoy? What about you, Granger? Your knees have to be sore from all the time you must have spent on the-" He was cut off by Draco's white knuckled grip on his wand. "You better shut your filthy mouth about Hermione, you disgusting rodent! If I hear you spreading more slanderous bile about the Head Girl, I'll make sure there's no safe place for you to hide," he hissed furiously, his pointed face red with fury.

There was absolute silence in the compartment as both boys faced off before the brunette witch placed a calming hand on Draco's wand arm and appealed to him with her large doe-brown eyes. Slate grey eyes narrowing at the red head in front of him, he slowly lowered his wand and placed it back in his robes. Silently, she mouthed 'thank you' to him and turned back to their audience. "To answer your question, Heather, yes Professor Snape will be announced as Headmaster at tonight's feast. We would appreciate if you didn't say anything until after the announcement."

Dismissing the prefects, Hermione finally let her shoulders sag as she sighed. Draco slid his hands onto her shoulders and rubbed them gently. "Don't let what that pillock said bother you, Hermione. Peasants will always try and throw dirt on their queen," he murmured into her hair, as Hermione fought to control her breathing.

' _Platonic…platonic…platonic, she kept reminding herself'._

Outwardly, she turned and smiled at him. "Is that what we are now? The royalty of Hogwarts?" Draco smirked, his grey eyes softening at her. "Of course, as Heads we rule the school. It's the natural order of things, after all. Slytherin purebloods were the best choice, obviously, and my godfather chose well."

Hermione's heart plummeted to her stomach, pain filling her chest, as Draco reminded her of the huge chasm between them. "Nepotism at its best," she forced out. The boy pretended to look affronted. "Come on, let's go terrorize some firsties." He grabbed her suspiciously clammy hand and led her out into the hallway to start patrolling. Hermione smiled slightly and shoved her discomfort down, reminding herself that she was grateful to have Draco as her best friend and to want more was greedy.


	3. The Stench of a Betrothal Contract

_Disclaimer: Thank you so much for your lovely feedback :D I'm so excited that you guys are digging this and can't wait to see what troubles our dear Granger later on….._

 _ **Chapter Three: The Stench of a Betrothal Contract**_

"Come on, Granger, you know we could have a lot of fun together…." Theo smirked cockily at her. "In between girlfriends, are we? What am I, the rebound girl that will help you forget all about that nasty ickle Ravenclaw?" Hermione arched a full eyebrow as she crossed her arms across her chest. The tall Slytherin pretended to leer at her bosom before receiving a warning smack on the shoulder.

"Ouch, you have wounded me! No, don't apologize, it's too late for the niceties!" he gasped dramatically, wincing at her glare. The petite witch sighed. "I suppose the only course of action is to accept your invitation to Hogsmede, or else your ego may _never_ recover," she rolled her golden eyes as Theo grinned at her and took her hand before she could say otherwise.

It was a warm day, for October anyway, and Hermione had left her outer robes in her dormitory. Draco had left much earlier to meet his parents for brunch and, she assumed, meet with Pansy. It wasn't a big secret that Parkinson was gagging for a betrothal contract from the young Malfoy heir, and if she indeed was meeting with the elder Malfoys, that dream might well be under way. Turning her focus back to the wizard at hand, she peeked through her lashes up to him. Theo had indeed turned into a handsome wizard, finally making it through his awkward, gangly phase in sixth year. Not devastatingly handsome, like Draco or Blaise, but his intelligent hazel eyes and strong bone structure were certainly pleasing.

She smoothed down her dress, a beautiful deep blue color, and allowed the wizard to hold her hand once more. It had annoyed her immensely when she realized in first year that all the Slytherin girls only wore dresses and stockings, and hid her jeans in the deepest pocket of her school trunk before owling her mother for dresses and skirts. Hermione had followed Snape's advice to her that first night carefully and it had served her very well the past six years. She absorbed every book she could find on pureblood culture, some even coming from the potion master's own personal library. _'Of course, I LOVE living a lie and making friends based on falsehoods….'she thought morosely._ She knew it couldn't be helped though, since she needed to survive in her House.

"Is something bothering you, Hermione? You've ignored every suggestion I've made in the past five minutes," her date waved a large hand in front of her face. The curly haired witch smiled. "No, I've just been waiting for you to suggest something _fun_. Come on, I need more parchment and ink," she ignored the groaning boy and made her way to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. Fighting the urge to stock up on everything she needed, being the overachiever she was, Hermione only asked for enough to last her until the next Hogsmeade weekend. Proper wizards would always pay for their companion's purchases, whether she's just a friend or possibly more. Not wanting to insult Theo, she didn't even reach for her purse, but in return she couldn't purchase everything she needed for fear of taking advantage of his generosity. Ridiculously wealthy or not, she was not more than a friend and to accept more from him would send the wrong message.

"Malfoy! Parkinson, you seem very well this afternoon, find some poor Hufflepuff to feed to your pet snake?" Nott waved to the oncoming couple, ignoring Pansy's glares. "Drucilla has better taste than to eat a Hufflepuff, thank you very much! Actually, we just finished a wonderful brunch with Draco's parents. They were very interested in meeting with me…" the snotty tone in Pansy's voice was abrasive to Hermione. "Oh they were, were they? Hermione, do you smell that? That's the stench of a betrothal contract coming in Draco's general direction. I'd ask if you promised them your first born child if you could have him, but, what else would they need you for?" Theo sneered, pleased with the flush of anger crossed Pansy's cheeks. It was common knowledge that the pug nosed girl was sometimes cruel to Hermione, and so it always gave him pleasure to knock the conceited girl down a peg.

"Actually, nothing's been decided yet, Father will speak with Mr. Parkinson and see if they can reach an acceptable agreement. So, I see the two of you are here on a _date?_ What happened to what's-her-name? The half-blood girl in Ravenclaw," Draco quickly jumped in, eyeing Hermione's tiny hand encased protectively in his friend's grip. Theo shook his head. "What can I say, Brocklehurst had her moments but I think I prefer someone whose charms didn't rely solely on trumped up looks and a few intelligent phrases," he grinned down to the blushing girl next to him. Pansy gripped Draco's arm tighter. "Well that's nice, Theo, I mean you can't get much plainer than our Hermione here! Draco, escort me to Madam Puddifoots?" she snarked out before turning around to drag the blonde towards the hideously decorated tea shop.

Theo tucked a few errant whiskey colored curls from Hermione's face as they watched the couple leave. The boy whistled lowly. "I don't envy that wizard one bit. If the Parkinsons can ante up the Malfoys ransom for Draco, I think he might actually hang himself," he joked, tugging her hand to start walking to the Three Broomsticks. Hermione looked thoughtful. "Well, he did start dating her, he knows that would inevitably mean a betrothal. He made his choice," she countered, silently casting a cushioning charm on her heels. "You mean, his parents _told_ him to start dating her. It's every parent's dream to set up their child with an acceptable partner as soon as possible and the Parkinsons and Malfoys have had their eyes set on a match since infancy."

They entered the pub and found an unoccupied booth in record time. Scooting in next to her, Theo ordered a round of butterbeer. "I'm surprised your parents haven't sent you any letters _persuading you_ towards an 'acceptable wizard'," he peered curiously at her blushing cheeks. "Well, how do you know they haven't? I'm sitting here with you, aren't I?" she stammered slightly, shoving her mug to her mouth and taking a sip. The Slytherin boy preened. "Of course, we would be an excellent match, I dare say. Unfortunately, my father is rather insistent on getting me in bed with one of the 'Sacred Twenty-Eight'. My great-grandfather wrote the directory, after all," he winced, afraid she might take offense. Internally, Hermione was relieved to have dodged a sticky situation.

In order to keep up her ruse, she couldn't possibly accept any sort of betrothal offer or even seriously date. Her parents, as muggles, wouldn't be able to entertain a contract or else the Grangers would be subject to a _serious_ background check. After all, purebloods don't want spoiled goods. She had told her friends her parents were private healers with a very select clientele around the continent and Australia, and were only recommended by word of mouth. It got her by and explained why the Grangers' were never around in English wizarding society. Her parents questioned why she never invited any friends to come stay for a few weeks during the summer holidays, but she just smiled and told them her schoolwork kept her too busy.

"Oh, I understand Theo, believe me. As a Nott, it's your duty to marry well, of course. I take no offense. I'm not exactly in a rush to get betrothed, myself. I just do what I can to keep Mother happy," she said airily, smiling brightly at him. Theo smiled sadly in return. He really did like the little witch in front of him, and if things were different, he would be proud to call her his. For now, all he could do was causally date here and there until his parents told him who was to be his wife. However, stealing kisses from Hermione Granger now and then wouldn't hurt anybody. So, that's what he did when he returned her an hour later to her Head dorms.

"So, you and Nott? I thought you were too busy for a boyfriend?" Draco asked casually over his Potions book, not bothering to look up at his dorm mate. Hermione peeked up from her couch across from him and quirked her lips before answering. "Oh, I am." The blonde turned a page. "I see. So, back to your old arrangement then?" he continued. The witch stretched her legs across the furniture, unintentionally giving her friend an eyeful of flesh. Her night dress had ridden up a bit over her thighs and Draco nearly dropped the tome in his lap.

' _Merlin, when did she get those legs,' he wondered._

"I guess for now. His parents are pushing for him to make an acceptable match with one of the Twenty-Eight. Speaking of, things are getting close to completion between you and Pansy? Congratulations are in order," she tried not to sound too sarcastic.

Draco closed his book and stared keenly at her. "Possibly. Nothing's set in stone. Don't tell anyone, but Father is also in talks with the Greengrasses for Astoria. Daphne would have been preferable, but she's already promised to the Flints," he watched her eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Going behind Pansy's back? How Slytherin of you, Draco. Not happy with the thought of pug-nosed children?" she snorted at the thought. The silver eyed boy shrugged his shoulders. "My parents aren't convinced of Pansy's character, whether she would be a good fit in the family. Astoria is my mother's choice, even if Father would prefer to deal with the Parkinsons. It'll really come down to dowry, I suppose," he frowned. Hermione laughed.

"Draco, any bride of yours would have to have a kings' ransom for your parents to be happy! My vote is for Astoria, I suppose. She's blonde and pleasant, which is the complete opposite of Pansy. Oh, and she doesn't resemble a small a dog constantly in heat."

The young witch shut her book with finality and stood up. Draco instantly regretted that her night dress fell back down her legs. ' _Stop it, she's not for you to be ogling!'_ Outwardly, he looked non-plussed. "Off to bed already? Surely there's an essay that still needs reviewing!" he joked, knowing her tendencies for the anal-retentive. She glared at him half-heartedly before bidding him goodnight and shutting her door.

As soon as she was out of sight, Draco ran a troubled hand through his silvery hair, mussing it completely. Since when did he notice Hermione's legs? Hermione had always been his good mate, one of the boys, along with Zabini…and he didn't look at Zabini's legs. A shiver of revulsion trickled down his spine. ' _It's only been a month sharing dorms with her and I'm already going batty. Zabini's legs INDEED!'_

Getting up to go to bed, he looked back at her door and saw a light peeking under it. He shook his head and opened his own door. Leave it to her to read for another hour at least before actually sleeping.


	4. A Winter's Break

_Disclaimer **:** I don't own Harry Potter :) _

_A/N: I had a question about where was Voldermort this whole time and the answer is, oh, yes, he's still there in the background. However, this story is told from Hermione's perspective and Slytherin's perspective as a whole, in which she's not privy to any special information that the rest of the school doesn't know. She and Harry are NOT friends and she would have no motivation to help him as such, like in canon. Since they aren't friends and she isn't helping the hunt for horcruxes or even helping Harry to survive his encounters, I think that his progress against Voldemort would be MUCH slower. As such, we are seeing a much more, uh, relaxed (?) Voldemort, lol, or at least not desperate like he would be if Harry was actually making gains against him. Also, Draco is not a Deatheater at this point and had nothing to do with Dumbledore's death in Sixth Year. Yes, Lucius was arrested in the Dept. of Mysteries in Fifth Year but, since Voldermort is pretty much un-threatened by Potter for now, he let Lucius slither his way out of Azkaban on his own and saw no need to punish the Malfoys by forcing Draco to serve him hoping he would die. So, no, Lucius is not a fugitive but the Malfoy's are a bit persona-non-grata at the moment within society._

 _ **Chapter Four: A Winter's Break**_

"Gods, you feel so good 'Mione…"

Hermione propped herself a bit more on the unused desk behind her, Theo's mouth never leaving hers. They had been sneaking off to unoccupied classrooms here and there for the past two months and now it was almost time for the winter holiday. She was getting a last snog in before they boarded the train tomorrow morning. Running her hands up his back, she played with the curls at the base of his neck, enjoying the moans escaping him. Suddenly, she squeaked when he lifted her on top of the desk, forcing her to wrap her legs around his slim waist. "So beautiful," he groaned into her ear, nipping it playfully. He ran his fingers through her curls, loving the feel of their wildness. Placing her palm on his cheek, she leaned in for another kiss, letting him support her back. His hands inched up her side and cupped the sides of her breasts, thumb running roughly over her covered nipples.

"Theo…"

It was bold of him, he knew it. But damned if she wasn't driving him to insanity with that body! Their little trysts from last year were _nothing_ in comparison to now. If she was a girl last year, she was all _woman_ now. He didn't move for a few seconds but gave a remorseful sound as he moved his hands back down slightly. Stepping back from her and willing a particularly stubborn part of his anatomy to calm down, he held his hand out to her. He gazed into her dazed amber colored eyes, set delicately in her heart-shaped face. Her honey curls wildly framed her body, ending at the small of her curvy hips. ' _Merlin have mercy! Ok, think of dead puppies…or a naked McGonagall…ok that's disturbing,' he thought, properly squicked out._

Before he could offer to escort her back to her dorm, the door ripped open to reveal the Weasley boy and Draco, who had the unfortunate luck of patrolling together that night. "Oi! What do we have here? A couple of snakes out after curfew…" the redhead declared gleefully. Draco's eyes flashed mercury. Hermione's outer robes were off and her blouse was a bit tight against her chest, hair mussed and lips plumped and red from snogging. His face tightened.

"Actually, Weasley, as Head Girl, curfew doesn't apply to me."

Ron sneered. "Maybe not, but your little boyfriend here is in a spot of trouble." Theo looked at the redhead as one might look at an insect. "Well hand me my detention and get out. I have better things to do besides look at your ugly face all night." The Gryffindor's ears burned red as he spluttered and threw the balled up detention parchment at the couple before storming out. "Get her back to our dorms. Good night, Hermione." Draco bit out shortly, turning heel to follow the red headed prat and make sure he didn't skip out on the rest of their rounds.

Hermione didn't like the disapproving glare her best friend had given her, but just sighed aloud and let her lanky housemate escort her silently to her dorm. Pecking him goodnight, she made her way to her bed and began disrobing for the night.

' _Draco knows what Theo and I have been up to since last year…it certainly wasn't a secret, we talked about it for Merlin's sake! I mean, he's never been as up close and personal until now….I guess it was poor form to get caught by Weasley of all people. Perhaps he's upset that Slytherin will be gossiped about tomorrow,' she thought logically._ Happy she had solved a problem before bed, the witch was able to drift off the sleep peacefully.

Draco growled out his password to that prig of a painting, a young Black ancestor who had been Slytherin's first Head Boy. Ignoring the complaints of the late hour, the blonde stepped through and slammed the portrait shut behind him. Sending a foul look to the closed door of Hermione's dorm, he proceeded to his own room and ripped off his robes in a flurry. Throwing himself on the plush king-sized bed, he realized how pathetic it was that he didn't even know what was upsetting him so much. It wasn't that he didn't know about his best friend and the slimy git Nott….it wasn't so much that the pauper ginger found them and would tell the whole school…. ' _You know why you're upset….'his brain teased quietly_. "Shut it, who asked you?" he muttered aloud, finally getting under the covers as the December chill crept up on his pale body.

His brain could have a point, he conceded. The past few months of living in such close quarters had him noticing the curly haired witch in a new light. Yes, she'd always been cute, but never in a way that had him thinking naughty thoughts of her. He'd heard the mutterings of the other boys in their year and quickly defended her against the more licentious comments made with a quick hex here and there. It slightly upset him that he himself had been having less than platonic thoughts of the curvy female sleeping only a few feet away. Sometimes, her soft hands would linger a little longer on his arm, or he would be teased with flashes of leg when the drafts in the hallways lifted her skirt up, driving any male nearby to do a double take. He liked best the times that the top button of her school blouse would pop open and she wouldn't notice because the lesson was too interesting to her. The dips of shadows hinted at the delicious curves of flesh that were barely contained, and he had kicked Zabini and Nott a time or two for staring too long.

Draco felt his right hand creeping down his body to his stiffening member and stopped himself in disgust. "She's your friend, you sick prat," he berated himself harshly. "She isn't someone you wank to, she deserves to be respected, even in your own head." Forcing himself to turn on his side, he slammed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the burning jealousy he felt for Theodore Nott.

 _HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

As the train approached for winter break, Hermione was double checking she brought all her school books with her, slightly panicking when she couldn't find her supplemental potions book. Draco knew that look well as he observed the scrunched up brows and lip biting, it was a common occurrence. "Forget a book, Granger?" he asked smoothly, ignoring Pansy's annoyed glare next to him. He was getting a bit tired of her incessant nattering, so sure she had caught him in a betrothal contract that she had already started playing the nagging wife. ' _Please, let Mother get her way so I can ditch this harpy….'he hoped._

His blood rushed south as Hermione flipped her curls over her shoulder and looked up to him with those wide brown eyes, so unlike Pansy's narrow and scheming colorless ones. "Yes, I seem to have forgotten Slughorn's recommended supplemental book," she pouted, her lips ripe from biting them. Next to him, the brunette snorted in derision. "Oh no, howe _ver_ will you go on?" Pansy snarked, non-too subtly trying to drag Draco to the train and board. The blonde simply shook her off. "I think we have it in the library, Mione, and you are more than welcome to visit anytime you like. Mother has been asking about you, she really enjoys your letters," he smiled as the warmth he felt for his mother.

After his father had been briefly incarcerated in Azkaban after fifth year, his family's social circle went from wide to almost nonexistent. Only the other pureblood families who were his father's associates would dare speak to her for fear of social suicide. Hermione thought it was disgraceful and took it upon herself to write a long supportive letter to the Malfoy matriarch.

She rewarded him with a brilliant smile, and Draco would swear he felt light headed, easily ignoring Pansy's claws digging into his arm. "That would be lovely, Draco. I will write to your mother as to when would be an appropriate day. Oh! We better hurry or else we'll be apparating home!" she rushed, shrinking her trunk and placing it in her deep red outer robes. Finally allowing himself to be pulled into a compartment by his soon to be ex-girlfriend, Draco smiled to himself when he remembered they would be patrolling together in an hour.

 _HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

"Draco, your father and I have some news for you."

The cool blonde looked up through his fringe from the library table he had set up his school work. Sighing, he put down his quill and stood to stretch his full height. "Please let this mean I can stop parading around with Pansy…" he muttered, unaware his mother heard him and allowed herself a small smirk. Narcissa certainly didn't want that young woman for her son and her manipulations were about to pay off.

They entered her personal sitting room to see Lucius already sitting calmly in front of a rather long and foreboding piece of heavy parchment. "Ah, Draco. The time has finally come for your official betrothal. Your mother and I have accepted Astoria Greengrass' dowry over the Parkinsons, much to your mother's delight," Lucius' deep voice murmured the last bit sardonically. Draco ignored the small and unrealistic disappointment that it wasn't Hermione's name on the contract in front of him. It would have been a great match for him to marry his best friend…completely ignoring the nagging part of his mind that was picturing her legs.

"Okay, what are the terms of the contract?"

Long and elegant fingers lifted the parchment to Draco and Lucius began to tick off the finer points of the contract. "You will exclusively escort Astoria to any public events from now on. There is a provision for her dowry in its entirety to be returned to her if you were to abandon the betrothal, with a restitution of no less than 500,000 galleons if you prove to be adulterous at any point of this contract and a sum of 1 million galleons if found adulterous after the marriage is consummated. Astoria will move into the manor after her graduation from Hogwarts in two summers from now. The wedding will take place no more than 3 months after she moves to the manor. If the marriage is not consummated within 1 month of marriage, Astoria will pay a sum of 100 galleons for every week there after that she does not consummate the marriage. Astoria will be awarded the villa in Greece after the birth of your first child. Any additional children will be rewarded in a manner of Astoria's choosing. If Astoria should be found adulterous at any time from the signing of this contract onward, she will forfeit her dowry in its entirety and pay you a restitution of 1 million galleons if found adulterous after the marriage is consummated," Lucius droned on from memory as Draco followed along on the parchment.

Narcissa smiled to herself, pleased that her son was getting a witch of genteel manners and grace who was not only beautiful, but whose bloodline was impeccable. MUCH better suited to her Draco than that loud and uncouth creature, Pansy. Draco's face remained impassive, the contract sounding standard enough. Reaching for the quill in its golden nib on the table before him, he signed his name and watched as the contract glowed golden to accept his signature next to Astoria's own delicate signature. Handing the contract back to his father, he was now as good as a married man. The fact that his heart tightened painfully did not go unnoticed as brown eyes flashed in his mind.

 _HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

"Hermione, dear! How lovely to see you again," Narcissa greeted her son's friend with a polite hug. Out of all of Draco's friends, Hermione was most dear to her not only as a fellow female, but also as a learned young lady who was a balancing influence for Draco. The petite brunette smiled prettily at the Malfoy matriarch and returned pleasantries. Narcissa began leading her to the massive library for the book Draco had left out for the witch, chuckling as he had done so. "I hear congratulations are in order, Madame Malfoy! Draco told me he finalized his contract with Astoria Greengrass. I assume that was your doing?" Hermione grinned mischievously, as they approached the beautiful gold trimmed doors that housed one of the finest libraries in all of Europe. She never failed to be awed by the grandness of it, even after seeing the Hogwarts library daily for the past seven years. Narcissa opened the doors with a flourish, enjoying the expression on the fellow scholars' face. She herself held the same fascination for the written word and often found herself in the library for hours at a time, now that her social calendar had lightened up considerably as of late.

"Yes, well, I found Astoria's presence much more tolerable than Miss Parkinson's and if we will be in the same living space for the foreseeable future, I'd rather _not_ have to resort to silencing hexes to get thru my days," the matron tried to hide her smirk, knowing Hermione felt the same way about that Pansy chit. Spotting the potions book Draco had left for her on one of the large tables, Hermione took it into her arms and smiled. "Yes, well, as someone who has to live in the same castle with Pansy _now_ , I can assure you that I'm not looking forward to seeing her mope and rage for the next six months until graduation. Close proximity, and all. Luckily for Astoria, she isn't in the same dormitory and is quite safe from the impending death threats!"

The icy blonde made a small grimace, imagining the tantrums that pug faced girl will throw. "Well, dear, I don't envy you in the slightest. Come, let us find Draco and his father. I'm sure they're lurking about the study," she floated towards the exit with the young witch in tow and down another corridor that was lined with Malfoy portraits.

"Ah, Narcissa! Who is this you've brought us?" a genteel male voice stopped their progress. Hermione turned to see a blonde young man in blue dress robes, at least 50 years old in her estimation, although wizard fashion hadn't progressed much since then. The elder woman rolled her eyes comically at Hermione but smiled courteously to the portrait. "Good afternoon Abraxas. This is Miss Hermione Granger. She is a good friend of Draco and just came by for a visit and a book. Hermione, this is Draco's grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy," she gestured politely at the peering portrait.

Abraxas grinned charmingly back at them. "Ah, Granger? An offshoot of the Dagworth family I presume?" he asked, eyeing her pleasant features and fine robes. Hermione cleared her throat. "Yes, sir. The Australian Grangers to be more exact. My mother is of the Greek Krykos family," she elaborated. Snape had taught her that the best lies are half-truths and the less you elaborate, the better. Her father's family is actually from Australia, and her mother's from Greece…. of course both were muggle surnames but sounded passable enough and no one would know a nobody pureblood family from foreign countries. As expected, Abraxas nodded in approval, pretending to know the families of which she spoke. "Greek, you say? I suppose with a name like 'Hermione', hmm? So have you come to sweep our Draco off his feet with your beauty and charm? You certainly have both in spades," the portrait practically leered at her and Narcissa cleared her throat as Hermione blushed awkwardly. "Good day, Abraxas, we really mustn't keep Lucius and Draco waiting," the cool blonde dismissed her randy father-in-law and gestured for her companion to keep walking with her.

As they reached yet another elaborate set of double doors, Hermione could hear the

soft murmuring of male voices before Narcissa knocked on the heavy and carved wood. "Enter," Lucius answered and watched as his beautiful wife led in a charming brunette he had only seen once or twice before, but whose reputation preceded her. "Hermione! I was starting to think you'd given up on my offer," Draco grinned widely at her, gently swirling the brandy in his hand before finishing it. Hermione pinked slightly, knowing she had been putting off coming ever since he owled her about his betrothal. The elder man moved closer to shake the witch's hand. "Miss Granger, good to see you again. My wife tells me you are quite a boon to Slytherin House, what, by becoming the first Head Girl in decades from the dungeons? Congratulations, my dear," Lucius nodded haughtily before finishing his own brandy. Hermione smiled politely and murmured her thanks.

"Well, Lucius, let us old folk leave the children to their own devices, shall we? I would love to see how my roses are faring in this dreadful snow," Narcissa smiled at her son and Hermione before she sashayed out with her husband. As they left hearing distance, the wizard sighed heavily. Taking his strong arm with her own, Narcissa looked at his pained expression curiously.

"Yes dear?"

Lucius peered down at her and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "As if you didn't already know," he accused, frowning at her knowing smirk. She was much too wily for her own good, really. "Oh, Lucius, it's just _money_ ," the witch teased, leading them in the opposite direction her rose gardens. "Half a million pounds AND a dowry is NOT ' _just money'_ Narcissa! That boy better keep his hands off fluffy haired brunettes, I don't care HOW many hormones he has to ignore!" Lucius seethed, ignoring the patronizing pat his wife was giving his tense arm. He had to eat his hat to see that pompous windbag Greengrass to secure that damned contract that _Narcissa_ insisted upon and he would be damned if that goat saw one sickle of Malfoy gold! He pursed his lips at the clucking sound next to him.

"Darling….the contract clearly states Draco violates the terms only if he ' _is FOUND to be adulterous'._ My Draco is much too smart for that...and even if he wasn't, Hermione certainly is. I'm not sure if they even realize how they look at each other, let alone if they will act on it. Draco is a good boy, he will be very mindful of his obligations and will certainly have a care for Hermione's reputation. Even if he can't have her, someone will eventually ask for her and it wouldn't do for them to be tied too closely together," Narcissa wisely placated her brooding wizard. Lucius only grunted, not nearly as convinced of the safety of the chit's virtue as his wife. "Right, because the first thoughts we always had in those dark broom closets were _obligation_ and _reputation_ ," he sneered. Well, at least she had the good grace to blush.


	5. Nothing Taken, Nothing Given

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :P_

 _A/N: Slight lime! Now we're starting to get into the meat and bones of the story :D This is only the very beginning and there are A LOT more chapters! The triangle is forming lol and btw, someone asked what 'chit' means and it's simply slang for girl :) Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I can't wait to get to the real drama and angst in the next few chapters bc we loves it, am i right? lol ENJOY!_

 _ **Chapter Five: Nothing Taken, Nothing Given**_

It had been a week since they returned to the castle and, as predicted, Pansy had been as foul as a wounded blast-ended skrewt. Hermione found herself in the library quite often late in the evenings studying for her NEWTS, as they were at the end of the semester in a few months. It was such an evening, way past curfew, when she made her way quietly to the back corner that housed her favorite table. Spreading her belongings liberally across the table, the witch went off into the recesses of the charms section for her first book selection. Reaching up, she gasped in surprise when two hands grasped her hips to lift her higher.

"Theo!"

The light hazel eyes behind his glasses were glittering with mirth. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. Damsel in distress and all," he teased, putting her back down and kissing her gently. Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't help the small upturn of her mouth. "Startle me in dark places again and you might find _yourself_ in distress, Nott," she sniffed, making her way back to the table, letting him follow her. "I wouldn't dream of it! I promise, the next time you gasp tonight won't be from fright, love," he let out a smoky chuckle, tracing his thumb on her delicate inner wrist, not taking his eyes off hers for a minute. Her breath hitched slightly at the poorly concealed lust she saw, letting him bring her wrist up to his cool lips and watching as he placed a kiss. "I missed you," he murmured, not taking his eyes off hers and moving his lips up her arm. "Oh?" she feigned indifference, ignoring how erotic his mouth was on her skin.

He finally made it to her neck, and found himself nibbling and biting the soft pulse, licking the small wounds he was leaving. "Couldn't stop thinking about you," he continued, caressing her back and gently laying her down on the table. Before she could reply, his hot mouth enveloped hers completely and he placed himself between her skirted thighs. She enjoyed the sensation of his body covering hers as he continued his assault of her mouth and senses. Large roughened hands were running along her curves, lifting her left silk covered thigh to wrap around his waist. Lust fogged her brain as his mouth moved to her ear.

"Hermione…" Theo moaned softly, tickling her before sucking on her earlobe. She gasped at the sudden reaction she felt deep in her belly. She felt him smirk against her but he didn't dare voice the silent ' _I told you so'_ to keep up his seduction.

Theo moved back to her wanting mouth, silencing her soft mews, before chancing his hand up her shirt and to those magnificent mounds he dreamed about nightly. Waiting for her usual rebuke, the wizard toyed with her hardened nipples….yet she said nothing this time. Raising an eyebrow, he searched her face for permission to continue his exploration. Panting slightly, Hermione knew she had lost her damn mind. She should not be going so far with him, she knew that….but….she felt her head nodding, pulling his face to hers. Petite hands that couldn't be hers began pulling his shirt from his trousers and up his lean torso, greedily stroking the flesh she found as it quivered under her touch.

"What do you want, love?"

Theo cupped her beautiful face, searching for her answer. He literally _ached_ from wanting her right now but he didn't want to scare her. She trembled like a skittish colt underneath him and it was absolutely intoxicating. He groaned when she bit her plump red lip, bright amber eyes meeting his as he felt nimble fingers slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "I want…." she looked away shyly, her fingers stopping midway up his chest. Theo thought he might die if she turned him away now, as literally every nerve in his body was on fire. He knew he shouldn't want more from her, couldn't expect more….after all, it wasn't supposed to be serious. Deep in his befuddled mind, he knew he couldn't take her tonight or ever, as she was not his to have. If he cared for her at all, he would walk away right now and not look back.

"I want you, Theodore Nott…."

And just like that, all his resolve was broken. "Hermione…" he warned her weakly, petting her frizzed curls from her dewy forehead with the back of his hand. She was breathing so hard, she thought her heart might possibly jump out of her chest. "I know….I know we shouldn't. It's just that, if we're not going to end up with the people we love...shouldn't we be able have a memory to hold on to? A beautiful moment between two friends who trust each other completely?" she whispered, ignoring the painful flash of blonde hair that popped into her mind. Theo was kind and she did love him as a dear friend, but try as she might, she knew she could never rid her heart of one Draco Malfoy.

' _I'll never be with the one I love, he belongs to another..._ _'_

Theo felt a stab at her words. If there was a witch he could love, given the chance, it was the one beneath him right now. But, she was right. Love was not common for their kind, a people who prized family alliances and bloodlines above simple things like _feelings_. "I'm sorry," he gently kissed her cheek, and using every muscle in his body...he pulled away from her.

She looked up in surprise as he began buttoning his shirt and tucking it back in his straining pants, "I won't do this to you Hermione….not like this. You deserve so much more," he held out his hand to help her sit up and finally stand. The top of her curls barely reached his chest and he pulled her close, inhaling her sweet smell. Placing a soft kiss on her head, he gathered up her belongings and placed his robe around her shoulders. It was after 2am, but he didn't want anyone seeing her in such a disheveled state. He would deliver her to her shared dorm before going back to his own...alone and in need of several cold showers.

"Theo…."

They had reached her portrait and cracked it open. He looked at her sadly and kissed her again. "Yeah?" he forced himself to sound casual. Hermione looked up with a delicate look at his strained expression. "I understand." She didn't wait for a reply before slipping into her darkened common room and clicking the door shut. She made her way silently to her dorm, not noticing the blonde figure tiredly opening his silver eyes to watch her from the couch he had slept on waiting for her.

Theodore stood for several seconds staring at the portrait before turning to walk back to his own cold dungeon. He only made it a few feet before he punched the castle wall with his all his pent up frustration and felt a small satisfaction at the blood left behind along with the pain in his fist. After all, it was his blood that was causing him so much trouble these days…..

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

The next morning was dreary and wet but thankfully a Saturday, so Hermione didn't have to see Theo in any classes. She grimaced to herself at how painfully awkward she had made everything between them. What had she been _thinking_? Flopping a large pillow over her face, she groaned loudly and smothered herself. How could she have thought that asking Theodore Nott to make love to her would help her get over her pain at Draco's betrothal? She had come to terms with her own situation years ago, but seeing Astoria Greengrass preening around Draco like a pretty blonde bird flashing her colors was incredibly painful to endure. Tears prickled her puffy eyes and she didn't bother trying to wipe them as they fell to the sheets beneath her. Now, because of her foolish behavior last night, she had irrevocably ruined her friendship with another boy she cared deeply for.

"Is this how my whole life is going to be?" she sighed wearily to herself, imagining a future with any wizard she wanted to get close to. It would always end before it could begin, because she could never let anyone ever know she wasn't everything she pretended to be….and she had no one to blame but herself. A short light knock on her door jilted her out of her thoughts. "Come in," she sighed, getting up to grab a silk lavender robe her parents had gotten her over the holiday. In her haste to throw herself into bed in the wee hours, she had simply taken off her uniform and fell into bed. Draco's towhead peered into her disgustingly neat room. How she managed to have the time to be neat and orderly while maintaining perfect grades and Head duties, he would never figure out. He took in her tear stained face and felt his chest tighten. _'Nott, you arsehole,'_ _he thought angrily_.

She held up a tiny hand to stop whatever he was going to say. "Theo isn't the bad guy here, Draco. I'm the one who made a mess of it, so don't go down there and make an arse out of yourself," her tired voice pleaded. Draco seethed, but knew he merely had to wait until she was in the library to pay a visit to his _dear_ friend. He raised his brow questioningly and she nodded, motioning lazily that he could sit next to her. Without waiting, the blonde wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her bushy curls. "Dare I ask?"

Hermione tried not to allow herself the simple pleasure being close to him gave her, his wiry muscles from years of being Slytherin's seeker flexing softly as he pulled her closer. She sighed wearily. "I pushed him too far. I wasn't in my right mind and made a bad decision that he thoroughly rejected. I was so stupid, Draco. I don't even think I wanted what I said I did, I was feeling rather sorry for myself I guess. Thankfully, clearer heads prevailed but I'm sure he will want to stay as far away from me as possible. After all, it's not like it's supposed to be anything but a fun distraction, right?" she began to babble before realizing she said way too much and zipped her lips.

She felt his body tremble slightly and his fingers flexed against her shoulders slightly. It didn't take the brightest witch of her age to realize how upset the man next to her was. "Hermione," he started, his voice carefully tight. "Did he….take _advantage_ of you? I need you to be very clear right now, Hermione, because I swear on Merlin that if he did, he will be very sorry for it!" he growled, gently taking her chin and looking at her face for the truth. Tears swelled up and glittered in her large eyes before spilling hot down her cheek.

"No. Theodore Nott didn't take anything from me, Draco. Please, don't think less of me, I couldn't stand it if you did," the saddened witch grabbed his hands from her face and gently pulled them into her lap. The Malfoy heir couldn't stop the pounding in his ears or his chest. The mere thought of Hermione being intimate with Nott caused a reaction in him that almost scared him.

"Draco, please…"

He focused his attention back on her and sighed to calm down. "Hermione, I could never think ill of you... I just don't want to see you hurt, especially by that prat, Nott. He never deserved you anyway, toying with a witch's affections like this," he squeezed her hands and brought them up to his moist lips for a quick peck. The witch's breath caught slightly, enjoying the gesture far more than she should. "Honestly, if anything, Theo probably feels taken advantage of at this point," she murmured, taking her hands back and getting up from the bed, flashing her pale thighs from the robe's confines as she did. Draco's mouth went dry and he stood up quickly. _"Oh, yes, I'm sure poor Teddy is positively scandalized,' he thought darkly._

"Alright then, don't you dare hide in here all day with your bloody notes. I'm going to wash up and head down, Astoria is waiting for me," the blonde rushed as he walked out and let the door close behind him, scurrying over to the bathroom to start a long shower.

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_


	6. Semantics, My Dear Granger

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

 _A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I had a couple of you say you were disappointed I didn't give much in the way of Hermione's first six year, but honestly, it's not terribly relevant to the story that I have planned and I just really didn't want to! I'm sorry :/ If I did a separate chapter for each year, they would have just been filler chapters that had no heart in them lol I'm impatient and want to set the stage for the actual plot. I have written the next seven chappies already and still haven't made it to the middle of my plans yet so hang in there with me! For those of you looking forward to some Draco/Hermione...well...lol_

 _ **Chapter Six: Semantics, My Dear Granger**_

The Slytherin witch managed to avoid meeting Theodore's eyes at lunch, mostly because she sat at the Ravenclaw table with Lisa Turpin with her back turned to him. She also found herself an invitation to a study group with Lisa, Padma Patil, and Terry Boot that took place in their common room. For the rest of the day. Which didn't mean she was scared to see Nott! No, she was just biding her time until she figured out what she could say to at least salvage their platonic friendship. At least, that is what she kept telling herself.

Draco, on the other hand, haunted the Slytherin common room under the pretense of seeing Astoria but kept a sharp grey eye out for Nott. He needed to have _words_ with him. Finally, the bugger showed his slightly haggard face and Malfoy wasted no time. Patting his blonde fiancé on the knee, he slipped in the seventh year boy's dorm and warded it shut. The brown haired wizard turned around in surprise until he recognized the blonde before him. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Theo lazily twirled his wand, arching a brow at the simmering wizard in front of him.

Draco gritted his teeth, letting his own wand become visible. "I've come to find out that my trust in your sense of self-preservation was misplaced. You've let Hermione believe you were capable of being anything more than a stress reliever to her. I had a crying witch in my arms this morning, worried that SHE did something wrong, that SHE pushed you too far. We both know that's bullocks and you have manipulated her to see how far you could go with her, only to drop her when _Daddy_ sends the word on who you're going to marry. So, I'm only going to tell you this one time. That girl is my best mate and you are going to stay far away from her because she doesn't need fuckwits like you ruining her life. She is NOT FOR YOU," he growled, desperately wanting to punch the shit out of the weedy git in front of him.

"Yea, well she's not for you either."

Draco's wand hand twitched. "Excuse me?" he hissed. Theodore stepped closer to him. "I said, she's not for you either. _Pillock_ ," he repeated, using his height to look down his nose at the blonde. "What in Merlin's balls are you on about, Nott?" Draco narrowed his eyes, lifting his pointed chin. "It's obvious how jealous you were, how you look at her when you think nobody's watching. You're no better than me, Malfoy. If she would let you, you would be in her bed faster than you could say 'Morganas left tit'! You're in love with her and the only person it's not obvious to is Hermione herself! So, piss off Malfoy!" Theo suddenly smirked nastily.

"You should be thanking me, really. She was _begging_ for me last night, you know? She was sprawled out on a table in front of me, flushed and willing, saying my name in that little breathy voice she has…. But I realized she would have regretted it and deserved better than what I could give her. Because you're right, Malfoy. She deserves better than us. So, I will leave her alone...but not so that you can do the same fucking thing to her," Theodore spat, eyeing the murderous glint in the silver eyes in front of him.

Draco didn't even feel his fist move until it made contact with the other boy's face. He grunted at the pain in his knuckles but couldn't stop himself from raising his fists again and again, coming down harder and harder on his house mate. He needed to cause Theodore as much pain as his words had caused him. They landed on the ground as Draco refused to let up, even as the slickness of blood made it harder to land his punches. Suddenly, his breath left him as his opponent landed a hit to his kidney, making him grunt and roll off Theo. His face a bloody mess and glasses broken, Theodore snarled and pounced on the blonde, hearing a ' _crunch'_ as he made contact with Draco's aristocratic nose.

"What the bloody FUCK?!"

Theodore growled in frustration as Goyle's thick arms pulled him off of the blonde prick and held him down while Zabini kept Draco from launching at him again. "Merlin's saggy balls, Nott! You're a lot stronger than you look, mate!" Goyle dragged him across the dorm. Theo spit out blood and continued glaring at Draco, who he was pleased to see, had broken his nose and his eyes were beginning to swell shut. Crabbe looked incredulously between the two, before conjuring a small medi-kit from somewhere and silently moving to treat Draco first.

Blaise let go of his friend before rubbing his face tiredly. "Why do I get the feeling that somehow Hermione is involved…" he sighed, taking some dittany and applying it to Nott's face. "You know she's going to go mental when she sees the pair of you."

Vincent pointed his wand at Draco's nose before muttering "Episkey" and watched the broken nose heal itself, albeit slightly swollen. "Neither of you are in a position to fight over the lady, remember that," Blaise frowned deeply, knowing things were only going to get worse from here. He was fairly certain both of them were halfway in love with the girl, but neither free to act on it. Draco continued to stare daggers at Nott through his bruised eyes. The blood finally cleaned off his face, Theodore grabbed his forgotten wand off the floor and stormed out of room, ignoring the surprised stares from his fellow snakes as he exited the Common Room.

Draco nodded his thanks to Blaise and Vince, wincing as he flexed his hands. He was fairly certain that Nott would keep his word and leave Hermione alone, if only for her own benefit. Gathering his wand, he cast a quick glamour on his eyes before exiting the dorms as well. Ignoring Astoria's concerned looks, he continued on out of the dungeons and to his own Head's dorm, which were empty at the moment. Going into his private stock of Ogden's finest firewhisky, he moodily poured out 3 fingers worth into a summoned glass before downing it. He had hoped it would rid his mind of the image of a wanton Hermione Granger panting and writhing on a library table….

Four glasses later, it had only gotten worse. "Shite," he cussed, dragging a battered hand through his rakish blonde hair. He sprawled out on the couch, not noticing his amber drink sloshing onto the carpet as he did. The drunker her got, the more ridiculous his thoughts of the girl became. Now he was thinking of how she must have been nearly naked that morning under her thin robe...and they were on her bed together... he quickly threw back his glass. This was fucking hopeless.

A slight squeaking of the painting opening alerted him that the object of his disastrous thoughts had arrived. He watched her blearily under his fading concealment charm and groaned when she narrowed her eyes at the half empty decanter. "Stop looking all judgy at me, witch," he lazily waved her off. She snorted delicately. "It's a filthy habit, Draco. It's not even _dark_ out yet, for Merlin's sake," she gestured to the fading sunlight peeking through the green curtains. He shrugged dramatically. "Semantics, my dear Granger. Semantics."

She sighed before dropping her bag heavily on the floor and plopped down next to him. He pretended not to be affected by her nearness, even as she shoved his legs to make more room for herself. Her skirt, while regulation length, couldn't stop a flash of the tops of her stockings as she curled herself up in the corner. _'She's going to be the absolute death of me!' he bemoaned._ "So what provoked your foray into premature alcoholism this early evening?" she almost smirked at him, thankful to feel a small amusement instead of the dull ache that had filled her day so far. She had come directly to her dorm from the Ravenclaw rooms and had yet to face Theo.

The wizard sat up to pour himself a fifth glass, ignoring the disapproving clucking sound from his left. Hissing as it burned his throat, he slammed the glass back down and looked at the curly springs of hair that were escaping her ponytail. The effect was absolutely mesmerizing to him. He flicked the errant strands back quickly before he could stop himself, noticing the slight sharp breath she drew. He leaned away from her immediately. After a pause, he sighed.

"I think I may have made a huge mistake and it's come back to bite me in the arse," he looked at the green carpet beneath them. Her brows furrowed. "What do you mean?" she twisted her pretty little mouth, a habit she did when she was faced with a problem. It did nothing to calm his already shot nerves. He didn't answer her but just shook his head and patted her hand. "You know you're my best friend, right?" he asked, letting his hand linger on her soft one a little longer than it should.

Hermione stared down at his large hand as it softly stroked her own. She felt her cheeks grow warm at the slightly intimate contact. "Of course, Draco. You know you can tell me anything, I promise not to judge. Is this about this morning? I made you uncomfortable didn't I? I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have said anything, it's just silly witch talk. I'll work it out with Theo eventually, honest. We're all friends, after all. No need to be indignant on my behalf," she babbled, as she tended to do when she was nervous. Draco's expression turned dark when he heard Nott's name. "I'm not worried about _him_ ," he said nastily, taking his hand back but immediately missing her warmth.

Hermione pursed her lips to stop from defending Theo, knowing it would just irritate him. Sitting up, he closed the small space between them. "Don't apologize about this morning. Don't ever apologize for confiding in me. I'm here for you, even if it's just ' _silly witch talk_ '," he said softly, letting his red rimmed eyes meet her honey colored ones. He was close enough to smell her sweet perfume that wafted from her neck. "Tell me what is wrong Draco, you're never so maudlin," she pleaded softly. They stayed like that for a moment, neither willing to move.

"I think I've come to regret letting my parents choose Astoria for me."

She sighed heavily, as this was not a subject she was want to think about. She pulled him into a tight hug, and he stiffened slightly at the sudden contact. She released him, thinking she had made him uncomfortable again but was pleasantly surprised when he reached for her and buried his head in the crook of her neck. "I made a mistake, Mione. She's not who I want. Not at all," he whispered tightly, alcohol loosening his already glib tongue. She stayed silent but ran her hands soothingly across his back. "I don't know what to do…..This is a really big fuck up, you know? You can't just go around signing magical contracts all willy nilly! My parents will kill me if I don't go through with it….but….I just….I can't bear the thought of it, I can't! Not when who I want is right in front of me every day…" he choked out, stopping himself from blurting out her name.

Hermione felt a sharp pain in her chest. So he was in love, then. It was one thing to know he would ultimately have an arranged marriage, but hearing he loved another witch did things to her insides that she didn't dare name. Still, this wasn't about her unrequited feelings. "Who, Draco? Perhaps we can work out a plan to counteract your betrothal….I could write to your mother, you know she would rather cut off her wand arm than see you unhappy," she forced a hopeful tone for his sake, letting her chin rest on his taut shoulder. She felt his chest rumble with a chuckle.

"Yes, I am quite the mummy's boy aren't I?" He toyed with the ends of her ponytail, enjoying the softness of her curls. "You said it, not me," she smiled slightly. She finally pulled out of his embrace and squeezed his hand. "We will figure out a way, Draco. You can't be the first wizard to want out of a betrothal contract, and I dare say, you won't be the last," she said gently, determined to make him happy any way she could.

She stood up and Draco missed her warmth immediately. "I should write to Mother, liquid courage and all that," he stood as well, shaking his head to get a bit more clarity in his slightly blurry vision. She nodded, turning to take her leave, but stopped and rose up to gently peck his cheek. "Good luck, Draco," she whispered before walking quickly to her room. He stood rooted in place, slightly trembling from her touch. "Salazar help me, I've turned into a complete sod," he murmured to himself before turning in the opposite direction to his own chamber. He really did have to hurry up and write before the alcohol wore off.


	7. Broken and Not Mended

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

 _A/N: Hello again! I love all the feedback that I'm hearing and wanna clear up a few things that seem to be causing some confusion...Hermione didn't just all of a sudden fall in love with Draco for no reason, in chap 2, she talks about how her feelings for Draco started becoming un-platonic during their Sixth Year but she has never acted on them because she knows it would be a dead end and she has too much to lose if her secret ever came out, including his friendship. Draco started realizing he likes Hermione as more than a friend after sharing their Head's dorm and realizing she's not just one of the boys, but he obviously has no idea that his romantic intentions towards her wouldn't be welcomed. Hermione's main goal is to avoid anything that would cause her true heritage to come out, which includes any marital background checks that precede a betrothal contract. KEEP THIS IN MIND. Second, Hermione is NOT purposely breaking Theo's heart, she has no idea that his feelings run any deeper than her own towards him, which are that of close friendship and mutual attraction. She cares for Theo, even loves him, but is not IN LOVE with him because she already is in love with Draco. Theo doesn't know she is in love with Draco but, as we saw last time, he knows that Draco might love Hermione and is threatened by it because he doesn't want Hermione to get hurt seeing as Draco is not 'available'. He himself knows he'll be forced into a contract and doesn't want to damage Hermione's reputation, which is why he stopped them from going too far in the library...WHEW! lol Oh, and Theo is only getting the blame because Draco is convinced that he's messing with Hermione's emotions and reputation (Men, UGH!) lol god forbid a girl can take care of herself, ammiright? Hermione thinks Theo was off put by her pushing him too far and that she was pressuring him to give her more than what they had originally agreed on, which was just casual snogging without the commitment. NOW! Here were are, enjoy! Review if you love messy triangles :p_

 _ **Chapter Seven: Broken and Not Mended**_

The next morning, Hermione was privy to bits of gossip from her House as she slid next to Millicent for breakfast. She reached for a piece of toast as her larger friend started talking about a big fight that happened yesterday in the dorms. Buttering her bread, she rolled her eyes at the immaturity of some of her housemates. Thankfully, Slytherin was a private house and she knew the news of a fight would not go past their table. "...and poor Theodore had to go to the Hospital Wing after and get stitches! Draco was furious but the boys are keeping silent about the whole thing, won't say a word. Bloody suspicious, if you ask me," the brunette finished, downing the contents of her cup.

Hermione went still. "Theodore and Draco? My, how strange indeed…" she finally murmured, losing her appetite and feeling a cold clamminess take over her body. "Will you excuse me, Millie? I seem to have forgotten an essay back in my room," she quickly gathered her bag and didn't wait for a reply as she made her way quickly to the dungeons.

Muttering the password, she quietly entered the Slytherin common room and looked to find Theo. "Granger, what a pleasant surprise," Blaise spotted her and smiled at her. "Morning, Zabini. Um, have you seen Theo this morning? I have a quick question for him," she lied glibly, plastering on an innocent face. The Italian boy's eyes tightened slightly but was gone before she could remark on it. "Nope, he spent the evening at the Hospital Wing, I'm afraid. Had a nasty fall from one of the staircases yesterday," he said smoothly, noting the small frown she shot him. _'Liar, liar…' she thought, unsurprised in the least._ "Well in that case, I should go see him there then. Thank you, Blaise," she nodded and turned to exit the dorms.

Making her way up to the Hospital Wing, she fretted over the fact she caused a fight between the two boys. Draco could never just leave well enough alone, could he? Theodore would probably not be pleased to see her, but she had to make it right somehow. She finally reached her destination and found Theo behind a white curtain, changing out his pajama top for a clean oxford shirt. "Theo? It's Hermione…. may I see you when you're ready?" she asked politely, trying not to let her nerves get the best of her. She saw his shadow pause at her voice. "Please?" she added, slightly pleading.

After an excruciating moment, he finally nodded. Biting her lip nervously, she paced slightly as he slipped on his vest and then his robes before appearing from behind the curtain. Hermione looked up and gasped, her hands flying to her mouth in shock. "Oh Theo…." she whispered, her hands automatically reaching for his healing bruises and stitches across his left eyebrow. It stung when he pulled away before she could reach him. She forced her hands back to her sides.

"I'm so sorry, Theodore. I had no idea Draco would attack you, I told him to leave you alone! He saw me upset and jumped to conclusions, and I swear, I told him it was my own fault and that you had done nothing wrong," she whispered furiously, hating the tightness in her throat and the stinging in her eyes. He stood stoically still and made no motion he accepted her apology. She blinked back her tears. "This is all my fault. I led you on...and all you did was stop me from making a fool of myself. You're a good man, Theodore Nott, much better than I deserve right now. Please, even if it's not today or tomorrow…. please say we can still be friends? I promise never to embarrass you like that again, honestly...we can be strictly platonic and I won't ask for anything," she hated the way her voice wavered, bordering on needy. But dammit, he was one of her oldest friends and to lose his friendship now would be almost unbearable.

He sighed quietly, hating the tears that were falling silently down her cheek. She was so innocent, she had no idea that it was he who was the fool, not her. "Hermione, I... I think it best if we have some time apart for now. Honestly, what was between us...it's got to end. It's not fair to either of us to continue on like this. I could get a letter any day now about a betrothal, as could you, and then what? Let's stop this before you get hurt," he tried to sound casual but he felt miserable as he watched her cry quietly. _'You are an arsehole of the highest order, Nott, but it's for her own good,' he told himself_. It didn't help him feel any less like a callous prat as she just nodded quietly at his words. "Yes, of course, you're right. I'm being unreasonable to expect things to be as they were. You have your responsibilities to think about, as do I. Perhaps someday we can look back on our time fondly and be friends again. Goodbye, Theo," she hastily wiped her tears and forced a painful smile before exiting the wing before he could see her breakdown.

He watched her leave, clenching his fists hard enough to draw blood to keep from going after her. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, willing the prickling behind his eyes to go away. He had no right to feel sorry for himself, none at all.

Draco observed the dinner table and had yet to see Hermione's fluff of hair appear. She had seemed withdrawn in classes all day, only speaking when spoken to and not raising her hand even once. He noticed with satisfaction that Nott looked worse for wear, the bruise paste not working fast enough to hide the sickly yellow marks on his face, not to mention the stitches that marred his brow. Zabini's dark form moved to sit next to him, eyeing the blonde warily. "Granger stopped by the hospital wing this morning to visit our friend over there," he gestured to the barely eating Theo. Draco grit his teeth. That was _not_ what he wanted to hear. However, considering that Hermione was not anywhere near the prat all day, he assumed Nott had kept his promise to stay away from her. Still, it didn't please him that Hermione appeared to suffer for it.

"Yes, well, it looks like our friend has learned his lesson. Hermione will get over it, I'm sure, and Nott will move on once he gets contracted before graduation," he smirked, digging into his shepard's pie. Well, that was one problem solved. Now, if only getting out of his own betrothal contract would be that easy.

He had little doubt his mother could persuade his father to at least do a bit of informal research on the Grangers', as was customary before any serious background checks began. Lucius Malfoy didn't like being made a fool of, and liked it even less when it involved Astoria's father, so they would have to tread carefully. His mother knew the biggest obstacle would be getting his father to part with the galleons required by the contract, which was not an inconsiderable amount, and giving it to a smug Mr. Greengrass. He knew that the Greengrasses weren't keen on letting their daughter marry into an accused Death Eater's family and would make Lucius pay dearly at the public affront of a broken betrothal.

By the end of dinner, Hermione had yet to make an appearance and Draco decided to bring her a plate up to their rooms. A sort of peace offering, since he knew she would be angry with him over this whole Nott business. Ignoring the glare from the Head's portrait, he entered and placed the plate on the coffee table before going to knock on Hermione's door. He paused but she ignored him. He tried to touch the door, but hissed as whatever wards she placed burned him. Sighing, he raised his wand and tried to figure out how to dismantle the wards, muttering a few complicated spells. After 15 minutes, he finally heard the click of her door opening and he entered, ignoring the tearful glare she shot him. "Get out, Draco," she said hoarsely, turning her frizzy hair from him.

"Hermione…."

She sat up suddenly, a fierce look on her wet face. "How dare you! How DARE you, Draco! I trusted you! Theodore was my friend and it was MY problem to deal with. I asked you to not interfere and you went and ATTACKED HIM in his own room! Now he hates me! He wants nothing to do with me, after seven years of friendship, because of YOU!" she cried, her magic crackling around her dangerously. Draco stayed silent, eyeing her warily. "Just get out, I can't look at you right now," she flung a hand and he found himself being flung back out of her room before the door slammed shut in his face. Stunned at her dismissal of him, he rubbed a large hand down his face. "Well, shite."


	8. Valentine, Oh Valentine

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

 _A/N: Yay for a slightly long chappie! Sorry I wasn't able to upload yesterday, but my sick toddler refused to detach from his mommy for three days strait lol I had a few questions about if and when people will find out about Hermione's lie and, honestly, not for a while! Our girl is very crafty and pragmatic, after all :D I may have mentioned this before hand, but the majority of this story will take place POST Hogwarts, so there's plenty of time for things to completely unravel (oh, and they will)! Thank you for all the support, it really brightens my day :) btw, i'm curious about who's team draco and who's team theo! I have already completed the outline for the story a long time ago, so it's not a vote, I just wanna know how many people I'm going to disappoint :p_

 _ **Chapter Eight: Valentine, Oh Valentine**_

It took almost a whole MONTH before Hermione would deign to speak to him. She knew that the whole school had noticed that she had separated herself from both Nott and Malfoy, preferring to spend her time with the other Slytherin girls in her year, minus of course Pansy. It would be Valentine's Day tomorrow, which fell on a Tuesday this year much to the annoyance of the young lovers in Hogwarts.

Hermione smiled from Daphne's bed at a giggling Tracey Davis, who was blushing from a note given to her anonymously that morning in the owl post. "A secret admirer? How exciting! I would bet 10 galleons it's that shy Ravenclaw boy, Boot. He's been eyeing your girly bits for the past 2 weeks in Charms," Millicent let out a throaty laugh as the redhead blushed even deeper. Hermione shook her head in disagreement. "No, no, it's obviously Macmillan! He's a 'Puff and prolly thinks you'll hex his bullocks off, but he gets all stammery when you look at him in Herbology! I'll wager 15 galleons on it," she smirked. It was common knowledge that the blonde Hufflepuff boy had a thing for gingers, as he had dated Susan Bones the year before.

"20 galleons says she sent it to herself."

Daphne rolled her green eyes at the nasty pug nosed girl sulking from her bed. "Don't be so bitter Pansy, it's been almost 2 months already!" she said snidely, ignoring the daggers Pansy threw at her. Hermione and Millie shared glances, knowing damn well Pansy would only stop being bitter when Daphne's little sister dropped dead. Tracey ignored them, still smiling at the note. "It says to meet him in front of the Great Hall tomorrow at 5….oh! I don't know what to wear!" she whined, running to her wardrobe to start frantically flicking through all her dresses. Hermione flicked her wrist to page through her Dark Arts text. As much as she despised the Carrow siblings, she could ill afford to fall behind for a NEWT class.

"You look smashing in blue, Tracey, try that one to the left," Daphne called out, lazily gesturing to the dress she spotted. "I don't know why you're getting so excited, Davis. Macmillan is a blood traitor and any respectable witch, even a half-blood such as yourself, shouldn't want to be caught _dead_ with him," Pansy muttered vilely. Deciding she had heard enough of the witch, Hermione discreetly waved her wand and cast a silent 'Silencio'. Millie winked at her.

The curly haired witch turned her attention back to the blanched face of Tracey. "Don't listen to that one, Tracey. If it's Macmillan, he's a nice enough bloke and not shabby looking either. If it's Boot, he's certainly fit as well! Just enjoy yourself tomorrow and don't think about what people will say….do what makes you happy," she smiled softly, happy to see her friend perk up again. Holding a beautiful deep blue dress up to her modest chest, the redhead twirled around playfully. Daphne was right, the dress was lovely.

A small knock on the door interrupted them and Tracey went to allow their guest entry. A small third year girl with dark hair eyed them excitedly. "I have a note for the Head Girl," she squeaked out nervously before running over to Hermione and depositing the small parchment into her hands. "Thank you," she nodded to the girl as she exited before looking down at the note. The handwriting was all too familiar and a small knot formed in her stomach. She had barely said two words to Draco outside of their Head duties or class requirements. He had yet to apologize, and knowing him, probably would not anytime soon.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, Granger! A secret rendezvous, perhaps? How scandalous of you, you dirty bird," Millie grinned lasciviously at the annoyed glare she got in return. Unfolding the parchment, she was unsurprised to see just a few sentences.

 _Please?_

 _I miss you._

 _I'm an arse._

Balling the note up in her hand, she vanished it with a twinge of annoyance. He was going to have to do a lot better than that if he wanted her forgiveness for ruining her friendship with Theo. "Not a secret admirer than?" Daphne raised a brow at the frowning brunette. Hermione sighed before shutting her book shut. "No, just a prat wasting my time." She got up and brushed her skirt down before grabbing her bag. "I'm going back to my room, have fun discussing what Macmillan plans on doing with our dear Davis," she half smiled at her friends before heading out.

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Reaching her dorm, she whispered the password, hoping the common room would be empty. A hint of silver hair peeking from above the couch dashed her hopes. Draco sat up at her entrance, an almost hopeful look on his chiseled face. He was met with the blank expression she had been wearing for him the last month and drooped slightly. _Damn_. He rose up from the couch and winced as she stiffened from his nearness. "Hermione….I'm…." he paused, hating having to say what he knew he had to. She looked expectantly at him, not warming up the frost in her eyes. He hung his head. "I'm sorry, alright?" he muttered quietly, looking at the carpet and twisting his hands at his side.

"Sorry you broke my trust? Sorry you ruined one of my best friendships? Or sorry you got caught?"

He winced at the sharp tone. She was not going to make this even a _little bit_ easy for him. "I am sorry about not letting you talk to Nott yourself. I was just so bloody angry! You were so miserable that morning and I blamed him for it, no matter what you said. I stand by that, Hermione. I know you think you were the one in the wrong, but Nott should have had more care for your feelings and never let it go so far. It's not right for a bloke to take so many liberties with a witch he knows he won't marry. No matter what she thinks she wanted," he said, watching a small sigh escape her lips.

"Draco, I know this may come as a shock to you, but witches can take care of their own problems. I can see that you did have decent intentions but you need to learn to mind your own business. I'm not an idiot, I know Theo was never going to marry me. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I don't want my first experience to be with some stranger down the line? It was selfish of me and no matter what you think, Theo was the one put upon and not me," she frowned at the mercurial look in his eyes.

"Hermione, if you were found out, you would be ruined. That's the only reason he stopped, not because he didn't want to with you or felt ' _put upon'_. That's why he has stayed away from you. Not because he hates you or thinks less of you. As your friend, he is keeping his distance because he knows it's what's best for _both_ of you," he felt so hypocritical saying those words. An ache of longing to touch her had plagued him all month and he couldn't take it anymore. He reached forward and brushed a tiny tear from her cheek. "It's so unfair, isn't it Draco? I'm not saying I was in love but I was very fond of him….and in the end we won't even belong to the one who loves us, but the one who was simply the highest bidder," she said bitterly, speaking for both Draco and Theo. Certainly not herself, as she would never be auctioned off by her muggle parents.

Draco pulled her into a tentative hug, breathing her in greedily. Pleased she didn't reject him, he tightened his hold on her curves. Gods, he had missed her. Hermione finally circled her arms around his tall frame and let out a tiny sigh. "I forgive you, you prat." The blonde grinned widely as he placed his chin on the top of her head, not yet relinquishing his hold on her. Finally, she began to pull away and wiped her tears off. "Any luck with your Astoria problem? Your mother must be frantic, considering she was the one who pulled the strings on that contract," she changed the subject hastily.

Draco frowned. "She was very displeased at first. It is a rather big embarrassment on her part, especially since she doesn't have as many friends these days and to lose another is not appealing. However, she's started to come around on my choice of witch. She's always been friendly with her, but she comes from a rather obscure family and you can bet on Father doing his best to dig up as much dirt as possible on her. He's rather keen to keep his galleons, after all. I suspect Mother is trying to persuade him to initiate a quiet background check, so not to alert any bells with the Greengrasses. After all, if it goes sour with this witch, then we still need Astoria and I certainly don't want a wife who found out she was second choice," he shuddered at the thought.

"Why won't you just tell me who she is? Is she in our house? Please don't tell me it's a Gryffindor…"

He looked at her, horrified at the thought. She giggled. "I don't want to say until I know she's a possibility," he murmured, please to see her smile. She was so pretty in the candlelight. "So tell me about your plans for tomorrow? I'm stuck with Astoria, but that doesn't mean I can't live vicariously through you," he asked easily, feeling a small prick of jealousy at the thought of another wizard touching her. She rolled her eyes and finally sat down. "No, I don't fancy Valentine's Day much, and plan on staying right here and revising my Transfiguration essay. If you're interested in an intrigue though, Tracey will be meeting a secret admirer tomorrow and we've placed bets on who the chap could be. My money's on Macmillan," she chuckled good naturedly. Draco waved his hand lazily in dismissal as he plopped down next to her.

"He'd never date a Slytherin. Not enough balls."

Hermione smiled and clucked her tongue. "I don't know, Draco. You might be surprised by Hufflepuffs," she remembered Cedric Diggory, the boy who had been Hogwart's Tri-Wizard champion, who had been a badger. The poor boy had been 3 years dead, but his memory was still fresh in their minds. A quiet moment passed before Draco grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "Well, I'm going to go to bed, I have a feeling it's going to be a long day of arse kissing tomorrow," Draco stood up and stretched, pulling his shirt from his pants and loosening his green and silver tie. "Good night Draco," she smiled, happy that they were on speaking terms again. She watched him as his door closed and left her to her own devices.

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

When she woke up the next morning, she was not surprised to see a beautiful bouquet of white lilies at the foot of her bed. She smiled softly at the card and plucked it from the flowers. ' _To the most beautiful girl in the world, thanks for giving this stubborn git a second chance. Yours, Draco.'_ Scooping up the lilies to her face, she inhaled the scent deeply. Every year since Draco found out white lilies were her favorite, he sent them to her for Valentine's Day. He laughed at her since white lilies were often associated with funerals, but she enjoyed the simplicity of their beauty. Draco announced they suited her and had started sending them to her ever since.

Still smiling, she conjured a vase to place them in before proceeding to her bathroom to get ready for the day. Throwing her hair into a braid that trailed over her shoulder, she sprayed her favorite perfume that smelled slightly like candy and vanilla before grabbing her robes. Not seeing Draco around, she quickly grabbed her bag and headed down to the Great Hall, enjoying the fluttering pink and red decorations everywhere. She rolled her eyes at the Gryffindor table, where that silly bint Lavender Brown was making a ridiculous showing of the tiny bracelet Weasley had given her. _'Look at him, he's actually PROUD he gave her that pathetic looking piece of jewelry,' she snorted unkindly._

At her own table, Astoria was quietly flashing the necklace Draco had given her that morning and Hermione tried not to laugh at the sick expression Pansy was given the younger girl. "Morning, Granger. You're looking radiant today, is that the flush of young love staining your cheeks?" Blaise grinned cheekily at her, passing her the pumpkin juice. She shot him a glare, taking the juice from him and passing it back. "I think I see a trail of broken hearts behind you, Zabini. What lucky witch won the lottery of getting your attentions today?" she gave him a facetious look as he chuckled. "Who said there was only one?" he laughed, enjoying the incredulous look she shot him as she chewed her eggs. Shaking her head, she looked around to see the owls descending down to deliver their trinkets for the day.

A handsome dark brown owl she had never seen before dropped a small silver wrapped package into her lap. Confused, she looked around to see if she could place the sender but nobody seemed to be watching her. She was surprised when a school owl dropped yet another package, this one in red, in her lap. What in Salazar's name was going on? She looked once again but saw nobody was paying her any attention, frustrating her, as she hated mysteries. She eyed the first package before performing a basic diagnostics spell. She had learned her lesson in fourth year, when Victor Krum's jealous fans began sending her hexed packages after seeing them together at the Yule Ball.

Discovering nothing, she gingerly unwrapped the paper to see a small jewelry box. Slowly opening it, she let out a small gasp at the beautiful diamond and emerald studded earrings nestled inside. Whoever sent her these had known she didn't fuss too much with jewelry and preferred simplistic pieces. These were obviously very expensive and goblin made, glittering in the sunlight. She checked over the package once more to see if a note was left but there was nothing. She could feel eyes on her and looked up to see Theo looking directly at her before slowly looking away. Draco had also noticed her gift and narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at the taller boy. _'Oh Theo….' she thought sadly._ Even though he kept his distance, he had gone through the trouble of giving her these beautiful earrings that were exactly to her taste. She would find a way to thank him and not embarrass him.

She slipped the earrings into her ears, knowing it would please him, before turning her attentions to the other slightly bigger gift. Running the same diagnostics and finding no hexes, she peeled away the red paper to see yet another jewelry box. Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline, very surprised indeed. Inside was a petite and sparkling sapphire bracelet, set in platinum with diamond accents. Whoever had sent this knew her birthstone was sapphire and that she had tiny wrists. She peeked over to Theo again but he wasn't looking, and neither was anyone else. Reverently placing the bracelet on her wrist, the clap disappeared once it was in place. Finishing her breakfast, Hermione rose from the table and made her way to the first class she had, which was double Potions with Slughorn.

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

After a full day of witnessing nauseating displays of affection all over the castle, Draco was crossing the quad when a sleek black owl floated down in front of him, a small scroll attached to its outstretched foot. Smiling at his mother's owl, Calisto, he patted the birds feathers fondly and shooed her to the owlery to get some rest. Quickly breaking the Malfoy seal, he scanned the contents eagerly and allowed a small smirk to twitch his lips. His mother had succeeded in bringing his father around to the idea of breaking his contract, and that was at least a small step in the right direction. It might take a little while before his father agreed to start a background check but, hey, it was only February!

Pocketing his note, he continued on into the Great Hall for dinner, where he had to meet Astoria and go on some ridiculous 'romantic stroll in the moonlight', like it wasn't the middle of bleeding winter! He was annoyed he had to play the part of doting fiancé, but, he reminded himself as he walked through the massive entrance hall, it was only temporary until he could pursue Hermione in full. That bracelet he had asked mother for last week had looked beautiful on the witch, as of course it should, and the little monster inside his chest purred when she had put it on. Of course, bloody Nott couldn't just leave well enough alone and just _had_ to upstage his moment by sending those stupid earrings!

"Draco!"

The blonde looked up to see his pretty fifth year betrothed as she raised an arm from her spot at the Slytherin table. Stifling a sigh, he plastered on a small smile as he made his way to her and politely kissed her cheek. Hermione was down a few spaces next to Davis, who looked incredibly nervous, seemingly giving the ginger witch a pep talk. Astoria began to prattle on as she served him a helping of mince pie and pumpkin juice, unaware of his complete inattention. Suddenly, Tracey jumped up and made her way away from the table and out of the Great Hall and Hermione turned to Daphne next to her to share a look.

Getting a gentle nudge, he brought his focus back to Astoria, who was narrowing her eyes slightly at him. "Well, are you ready to get on then?" he asked smoothly, getting up from his uneaten plate and putting an arm out for her. Flicking her green eyes from the plate she had made him to Hermione, she settled on him and took him arm to let him lead them out. He mentally groaned his annoyance as they passed the brunette and felt the fifth year grip him slightly tighter.


	9. Out Of Reach

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

 _A/N: Sorry this is a shamefully short chappie, but the next ones are decently long, this one just didn't fit in either the previous chapter or the next so I made it a stand alone one. I had a question about the bracelet Hermione received, and no, there is no special meaning being the clap disappearing, it's just a standard security measure to make sure the clasp doesn't break and fall off. Hermione can remove it at any time and it's not a charmed or cursed piece :D I love that a lot of you see to be team triad lol but unfortunately Hermione int his fic is a one wizard type of girl, especially since I don't see either Draco or Theo sharing lol. I'm flattered that some of you have jumped ship to Team Theo, even though you normally are Team Draco, because of the way he is in my story...you are either going to be reallllyyy happy later...or hate me with a passion hahahaha_

 _btw...I'm bracing myself for the hate mail after this one lol Enjoy!_

 _ **Chapter Nine: Out of Reach**_

Hermione retired to her common room and had just grabbed a glass of elvish wine that Millicent had cheekily sent her for the holidays when the portrait slammed open, startling her to spill her drink. "Draco, what in Circe's name?" she frowned at her wet nightgown, standing to grab her wand from the coffee table. The blonde sucked in a breath at the wet clingy material around her chest. He almost whimpered when she silently flicked her wand to dry the material before facing him with an annoyed expression.

"Well? I hadn't even had a SIP of that yet! I thought you would be out for at least another hour with your little witch," she pouted, folding her arms across her chest. Her eyes were slightly golden from the fireplace that crackled behind them, curls falling across her shoulder and tumbling down her back. Gods, she was so beautiful. He started shrugging off his robes, grinning wickedly at her.

"Yes, well, don't tell her this but I'd much rather spend time with _this_ witch right here," he snaked her hand into his and brought it up to his lips, not missing the flush that spread across her cheeks. "Flattery won't make me forget you made me waste perfectly good wine," she turned quickly from him, plucking her hand hastily from his, and going to pour more wine. Draco conjured another glass and took the decanter from her hands, purposefully grazing his fingers against hers. Filling both glasses, he placed the wine back and raised a glass to her. "What shall we toast to?" he asked, eyeing her slightly breathy appearance with pleasure. "To friendship," she answered after a beat, quickly clinking their glasses before downing her own.

He smirked quickly before drinking and placing the glass down on the table, seeing she had already sat back down on the couch and grabbed a book. "Hermione," he cajoled her gently, sitting next to her. "Hmm?" she answered distractedly, not looking up from her book. "Your book is upside down, love."

Amber eyes widening comically, he chuckled as he reached over and turned her book around for her. Blushing brightly, she mumbled her thanks, still refusing to meet his teasing silver orbs. After letting her be for a few minutes, Draco let his fingertips graze her leg as he bent over to untie his shoes, pleased with the little jolt he knew she felt. Slamming her book shut, she looked at him curiously. "What game you playing, Draco?" she asked, her mouth twisting slightly. Silver brows raised up in feigned innocence.

"I got a letter from mother today. She got my father to start thinking about breaking my betrothal," he smiled at the witch next to him, taking her hand and caressing it with his roughened thumb. "It's only a short matter of time before he'll consent to doing a check on her family." Looking at their entwined hands, her breath stilled slightly. "Who is she, Draco? You never said," she asked quietly, smiling softly up at him. "Something the brilliant Hermione Granger doesn't know? Well, it's my lucky day," he smirked, pressing himself against her. "Tell me, did you like the bracelet I sent you?" She gasped quietly, looking down at her wrist where the sapphires twinkled at her.

Taking her trembling chin in his hand, he tipped his silver head down to capture her surprised lips, his chest bursting as he finally tasted her. Her book fell off her lap, neither caring as her hands flew up to his hair to rake her fingers through. He lifted his lips off hers for a moment, nipping her ear lightly. "It's always been you, you silly witch," he groaned into her soft cheek. Her eyes were wide and wet, surprising him when a tear fell down as he wiped it away. "What's wrong, love?" he frowned, cupping her face.

"Oh Draco….."

He chuckled softly, using his thumb to wipe another tear away. "Why the tears?" She closed her eyes, as if looking at him was the most painful thing she could do. Taking his hand from her face, she turned away. After a few shaky breaths, she looked back into his eyes. "I can't do this," her voice cracked and before he could stop her, she hastily got up to run into her room and away from him.

Draco stared at the spot she had just vacated, his brain trying to catch up with what just transpired. Was he too late? Did she….did she already have a contract? His heart clenched at the thought. No, she would have told him. But, what else would keep her from accepting him? Shaking his head to clear away the cobwebs, the lithe wizard jumped up and pounded on her door. "Hermione, you don't just get to say that and then run away!" he demanded, his heart racing with a strange panic.

 _Silence_

Draco could feel his magic swirling around him, and before he realized it, the door before him blew open and off the hinges, startling the blotchy faced girl inside. Her eyes were large and red with shock at the brutal display of his raw magic, and she could feel his emotions rolling off of him in large, desperate waves. He stood there like a shaking leaf, before storming in and pacing in front of her bed. Hermione wished she could soothe him and tell him it was all right, she would love nothing more than to be his wife one day. She had never anticipated that her feelings would ever be returned by him, so she was now faced with the agony of rejecting her heart's desire in order to keep her secret. Logically, her reasoning was sound but that didn't help much when the gnawing in the pit of her stomach intensified. "Draco, I have to ask you to not pursue a contract with me," she sat up at the edge of her bed and tried to look calm as Draco's head whipped to her incredulously.

"No."

She sighed. One trait that she knew Draco would be loath to admit he had was a stubborn streak that ran deeper than even the staunchest Gryffindor. He was not used to being told he couldn't have something, especially when it was seemingly within his grasp. So, she would have to make herself _out_ of his grasp, and quickly. "Draco…I don't think that you have really thought this through all the way. You're confused. Being in close quarters with a girl, even your best friend, has blurred a line that wasn't meant to be broken…" she pleaded, trying not to shrink away from his gaze. He said nothing but continued to burn thru her with those molten silver eyes.

"You can't tell me you don't feel it too, Hermione! Who BETTER to understand me than the girl who has been there with me the last six years, who knows me better than I know myself sometimes! I love you," he declared defiantly, crossing his arms defensively across his hard chest. Hermione raised her chin, fire meeting ice. "The answer is no, Draco. I love you but I don't think that a romantic relationship will be possible between us. Let us not ruin a perfectly good friendship over some elvish wine and misplaced affections," she hoped she sounded convincing, her resolve cracking just the tiniest bit at the crestfallen face of the man in front of her. His face hardened, jaw clenched, as he glared at her for a moment. She could see no forgiveness in his icy silver eyes.

"I see. I apologize if my feelings for you have made you uncomfortable."

Before she could say anything, the blonde stormed out of her presence and didn't look back, reaching his own room in record time before slamming the door. Shakily, Hermione reached her hand out and silently called for her wand from the sitting room. With a wave, she repaired the door and shut it tightly before collapsing back down on her bed, tears leaking out of her eyes and a shuddered sob of her heart breaking. She had to be strong, but she was by no means made of stone…and hell, even stone crumbled in the face of a storm. It certainly didn't matter if it was a storm of her own making. She would feel that pain quite keenly regardless, for possibly the rest of her life.


	10. We All Fall Down

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

 _A/N: IT'S ABOUT TO GET REAL! We've reached a turning point in the story and a point of no return for our dear Slytherins :p If I were to divide this story into parts, we would be coming up towards the end of part one in the next few chapters...and again, the majority of this story takes place after Hogwarts!_

 _ **Chapter Ten: We All Fall Down**_

The eighteen-year-old witch tried to continue her normal routine as the rest of the semester passed quickly. Draco was nothing if not completely courteous to her, perfunctory and almost impersonal. It hurt her deeply, but she forced herself to understand that this was his way of coping with her rejection. She took to staying at the library late into the nights to avoid their little common room, or keeping herself busy with her friends as much as possible on weekends. She tried very hard to ignore the sting of not being able to talk to her best friend….and she had put away the bracelet he had given her deep into the bowels of her trunk so she wouldn't accidently stumble upon it and feel an ache in her chest.

Tracey did indeed meet with Macmillan on Valentine's day and enjoyed sharing details of her ensuing dates with the blonde Hufflepuff, cheeks pink and eyes sparkling. Hermione smiled at her lovesick friend, pushing the feelings of envy deep down and locking them up. Astoria continued her attentions on Draco whenever she could, and Hermione felt a terrifying sadness to see Draco's defeated expression flash every now and then.

It was absolute torture whenever they had rounds together, which was rare since Hermione herself wrote the schedule. They walked in awkward and uncomfortable silence, hating whenever they caught a more amorous couple in abandoned broom closets. Draco's fists would clench and immediately spit out the maximum amount of points they could take before stalking off without her, forcing her to seek him out to finish their rounds. Matters didn't help themselves when a month before their exams, Theodore started making small talk with her in their classes they shared together, which was most of them as they were both taking a large amount of NEWTS. He tried his best to avoid physical contact with her, but she was so grateful that he was speaking to her again that she didn't mind. It was baby steps, after all. She began wearing the earrings he had gotten her on Valentine's day, enjoying the pleased look he gave whenever she tossed her hair over her shoulder and they sparkled in the light.

"Hermione, would you accompany me around the lake later? After dinner," the be-speckled wizard asked her after double Potions a week before the end of term. She was loathe to waste her precious study time, but the nervous energy Theo was exuding made her pause. "Yes, that would be nice," she smiled prettily, both of them walking to the Great Hall and heading to their table. Theo exhaled a breath he didn't even know he was holding and grinned back before going to sit with Blaise. Draco steadily ignored them, cutting his meat hard enough to make Greg raise a heavy eyebrow at him. The brunette witch ate her dinner while half paying attention to what Millicent was saying about the Carrow's using a curse on a fourth year who was caught sneaking around the castle after curfew last night.

It made Hermione pause. It was almost easy to forget that, as a Slytherin, she had almost complete immunity from the attentions of the most vicious professors at Hogwarts. She did what she could when she found a student who had been unfortunate enough to look at the Carrows wrong, but even as Head Girl, most were unwilling to speak to her about their injuries, seeing her as the product of the same house that produced their attackers. It made her immensely sad and horribly guilty, knowing that some of those students were attacked for simply being muggle-born. Headmaster Snape did what he could to intervene but could only do so much without drawing the ire of a Voldermort run ministry. She shuddered to think who would replace Snape if he were to be…removed.

She picked at the rest of her dinner in relative silence, lost in thought until a large hand gently dropped on her shoulder, drawing her attention to a softly smiling Theodore. "Are you ready?" he asked, gazing down at her half eaten plate curiously. Pushing her darker thoughts to the back of her mind, she curiously took in the slightly flustered expression he wore. Nodding, she rose up and allowed him to lead her out of the castle and towards the glittering Black Lake. Hermione smiled at the familiar smells and sounds of Hogwarts on a late spring eve. It was so comforting that those didn't seem to change even if everything else going on inside the castle felt stifling. After a companionable silence, the tall wizard finally stopped and turned to her, gently reaching for her hand.

Hermione's breath caught a bit at the contact, her eyes widening slightly. He seemed to fidget on his feet for a moment before meeting her eye and she was surprised to see fear in the hazel depths. "Hermione, I…" he started, before trailing off. Seemingly finding his nerve again, he took a steadying breath. "I can't stop thinking about you. I've tried so hard….. I promised myself I would stay away from you because I can't help but want to touch you when you're near….you're intoxicating, 'Mione. I can't sleep anymore because I know the closer I get to graduating, the closer I get to the day my father will tell me who to marry...and it's terrifying to me because it's not going to be you! Hermione, I think...I _know_ that I'm in love with you, and I have been since last year but I didn't recognize it until that night...in the library," he blushed at the mention of their night all those months ago.

The petite witch stood shell shocked, her brain swirling around his words. _'He loves me?'_ Her breaths turned into light pants as his thumb rubbed soft circles on her hand, causing a pleasant tingling. Gently, he cupped her cheek with his free hand and closed his eyes for a second, savoring the touch he had been denying them for so long. "I don't want to end up like my parents, Hermione. Miserable and lonely, living in opposite ends of a manor, never speaking to each other unless in public. I can't do it. I refuse to give up a chance at love with a real _partner_ , not just a stranger with the right pedigree. I don't care if I'm disinherited!" he swore vehemently, eyes fiercely shining in the moonlight. "Theo...what exactly are you saying?" she whispered, not sure of the answer she wanted to receive. How did she keep finding herself in these sticky situations?

"It's you or no one….Marry me, Hermione. Marry me before our parents can force us apart. Marry me because...because you might love me too."

A thousand thoughts flew through her mind. _'You can't do this! You are deceiving him_ , _he loves someone who isn't real! He will find out you're not pureblood and hate you, expose you! He's a good man, you don't deserve him….This will kill Draco….' her heart screamed at her._

"Theo…"

A slight panic entered his eyes. "Please don't say no, 'Mione. Please," he begged her softly, unconsciously gripping her tighter as if she would disappear. "Your father will be so angry, Theo. He won't allow us to marry if he does the check on me, my family is not one of the Twenty-Eight. He'll make us break the engagement as soon as he finds out," she bit her lip anxiously, trying to think her way out of her current predicament. She couldn't pretend there was nothing between them, like she had with Draco…besides, look how well, THAT had turned out. A strong look of determination crossed his handsome features.

"Then we'll do it before he can find out! I don't care about the bloody check, Hermione, and if we're married and fully bonded, he won't bother doing it because there's nothing he'll be able to do about it anyway! It'll be too late, 'til death do we part...he can disinherit me but I don't care! I can work, I can support you and I can take care of us," he vowed, closing the gap and touching his forehead to hers. Hermione closed her eyes and almost cried at the tenderness in his words. _'I can't do this anymore…I'm so damn tired of this bloody game,' she thought exhaustedly._ She was about to do something very reckless, and she felt _almost_ very Gryffindor. Taking a deep breath, she wrapped her arms around his waist and inhaled him deeply. He was practically trembling from her touch.

"When?"

Theo jerked his head back to look at her in wonder. "Before graduation….this week. I'll go to Gringotts and collect enough gold to keep us comfortable until I can get a job just in case things go badly with my father. We can stay at my mother's family cottage, my grandfather willed it to me and my father can't touch it, disinherited or not," he said quickly, still not quite believing this was really happening.

' _You are a despicable creature, Hermione Granger…'she thought, disgusted with herself._ Using Theodore as a means to end her own loneliness, letting him put himself at risk for her own benefit, was a new kind of low for her. She knew she would marry him because, logically, it was an incredible opportunity that she would never get again. Not only was he bypassing that accursed check, but he also was a good friend who was asking for her help too. She did care very deeply for him, yes, but it would never be the same way that she loved Draco. What kind of person married one man while in love with another? _'A lying sack of Slytherin scum, like myself, that's who,' she thought miserably._ Never in her wildest imagination did she think she would find herself in this type of situation, but she had dug herself too deep to ever be rid of the lies. The only choice now was to move forward. Maybe, she could eventually tell Theo….she shook her head at the selfish thought.

"Oh Theo….Yes. Yes, I'll marry you," she smiled sadly up at his hopeful expression. A large smile broke out on his face and he lifted her high up and spun her around in the dark moonlight. Gently placing her down, he brushed his soft lips against hers to kiss her deeply and soundly, gripping her waist tightly. Her hands flew up to his neck, cradling it as he deepened his kiss almost desperately, like she would change her mind any second. "I love you, Hermione Granger. I swear upon my magic, I will do anything to keep you happy and safe," he whispered against her mouth and they felt a gentle swirl of his magic surrounding them, binding his oath. Her eyes widened at the feeling.

"I love you too, Theodore Nott."


	11. Til Death Do They Part

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

 _A/N: LEMONADE! COME GET YOUR LEMONADE! :D If you're not into the lemon, it will begin about half way through this chapter til the end with a lead up, so you can just skip ahead to the next chapter. There was a concern about Hermione going thru with the actual vows, and unfortunately, our girl isn't infallible! She's going to do what she thinks is her best option. Only time will tell if she regrets her decisions or if they will be happy :) Thank you so much for the support and interest in this fic, it really motivates me to keep on writing!_

 _ **Chapter Eleven: 'Til Death Do They Part**_

They stayed outside for a bit longer, enjoying the feeling of being back in each other's arms, lips and touches passing between them. Theo fumbled a bit when he explained he didn't have a ring for her yet but would get one from Diagon Alley when he was there in a day or two. He said he hadn't wanted to alert his father to anything if he were to remove any family heirlooms from the vault. Hermione was glad of it, but didn't say anything to him. Many old pure families had their jewelry cursed to avoid being touched by muggle-borns and that would have been just a _bit_ difficult to explain. Not wanting to raise any more suspicions of their jaunt around the lake, Theodore didn't walk her back to the Head dorms, but kissed her softly by the entrance to dungeons.

She spent the next two days avoiding casting glances at her new fiancé but was annoyed that her concentration was often broken by thoughts of how wrong she was for what they were going to do. Her nagging conscience berated her for her selfishness and how much she deserved to die alone as an old spinster surrounded by half kneezles, but she forced those thoughts aside when on the Saturday before NEWTS were scheduled, she was summoned to the Headmaster's office. There, Theodore was waiting for her and grinning like a fool while Snape glared down his rather considerable nose at her.

"I have been asked by Mr. Nott to allow you access to my personal Floo to whisk you away to the Ministry, where a marriage license will be filed and you will be bonded in _holy matrimony_. Now, as foolish and distasteful I find the idea of two of my top students wasting their potential so they can play _house_ , you are unfortunately of legal age. Therefore, I will grant you leave until the mandatory castle curfew is enforced," he sneered at them in his deep bass, thin arms folded across his black robes.

"Thank you, Sir!" Theo beamed excitedly, not letting his former head of house's words deter him. Hermione squirmed under the intense blackness of Snape's gaze while the young wizard wandered over to the fireplace and fished for Floo powder. "Congratulations Miss Granger...you are _by far_ much more Slytherin then I had ever given you credit for," the Headmaster's inky voice slithered into her ear as a whisper.

"Ministry of Magic!" Theo's strong voice called out as he stepped into the Floo, cutting off what reply she would have given. Swallowing thickly, she followed Theo and found him waiting patiently for her in the bustling Floo network of the Ministry of Magic. Taking her small hand in his large one, the towering boy led her through the hallway to the elevators, where a voice informed them of their floor before taking off at dizzying speeds to the Marital License and Bonds Department. Using the door frame to catch her bearing again, Theo placed a hand at the small curve of her back and led her to the counter, where an ancient and graying witch greeted them and handed them the form they needed to fill out, along with two quills.

Hermione nervously began entering her information, such as her full name, her date of birth, her parents name, address and mother's maiden name. Theo did the same, but with much more confidence and soon they signed their names at the bottom, glowing gold before the parchment snapped over to the waiting witch behind the desk. "Excellent, dearies. Did you wish to be bonded here and now or schedule a bonder for a ceremony at a later date?" she croaked out, taking in their plain clothing. The Slytherin pair hadn't wanted to dress too proper as to avoid suspicions when they walked through the castle. "We want to be bonded as soon as possible, madam," Theo smiled at his bride, slipping his hand into hers once more and giving her a reassuring squeeze. Forcing her nerves away, Hermione weakly smiled back.

"Just one moment, then."

The old witch left her desk to summon a bonder from another room and Theo turned to the small witch by his side. "No going back now, Granger," he joked, ignoring the slight sadness in her brown eyes. The witch returned and gestured for them to follow her into the room she had returned from. Standing there was a middle aged wizard who was smiling benevolently at them before indicating they should stand before him.

"The sacred bond of marriage is not one to be taken lightly. You have chosen to undertake the deepest of all marriage bonds, and there is no undoing what is done here this day. Do you enter this bond with an open heart and mind?" He began solemnly, holding a golden rope in his hands. Theodore beamed at her and agreed. Hermione let his infectious love wash over her and finally smiled earnestly. "Yes."

"The rings, if you please? They will be charmed to never be removed until upon your eternal rest."

Theodore reached into his robes and pulled out two platinum bands, the smaller one adorned with sparkling diamonds and two small emeralds. They matched her earrings beautifully. The bonder took them and whispered words so hushed, she missed them. He handed them each the other's ring and began to wrap the rope expertly between them, tying their hands loosely together. "As you place this ring upon Hermione Jane Granger's finger, do you Theodore Nott Jr. vow to uphold your sacred duty as a loving and faithful husband? To protect her and provide for her and your heirs until your dying breath?" the bonder asked. Theo slipped the warm ring on her left finger, intense hazel eyes never leaving hers. "I do."

"As you place this ring upon Theodore Nott Jr's finger, do you Hermione Jane Granger vow to uphold your sacred duty as a loving and faithful wife? To support and comfort him, to bear only his heirs and raise them in the old ways until your dying breath?"

Hermione felt the gravity of his words as she placed the masculine ring on Theo's left finger. "I do," she whispered, almost knocked back by the sudden brightness of their entwined rope as it glowed gold and old magicks filled the room. A flash of heat seared their wrists before the rope completely disappeared, leaving them adjusting their eyes.

"I now proclaim you husband and wife. Let no magic put asunder what was done here today. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Nott," the wizard smiled gently at the dazed couple. Hermione flipped her wrist and saw a golden shimmer flash across it in a complete circle. Theo reached down to her chin, tipping it up to him before placing a chaste kiss on her moist lips. "My wife…" he whispered almost in disbelief. Hermione smiled softly. "My husband."

They paid the mandatory fee at the desk of the old witch before leaving out to the elevator and up to the Floo network again. Suddenly, his hand turned clammy in hers. She looked up in concern. He sputtered for a moment before blushing deeply. "I, uh, I sent an elf ahead to clean up the cottage...So we can go there now," he stuttered a moment. Hermione furrowed her brows before realization dawned on her. "Oh...OH! Yes, uh, let's go there if you're ready," she matched his blush. How stupid of her to completely forget about the _consummation_ of their marriage. "Yes! I mean, I'm ready if you are?" he burst out before chuckling. She squeezed his hand and grinned. "Take me home, Theo."

He kissed her hand gently and threw the powder. "Selwyn Cottage!" he said clearly, leading her thru. She arrived at a bright looking living room that surprised her in its cheeriness. Theo stepped thru behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Welcome to our new home, Madame Nott," he whispered into the crook of her neck, nuzzling her before placing a kiss on her pulse point. Her heart began to race a bit as he ran his hands up and down her hips, caressing her softly. He licked her neck slightly before nibbling, enjoying the little moan she emitted. Gods, she was so beautiful. He turned her around to face him, descending on her lips to capture her little sounds. Hands cupped her bottom gently, lifting her with ease to wrap her legs around his waist as he stumbled to the general direction of the master bedroom.

She continued her assault on his mouth before they collapsed on a large, soft bed. _Their bed_. She was left straddling him, his glasses lay crookedly across his nose in a way that was so completely adorable, she giggled. "Oi, laughter isn't what a bloke wants to hear when in bed with his witch!" he cried out in mock anger. She leaned down and kissed him gently, pulling off his glasses and flicking them to the nightstand. She bit her lip nervously, before her eyes rolled back as his touch reached up her torso and flicked her sensitive peaks. "You have no idea how long of dreamed of you like this, love," he whispered gravelly as her hips unconsciously rolled against him. Not taking her bright amber eyes off his, she reached down to the hem of her simple blue dress and began pulling it up and off her body.

"Gods…"

Theo stared up at her as she leaned down and pressed her lace covered breasts against his still clothed chest and kissed him deeply. Growling slightly, he flipped them suddenly, earning an "Oof!" from his witch before tugging at his shirt buttons and nearly ripping them off in his eagerness. She lay back watching him under hooded eye, long honey curls spread across the sheets, clad only in her underthings and garters. "Merlin, how can you be so incredibly sexy and incredibly _mine_?" he muttered possessively, unbuckling his belt and trousers before kicking them off.

"Sexy? A bookworm like me?" she asked teasingly with a hint of nervousness, running her hands up his smooth hard chest. He pressed his hard length into her soft thigh as an answer. His fingers flicked over her garter belt to unhook it from her stockings before pulling it down slowly, discarding it somewhere on the floor before working to attack her bra. She lifted her back slightly to allow his fingers room and he clumsily unclasped it and slipped it gently off her body. She watched as his eyes dilated to make them almost look completely black as he took in her naked breasts rising and falling in slight panting. "Merlin, you'll be my undoing, 'Mione…" he breathed, moving his mouth to take in a pebbled rosy peak, licking it reverently before nipping it playfully. She whined as he lifted his mouth but sighed happily when he quickly moved to her other nipple.

He ran a sweaty hand over the tops of her thighs, finding her stocking and rolling it down slowly while keeping his attentions on her full and heavy breasts. Her hands caressed his face and neck, running fingers thru his thick brown hair as she arched into his touch. Finally, both stockings were gone and he made quick work of her panties….. all they lay between them was his boxers, pressing insistently at her middle. _Oh my gods, this is going to happen…._

His long fingers moved dexterously to her hot core, ghosting over her abdomen that twitched pleasantly at his touch, before pressing an experimental digit to her wet opening. She let out a gasp at the unfamiliar feeling, but opened her legs further in invitation. His mouth moving to hers, he covered her completely, his tongue demanding entrance she was more than happy to give.

He spread the moisture he found at her center and moved up to an aching bundle of nerves, thumb rubbing tentatively. She cried out against his hot mouth at the electric shock she felt straight to her belly, her hips bucking slightly and he smiled against her cheek in masculine pride. She responded so beautifully to him, he never ceased to be amazed by it. Dipping his finger back down to her entrance, he slowly began to press inside, closing his eyes at the tightness he felt. He gently moved his hand against her, pleased when she naturally bucked her hips in rhythm with his fingers.

Her breathy sounds filled the air as he couldn't take it anymore and he pulled back to completely strip himself of the last article of clothing keeping them apart. Gently lifting her slightly to angle himself between her thighs, he groaned when his tip touched her slickness, fighting every instinct to rut against her like a wild animal. He looked down at her flushed form spread before him, he could feel her trembling slightly as he leaned over her body to kiss her deeply. Touching his lips to her ear, he whispered sweet words of encouragement, closing his eyes at the feel of her delicate fingers curling around his shoulders. "I love you…"

He felt her head nodding and he pulled up slightly to press his forehead to her own damp one. Never looking away, Theo reached between them and adjusted himself to her virginal channel, rubbing her moisture on his tip, before pressing slowly into her for the first time. He watched her eyes cloud with pain when he pushed through her barrier and completely filled her to the hilt. He uttered a choked grunt at how wonderful she felt, his cock twitching excitedly inside her. He lifted a thumb to wipe the tears trailing down her downy cheek, his heart clenching painfully knowing that his pleasure was causing her pain. He fought to stay still and she rocked her hips slowly, testing the new feeling of utter fullness. Bringing a shaking hand to touch his tense jaw that he didn't even realize he had been clenching, she wrapped her legs tightly around him and nodding. Letting out a breath he had unconsciously been holding, he pulled back and gently pushed in a few times before he felt her relax beneath him.

"Theo….oh…. _yessss_ …."

He groaned her name as he kissed her hard, his thrusts quickening as her nails dug into his shoulders like he was her lifeline. Hermione closed her eyes tightly, focusing hard on the pleasure and not any lingering pain she still felt. She could feel the stirrings of...something in her belly as Theo stroked a fire deep inside her. She could hear him muttering above her...potion ingredients? She opened her eyes to see his handsome features deep in concentration, eyes slammed shut as he was quietly naming the ingredients to a calming draught. She blushed when she realized he was trying not to finish too quickly and went back to focusing on her own completion. He fell to his elbows and held her close to him, hugging her to his chest as he moved his face to her neck to lavish his kisses on her pulse point.

His thrusts became faster, almost panicked and frantic as he grunted into her neck with every stroke. Hermione felt herself clenching down on him and a bright burst of pleasure ripped through her lips as her very first orgasm gripped her body almost painfully. She cried out and shook in his arms, leaving long scratches down his back before he shouted her name into the crook of her neck. She felt him pulsing inside of her for a few moments, thrusting weakly, before his trembling arms finally gave way and collapsed on her sweaty body. She petted his head soothingly as they fought to catch their breath, both unwilling to move. His gentle caresses up her side were almost too much as her body was in a sensory overload. Not lifting his head from her body, he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. "I love you, 'Mione…." he breathed. She smiled softly against his ear. "And I, you…"

It was a long moment before he could bring himself to pull out of her, completely softened and grimaced at the blood he saw mingled with their fluids. Hermione winced at the burning sensation between her legs, but smiled bravely at his worried expression. "I'm wonderful, promise," she said as he moved to lay next to her, enjoying curling up into his strong arm and throwing her own across him. He said nothing but kissed the top of her sweaty curls and they closed their eyes, exhausted from their activities.


	12. Say Goodbye to Childish Things

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

 _A/N: lol I think I might have offended my readers who were holding out for a Hemione/Draco pairing with the last chapter! All I can say is the story is FAR from over :p As our time at Hogwarts is coming to a close, the real challenges will begin. There was a quick question about the bonding ceremony and the charms on the wedding rings so I just want to clear up that Theo and Hermione have the exact same charms and bonds placed on them, fidelity and...others :p There's no ulterior motives on their parts meant to trick the other in that sense. As one reviewer has cleverly pointed out, Theo did slightly manipulate Hermione into the gravity of their bond for his own reasons, just as Hermione is using the marriage for her own means. It doesn't mean that they don't care about each other or love... but they ARE Slytherins lol. Fear not, we will be seeing real consequences, good and bad, in the near future! Again, LOVE my readers and I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do! Please, drop me a line if you want to make my day :)_

 _ **Chapter Twelve: Say Goodbye to Childish Things**_

After shyly getting dressed again after a few hours of rest and cuddling in bed, it was soon time to make their way back to the castle. Instead of flooing into the Headmaster's office, which Hermione was sure she would die of embarrassment to see Snape sneering at them, they decided to floo to the Three Broomsticks and just make the walk up. Once they were on the pathway back to Hogwarts, Theo gripped her hand a little more tightly. "I can't wait to leave this place and not have to pretend anymore," he frowned, looking off to the approaching castle looming before them. His new bride sighed and nodded, though he had no clue she wasn't just talking about their relationship.

Hermione felt absolute dread at the thought of seeing Draco in their dorm. The blonde would no doubt barely acknowledge her but that didn't stop her from irrationally thinking that he would confront her, that he would somehow _know_. Her heart clenched at the hurt and utter betrayal he would no doubt feel when he eventually learned of her secret marriage, after she had rejected his own suit only months before.

She and Theo walked in a pensive silence until they crossed through the castle's wards and let their hands drop away. The wizard turned to her and paused. "It's only for a few days….then as soon as graduation is over, I will speak to my parents and break the news. I was hoping you would stay with your parents until I collect you. My father will know immediately to go to the cottage and I don't want you there if he does. I'm sure your parents will have a period of adjustment to go through as well, and you can pack your belongings," he told her seriously. He wasn't sure exactly _how_ his father would take the news, but as a Deatheater, wouldn't put it past the foul man to use unforgivables.

The brunette bit her lip thoughtfully. He was, of course, right. Her parents would certainly not be pleased to learn that their supposedly intelligent daughter had eloped at eighteen years old to a boy they had never met before. _'Understatement of the century', she grimaced_. Her mother would be an absolute nightmare, being the loudest and, dare she say, violent of the two Grangers. Her father, on the other hand, would just be a stoic source of extreme disappointment. "Will you be alright, Theo? You don't think….you'll be hurt, do you?" she asked anxiously. He looked down at her doe eyes and shook his head to appease her. "Nothing I can't handle, don't worry, love. I'm his only _precious_ heir, and he knows he needs me at least alive and functioning," he sneered bitterly. "At least you're a pureblood, so that will count for something. I think he might forget he needs me alive if I had run off with a mudblood," he added, chuckling darkly. He didn't notice the brief look of panic that crossed her face before she swallowed hard.

"Thank Merlin for small miracles, then."

They finally reached the Entrance Hall and had to say their goodbyes. She looked around guiltily before kissing him quickly on the mouth and a hushed 'I love you' before leaving to her own dorm. She almost made it all the way without being stopped, until she heard the Headmaster's voice.

"Madame Nott, if I may have a word…"

She looked around incredulously at his silky request. Was he mad to address her a such? Thankfully, the hallway was desolate but she was irritated all the same. She knew _he_ knew that they wanted to keep their marriage quiet until after graduation! Cursing her luck quietly, she approached the shadow Snape was hiding in. He raised a brow at her tense expression. "Hm, I had hoped you would be in a more... _relaxed_ mood upon returning," he snarked nastily. She blushed and bristled at the implication. "How can I be of service, Headmaster?" she ground out, ignoring the small snort of amusement he gave. "Indeed, I was under the impression that you would require _my_ services in the near future. A fidelis charm is quite a complex one, even for a know-it-all such as yourself, Madame Nott," he needled her by addressing her once again by her married name. She gave pause.

"Why would I need a fidelis charm?"

The dark wizard stopped himself from berating her ignorance, choosing to sigh heavily instead. "To keep your despicable father-in-law from finding your parents, you stupid girl, _think!_ Did you suppose that he would just go along quietly when he hears of his only heirs' elopement to some _nobody_? That because your foolish husband believes that you are safe from a background check now that you are wedded and bedded, that you _actually_ were? Say goodbye to childish things, Miss Granger. You live in the real world now," he mocked her, almost enjoying how pale she had turned.

When she didn't rebuke him, he scoffed. "Perhaps you have forgotten that Theodore Nott Sr. is one of the Dark Lord's _original_ servants. Not only is he incredibly dangerous, but has also managed to slither his way out of Auror custody more times that you can count, a fate almost none of his other brethren can claim. Make no mistake, you are not safe and neither is your family. I trust you will use that so-called _brilliant_ mind and imagine what would befall you if Nott were to ever discover there was a muggle-born amongst his midst," he drawled, pleased to see the girl go from simply pale to a putrid green. No, he supposed, she'd rather _not_ imagine it. He eyed her impatiently to recover her bearings.

"So, a fidelis charm you say?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione slid down the back of her door as soon as it was shut. Letting her bottom hit the ground, she curled up her knees to her chest. "How could I have been so naive! Stupid, _stupid_ girl," she berated herself, dropping her forehead in exhaustion. Snape had agreed to come the day after graduation and instruct her how to perform the charm, in which he would be the secret keeper. He ignored her when she briefly said she would be her own keeper, letting her figure out on her own how bad of an idea that would be.

Finally dismissing her, she had entered her dorm and was grateful for the small matter of Draco's absence, allowing her to just enter her own personal solitude in peace. Now, in the darkness of her own room, she let out a choked sob. While she did care for Theo and could not bring herself to truly regret what they did earlier, she had unwittingly jumped from the cauldron into the fire. She really _had_ believed that she wouldn't be subjected to a check at Theo's assurance. Honestly, she had completely and ignorantly forgotten just _who_ she was dealing with, not simply an irate father but an actual Deatheater! If Snape had not already been aware of her plight and waiting with a solution, she would have unwittingly signed her own death warrant and that of her innocent parents. It certainly would not be above a man like the elder Nott to simply execute her in order to gain control back over his son's future.

Terror rose in her chest and the small witch began to hyperventilate a bit. How stupid it had been to choose a bond that could only be broken by death! All that man need ever do is threaten her life or Theo's to keep them both under his thumb PERMANENTLY. Sobbing into her knees as the night wore on, she couldn't help but think this isn't what her wedding night was supposed to be like.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Neither she nor Theo saw each other until the following Monday in the exam room for their Arithmancy NEWT. She had used the previous day to get over her little breakdown the night before and threw herself into revisions for the grueling exams. It had worked wonderfully until she saw Theo and Draco in the same room at the same time. While the Malfoy heir simply nodded to her in his routine impersonal way as of late, Hermione's chest tightened when Theo made to move towards her but had to stop himself. When Draco wasn't looking, he mouthed 'Good luck, love you' and half grinned when she replied 'You too.'

Listening to the proctor explain the directions in a rather snooty tone, she was eternally grateful when she was able to break open the ministry seal on her test and begin working. All she heard was the furious sounds of quills scratching rapidly against parchment and it was a blessed distraction for the next 3 hours. As she confidently picked up her book bag and made her way from the classroom for the last time, she felt a warm hand brush hers and trace a thumb over her knuckles for a moment. Startled, she only saw the back of Theo's head as he exited before her and didn't look back. She smiled inwardly as his tall figure continued on and around the corner before she felt a prickling at the back of her neck.

Cold silver eyes met hers and she almost gasped at the anger that was barely being contained by his ticking jaw, it radiated throughout his tense stance as they stood unmoving from the now empty class. _'He saw….' she thought anxiously._ Hermione was immediately grateful she had thought to charm her ring with a very strong Notice-Me-Not spell and glamoured it for good measure. Without saying a word, he raked a hand through his pale hair and stormed past her, coming very close to knocking into her with his shoulder as he left. She stilled and willed her bottom lip to stop trembling. She couldn't do this right now, she still had two more exams for the day and slammed her burning eyes shut to refocus.

Taking a deep breath, she resolutely moved on towards the Charms classroom, doing her best to not look for a blonde head as she entered and sat in the back. Coolly unpacking her quills, Hermione stared straight ahead to the Ministry proctor passing out sealed exams,

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dinner was a somber affair as all the Seventh and Fifth years were exhausted from a long day of exams. There were a few hysterically going over their notes, as the Astronomy exams were later in the evening, but most forced themselves to eat and not let nerves take over.

Blaise had done a decent job of distracting her as he went over the list of girls he had promised to write over the summer and snickering at the thought that the majority of them would be waiting for an owl that was never coming. Snorting softly into her pudding, the curly brunette shook her head at the cruelty of the dark boy, but felt no pity for the brash and wanton creatures that constantly threw themselves at him. Really, any girl pursuing Blaise Zabini would never get him and his long track record of broken hearts should be warning enough. Blaise, while often quiet to most, would only ever open up when he specifically sought after conversation. He was a predator who thoroughly enjoyed the hunt and was not amused when witches offered no challenge….well, not amused _for long_.

She felt her mind wandering to Theo. Seemingly cold and aloof to most, there was a deep kindness and need to be loved within her new husband. She supposed that's why he had clung to her like a beacon in the night...she represented what a life with love could look like, instead of the loathing and sad exsistance his own parents were trapped in. Theo was a romantic, unusual for their House, and didn't want to believe in the reality of his future that was already mapped out for him.

Hermione could relate on that level. She had always refused to accept being told she couldn't do something and went above and beyond to prove she, in fact, _could_ and do it _better_. Being a realist, however, is where she and Theo differed. She had acceded long ago that the Sorting Hat had done its job well, for she was cunning and had lofty ambitions that would require true pragmatism to achieve.

Draco, on the other hand, was ruled by his emotions and used them like an armor. His passions bubbled close to the surface and could be extremely volatile in that respect. He was incapable of temperance. There was almost a wild streak to him that made one feel like a moth being drawn into the flame, unaware of how deeply it could burn until it was too late. It made him reckless and arrogant, but also….incredibly provocative, for what must it be like to be loved by such a man?

Hermione shook herself out of that line of thought, for it was a dangerous path. Smiling goodbye to Blaise, she slipped through the corridors until she reached the library. She still had two hours to kill before her Astronomy NEWT and was determined to not think about men anymore. Placing her bag on a back table that was already occupied with studying Ravenclaws, she hurriedly went to the aisle that was dedicated to the study of minor star systems, but found her hand being tugged suddenly into a darkened corner. Immediately, she felt cool full lips press onto her mouth and strong arms wrap around her waist possessively.

' _Theo…'_

"Hello wife," his breath tickled her ear as his glasses pressed into her cheek. He pulled back to enjoy her flushed face. Hermione felt a flutter in her belly at his husky tone. She bit her lip and grinned up at him. "Fancy meeting you here," she whispered, raising her petite frame up on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck. He tightened his hold on her middle and lifted her effortlessly to press her against a bookcase. Her legs automatically wrapped around him as he leaned down to snog her deeply, just needing to taste her desperately. He had to claim her mouth at least one last time before graduation, where he would be completely deprived of her for an unforeseeable amount of time.

They continued their activities until the witch heard the shuffling of chairs and footsteps. Panting slightly as he placed her back onto her shaky legs, he smoothed down her robes and brushed his thumb across her swollen lips. She smirked cheekily at him when she adjusted his glasses and gave him one last longing look before heading back to her table alone. She didn't dare look back but noticed he slipped into their Astronomy tower quietly minutes after her.


	13. No One Likes Surprises

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

 _A/N: Soooo, updates might be slightly slower in coming just because, as of the next chapter, I've officially run out of pre-written material. I still have the whole outline of this story, so fear not! I have no plans of abandoning in the near future if you can be patient with me :) Now, a lot of you have asked what Hermione's relationship with her parents is like and it's like you knew this chapter was coming lol and a few of you have already guessed what's coming next for them in the near future :p Thank you so much for all the support and reviews, it really makes me feel like I can't let you guys down and MUST continue on! Enjoy!_

 _ **Chapter Thirteen: No One Likes Surprises**_

The rest of the week passed in similar fashion, as neither could find the time to meet again until it was time for their commencement. While they would not know their NEWT results until July, their grades for the academic year were what allowed them to pass from Hogwarts as full-fledged members of society, capable and competent enough for the workforce at large.

Of course as Head Girl, Hermione had received special honors alongside her fellow Head, Draco. They had turned to each other to shake hands, and she had winced at the coldness of his grip. Her parents could not attend, naturally, and she had feigned a work related excuse to her puzzled housemates. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy had greeted her warmly, surprising her since their son was so obviously angry with her. Her eyes met Theodore's across the Great Hall and he gave her a small nod, not wanting her to come over to meet his parents.

Hermione took the time to examine her new in-laws. Theo's father was a tall wizard, but just short of his own son's impressive height. Black hair was cropped close to his head and slicked back impeccably. She was unsurprised to see how much older the couple was compared to their peers, as Theo had told her of their struggles for years to have children and he was the only result of their union. Dark green eyes glared out from underneath a pair of spectacles and he stroked his greying beard often as he observed his son. His wife was not much better, her haughty expression marring otherwise pleasant features. Long brown hair was pulled tightly back into a severe style and brown eyes flashing.

She continued looking around and was almost blinded by the amount of red hair that surrounded Harry Potter. How he and his miscreant pet ginger managed to scrape together acceptable grades was beyond her, as she had never once seen them in the library or participate willingly in a class when called upon. The Weasley clan huddled close to him as if he would be snatched from their grasps by Lord Voldemort himself at any moment. Finally, they seemed to realize that they could leave and she desperately hoped that was the last time she would ever had to see Ronald Weasley.

Soon the hall was emptied out, Theo throwing her a reassuring smile before following his parents out and she was alone, walking to the Hogwarts Express. Her trunk was neatly placed along with the other Slytherin girl's pile on the side of the train and she grabbed it easily before finding an empty compartment. As the rest of the school had left the day before, it wasn't too difficult. Some had chosen to apparate with their parents directly but most wanted to ride the majestic steam train one last time. Soon, Millicent joined her followed by Blaise, Vince, and Daphne. Tracey decided to sit with her Hufflepuff boyfriend and Pansy sulked by herself in parts unknown. As the train began to move, the petite witch was saddened to not see either Draco nor Theo, as she had never ridden on this train without them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After tearful goodbyes and promises of owls, Hermione finally made it to her home. As the owners of a very successful private dental practice, her parents' home reflected pride and dignity in the large three story brick manor before her. It was one of many in their private community that shared similar sprawling yards and expensive cars that all bespoke privilege and class. As she closed the front door, Hermione was almost thrown off balance by a small dark-haired blur that attached to her middle and squeezed.

"Hi Mum," she wheezed out, smiling down and returning the hug. Helen Granger untangled herself and grinned. "I'm so glad you're home! I'm so sorry we couldn't come to the ceremony, I can't _believe_ they couldn't lift the spell on the castle for us to see you graduate!" she pouted, not noticing her daughter's smile falter for a moment. "Yes, it's unfortunate that the anti-muggle wards can't be undone by even the Headmaster," Hermione winced at the lie.

"When's Dad coming home?"

Her mom waved her hand airily. "You know your father, weekends mean nothing to him besides two extra days at the office. I suspect he'll drag himself away before dinner," Helen chuckled. The similarities between her husband and daughter's work ethic were a family joke. The brunette witch rolled her eyes and nodded. "Well, I have a little announcement to make when he gets home then," she pursed her lips and tried not to let her nerves show. Her parents were going to be so disappointed in her….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Theodore Nott never realized he had so many nerve endings in his body until they were all suddenly on _fire_. He curled his long figure into a fetal position and choked on his own bile before the pain finally ceased. Gasping, he was unable to see the furious look his father was shooting him as he twitched from the unforgivable curse. "Did you know I met with Pansy Parkinson's father two days ago to discuss a possible contract?" his father asked casually, as if his son wasn't panting on the floor in agony from his own wand. Theo squeezed his eyes shut, trying to drive the pain out of his head to listen. _'Focus! Parkinson? Contract? Oh bloody hell…' he thought resignedly._

Ignoring the lack of response, Nott Sr. continued, leisurely circling Theo in his large study. "As Pansy went to sign the contract her father and I had _painstakingly_ constructed for the both of you, the most curious thing happened. Care to take a guess, son?" he hissed, throwing a nasty little hex at the boy before he could respond.

"No? If I told you absolutely nothing happened after she signed, would that surprise you? That she might as well have signed her name to a bloody letter for all the magic it displayed? You don't look surprised, Jr….not nearly as surprised as myself or the Parkinson's were when we realized what had happened," he spat and let another little bout of _Crucio_ hit the trembling mass before him.

After letting the screaming subside, the older wizard flicked his wand to lift Theo up by the neck to bring him face to face. "You dare to go behind my back, _boy?_ You DARE to _marry_ as if you have _choices_?! I AM MASTER HERE!" the elder Deatheater shouted in his defiant heir's face. Theo managed a painful smirk.

"Oh, _were_ you?"

He enjoyed the absolute fury in the man's face for a few seconds before he was dropped in a boneless heap back on the hard floor. "You will undo this false union and marry the Parkinson girl immediately. Do not test me, Jr," came the freezing command Theo had been anticipating. The lanky boy managed to roll into his back and wheezed a laugh. "Oh, it's far too late for any of that, I'm afraid," he said hoarsely. He enjoyed the apoplectic shade of red his father turns as he worked out what he has meant.

" _CRUCIO!"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione frowned as her wedding ring kept burning her finger, causing her to hiss and twist the band as inconspicuously as possible. Both her parents shared a concerned look at her but she waved them off to serve herself some more tea. Her father cleared his throat and cast her an expectant look. "Your mum said you had an announcement to make? Don't tell me, my brilliant girl already landed a job?" Robert Granger beamed at the thought.

"Oh, not...exactly….I did apply for a few apprenticeships in the Ministry but I won't hear anything back until my final exam results are tabulated a month from now," Hermione bit her lip nervously, still twiddling her ring under its concealments. "Actually….I will be moving very soon. There's a lovely cottage that's not terribly far from Wiltshire, and will make it much easier for me to access the Ministry since there's already a floo network in place…"she trailed off when she noted the disapproving glare from her mother.

"And just who will you be living with, young lady? A recent graduate with no job prospects couldn't _possibly_ afford a house all by herself."

Hermione stirred some sugar into her tea cup calmly before bringing it to her lips.

"My husband."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Theo finally staggered back to his rooms, before collapsing on his bed in agony. _'Well, that could have gone better,' he mused mirthlessly._ Trembling, he weakly called for an elf to tend him. With a soft ' _pop'_ , a dour looking elderly elf appeared, clearly less than pleased with him. "Master calls Jenky?" she drawled, eyeing his pathetic state. "Pain potion," he grunted, forcing his eyes open to double check what the elf actually placed in his hands after a minute. He wouldn't put it past his mother's' favorite elf to give him a poison at this point.

"Master is a bad boy disobeying his father! Master is ungrateful wretch not worthy of his noble house!" Jenky spat out, pointing a gnarled finger at him before disappearing from the room. Theo snorted, choking back the disgusting contents of the vial. Looks like his mother heard the news and was only slightly less displeased than her husband. After he disclosed Hermione's identity to his father, who was not impressed with her no-name family connections, he was finally allowed to return to his room. Only time would tell if he would actually be disowned but it didn't matter, he still won. He was finally leaving this miserable house and beat the system before it beat _him_. Chuckling darkly as he slipped into unconsciousness, thoughts of Hermione's eyes sparkling when she looked at him reminded him it was all worth it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Husband?!"

The witch winced at the shrieking pitch assaulting her eardrums. She placed her cup back down and took a deep breath. Meeting her parent's shocked expression, she nodded. "Yes, I eloped and no, I'm not pregnant. There's really no easy way to say this other than it was something I felt like I needed to do, for myself and for him. He was going to be forced into an arranged marriage, like his parents before him, and he begged me to elope with him before then. He's one of my closest friends, and I do love him dearly," she pursed her lips as her mother opened her mouth to interrupt her.

"You love this boy but you're not IN love with him, are you? Oh, Hermione….how could you do this! Arranged marriage? Who arranges marriages these days?! How positively medieval! I will never understand wizards! I'll say this boy arranged a marriage alright, YOURS! You are only eighteen years old, Hermione!" the older woman shouted, throwing her hands up and pacing in front of the dining table erratically. Her father refrained from speaking but his silence spoke volumes, his eyes burning into hers with bitter disapproval.

"I told you before, Mum, that a lot of wizards are very old fashioned and especially so in House Slytherin. Arranged marriages are commonplace, most of my year had been contracted out by graduation," she said softly, looking down into her lap. Her ring burned her again and Hermione bit her lip to keep from yelping. She had known that there would be enchantments on their rings, but while she suspected a fidelity charm, Hermione was positive that was not what was causing the painful sensations. Her mother rounded on her before she could think about it more. "So he used you to get out of his responsibilities!" she hissed, glaring at her daughter.

"Mum, Dad….I don't expect you to understand nor approve-"

"Good! Because we don't!"

"-BUT he is a good person, he loves me, and I'm proud to call Theodore Nott my husband," Hermione finished, standing up and wrapping her arms around the petite Greek woman. "I love you and I'm sorry I've disappointed you, but what's done is done. Please, can you try and be happy for me?" she whispered tearfully into a cloud of black hair that always smelled of gardenias. She felt her mother's shoulders sag before returning the embrace. "Hermione, we will always love you...and yes, what's done is done, but we need time," her mother kissed her cheeks and released her.

Hermione looked back to her father, who still had not moved or said a word. Sliding next to him, she took his cold hand with both of hers, beseeching him to say something. "Daddy…." He snapped his brown eyes to her, mouth pursed tightly. "I know you're upset. I know that this isn't what either of you wanted for me, but it was my choice. I'm still your clever girl," she said softly, using his pet name for her. He let out a shuddering breath and shook his head. "I just...I thought you would do so much more with your life, see more, _live_ more. I never imagined you would throw your future away for a _boy_ , not my Hermione," he said sadly, patting her hand once and getting up from the table before disappearing out of the dining room.

Hermione tried to stop the trembling of her bottom lip and the hard lump in her throat, wiping tears away before they could fall. Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder silently before leaving as well to follow her husband to their room. The witch gripped the table edge tightly and forced herself to stand. Snape was going to arrive tomorrow and she owed it to her parents to focus on casting this spell correctly because she rather have their broken hearts on her guilty conscience than their deaths. She forced her feet to move one in front of the other and up the stairs to her childhood bedroom, sinking into the lacy white comforter of her bed heavily. "Focus, Hermione, focus," she whispered to the empty room, desperate to ignore the soft crying down the hallway from her parents' bedroom.

"Focus."


	14. Letters In The Dark

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

 _A/N: Helllooooo :D It's me. I didn't go off and die somewhere this week, I was just stretching out the inevitable by posting the LAST CHAPTER in this part, as the next chapter will have a little time jump. I had a quick question as to why Hermione and Theo can't just live with Hermione's parents instead of their little cottage, and I just was to reiterate that Theo doesn't know Hermione isn't pureblood. Having to explain muggle parents would be a bit difficult at this point :p Fear not, I know a lot of you guys missed Draco in the last chapter and he will make his grand return in this chappie in typical Draco fashion. Thank you all so much for your kind words and reviews, I get so excited that YOU guys are excited so here we go, enjoy!_

 _ **Chapter Fourteen: Letters in the Dark**_

It was four days of sullen glances and awkward silences before Hermione received a short letter from Theo telling her that he would come to her later that evening and asked if she was ready to move into the cottage. She replied back that she would meet him at Selwyn Cottage instead, since her parents were quite upset and had no desire to meet him at the present moment. Sighing as she sent the owl back with her reply, the witch pursed her lips. While she had total confidence that Snape had performed the charm well, and was wisely the secret keeper, she had a secondary plan that she hadn't told anyone of. Her parents were planning to go on holiday to Australia in a week and stay at her grandfather's old home for the following month. Hermione's plan was that the move would become a bit more permanent, at least until she was sure that the threat of her father-in-law had passed.

Taking her wand, she made her way to the kitchen, where both of the elder Grangers were taking their afternoon tea. Focusing, she cast a silent ' _Confundus'_ on the unsuspecting pair, stilling their movements so that she could plant the suggestion that they should stay a year in Australia instead of just the month. Hermione held her breath as the idea bloomed and her father suddenly suggested that they extend their holiday, they needed it with the stress of 'this whole marriage business'. As she moved back into her bedroom to pack up her belongings from her childhood memories, she fought the tears that came from her own burning guilt. As night fell, she shrunk her trunk and made her way downstairs, where she said a teary goodbye to the parents who she had to keep at arm's length for their own safety.

Taking a deep breath and grabbing her trunk, Hermione disappeared with a loud ' _pop'_ and reappeared in the same living room that Theo had brought her to when they had married. "There she is….my beautiful wife," Theo's tired voice greeted her from the cream colored couch, where he lay ungracefully and his long legs sprawling past the edge. Her eyes darkened when she took in his ragged appearance. He'd obviously been put under some very dark curses recently, and Hermione didn't have to even guess by whom. Slipping down to the floor in front of him, she slipped her warm fingers through his unnaturally cool and clammy ones. "I'm so sorry, Theo," she whispered softly as she bit her lip to keep the wet burning from her eyes. His normally hazel eyes looked much more green due to the amount of red rimming them. " S'not your fault, love," Theo sighed, giving her a weak grin. "But, if you need to assuage a guilty conscience, I'm sure I can dig up some tight robes and we can play 'Naughty Healer'..." he coughed a bit as he tried to chuckle at her gaping expression.

Hermione shook her head and gave a choked laugh, sweeping her curls over her shoulder to press a soft kiss to his lips. "I'll make sure I floo Madame Pomfrey over here right away then, so I can properly play the role of doting wife who frets in the waiting room," she teased, blinking away any lingering tears from her lashes. His face flashed a disgusted look before melting away to laughter. Sitting up, Theo used precious strength to haul her to his side and pressed her to him greedily. Her hair smelled like vanilla and he burrowed his face into the curly mass happily. Her hands caressed his back soothingly, so different from the pain he had experienced over the few days, and Theo shuddered a contented sigh. "Hermione, I know it doesn't seem like it now, but everything will be okay. I promise, our parents will eventually give in and accept our marriage...we don't have to hide here like criminals. Our relationship is nothing to be ashamed of and I refuse to treat it as such," he muffled into her neck, placing a gentle kiss there.

The petite witch sighed, moving her hands to his slightly stubbled jaw. She pulled back to look into his eyes, shining bright even through his obvious exhaustion. "Theo, I would never be ashamed to call you my husband. I'm only worried about you…." Hermione trailed off, Theo shaking his head at her words. Pressing a kiss to her palm, he winced as he got up from the couch and pulled her to him. "You don't know how wonderful it feels to be referred to as your husband, 'Mione. Almost as good as dragging you back to that bedroom over there and ravishing you for the rest of the night would feel," he smirked cheekily, ignoring the snort that escaped the witch as she rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure it would...but for now, _I_ will be dragging _you_ to bed and the only undressing I will be doing is taking off your robes and boots before knocking you out with a well-placed pain potion," she said flippantly, gingerly leading him to their bedroom and pushing him lightly onto the bed with an _'Oof!'_ before divesting him. "I just love a bossy witch…" he muffled, a pleasurable warmth of affection filling his chest as she tucked the blanket around him and fluffed the pillows.

Briefly leaving to grab a pain potion from their connected bathroom, Hermione pressed the vial to his lips and kissed him to soothe away the foul taste. "Sleep now, love. I'll be here when you wake," she whispered, taking his glasses off and placing them carefully on the nightstand. It was a testament to how tired he was that he was already snoring softly. Sighing, she ran a hand through her curls, wincing when her fingers caught and yanking them free. She had a rather unpleasant letter to write and it needed to get done before news of her marriage became public knowledge. Getting up and making her way back to the living room, the brunette reached into her trunk and pulled out a piece of parchment, ink, and a quill. She sighed before settling at a writing desk and dipped her quill. She needed to do this, she owed him that much at the very least.

 _Dearest Draco,_

 _Even though it has only been days since we left Hogwarts, it seems like a lifetime since I have actually talked to you and it is so strange that I have get the nerve to even write you. I understand that I hurt you deeply all those months ago and have deserved your ire, I ask for no forgiveness nor expect it, even though it has been my deepest wish to go back to the easy friendship we have always shared. It is a fool's errand to wish for what cannot be, especially after you read this letter, but you deserve to hear from me what you will undoubtedly find out from others in the near future….._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

… _.Theodore and I married the week before graduation and have eschewed any betrothal contracts. No one, not even our parents, knew before hand and have undertaken the deepest of bonds to avoid a forced dissolution. I know you must be angry and confused as to why we did such a thing, but please understand Draco, my intention was never to hurt you. You have always been my dearest friend and if I could, I would spare you the betrayal you are probably feeling right now. Please, don't hate us. There are many factors that led to our decision and we have paid the consequences thus far. My greatest regret is that I cannot be what you needed me to be, Draco, and it will forever haunt my heart. When we see each other again, just remember that I only wish the best for you and your happiness in the future. I hope someday, I can be in that future as your friend once again._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

Draco blankly stared at the words as they blurred together on the parchment. Blinking slowly, he clenched his fists to crumple the letter and let it fall to the floor of his bedroom. He stumbled back to his bed and slid down to the carpet, his legs suddenly unable to support his shaking weight. Folding his legs to his chest, he pressed his face into his knees and let out a choked sob. _'She rejected me...so she could marry him?!' He thought as the agony in his chest threatened to break though._ His love for her hadn't been enough, had it? Not when she had already had a taste of that prick Nott on her lips. He squeezed his eyes shut as the image of Hermione and Nott in the abandoned classroom before winter break came unbidden to his mind. Burning jealousy filled his veins as he realized that Nott had _had_ Hermione, made her his in way that no man had before, in a way Draco never would. Rage and hatred towards the weedy wizard literally exploded from him, a guttural yell escaped his throat as a strong pulse of magic ripped across the room and destroyed whatever had been in its way. Utterly spent, the tears came as he sobbed into himself the loss of the only woman he had ever loved, the best friend he had ever had, and any semblance of happiness he could have had with her.

When he finally stopped, a blessed numbness filled the terrible aching in his chest that had consumed him earlier. Draco stood up from the floor and surveyed the damage his emotions had done to his room. Numb was good, he decided. Feeling nothing was better than what had previously taken hold of him and consumed him. He never wanted to feel suffering like that ever again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Father."

Lucius eyed his son warily as the boy approached him, stopping in front of the fire with his back to him. He noted the drooping slope of Draco's shoulders and the general feel of unrest in his magical signature. It brought forth the recent memory of the magic both Lucius and Narcissa had felt late last night emanating from their son's room. The older wizard pinched his lips. Something had obvious distressed their son enough to cause such a raw display of accidental magic, the likes of which they hadn't seen since he was a child.

"Draco. What brings you to my study this evening?"

The blonde boy sighed deeply. "I wish to take the Mark," he said quietly, still not turning from the blazing fireplace in front of him. He didn't see his father's frown so much as felt it. "I thought you would be pleased." Lucius sighed and pulled himself up from his chair to make his way to the small bar on his right. "All in good time, Draco. I myself didn't take it until after I had married your mother. The Dark Lord understands the _importance_ of preserving one's line, after all. There is no rush," he said smoothly as he produced two glasses and poured his private stock of liquor. Taking both glasses in hand, Lucius proceeded to join his son and handed him the firewhiskey.

His grey eyes flashed with surprise when he saw the dark circles and red rimmed eyes on the younger man's face. Nodding his thanks, Draco took his glass and downed it, still not taking his eyes off the fire. "Well then, perhaps I should see about moving up my own pending nuptials to Astoria. She'll be seventeen in a few months, after all. Besides, what need does she have of N.E.W.T.S anyway? All she is required to do with her life is produce heirs and host parties, and you certainly don't need a complete education for _that_ ," he laughed mirthlessly, tapping impatiently against his empty glass. He felt his father eyeing his suspiciously.

"Why the rush, son? You were perfectly content to let Astoria graduate Hogwarts and wait the two years when you signed the contract. What has changed?" Lucius asked curiously. The boy shrugged. "Maybe I don't see the need to wait anymore," he mused. He lifted his arm to place a hand on Draco's shoulder, forcing him to turn and face him. "Draco, your mother and I felt your magic last night. _Something_ has changed. Don't lie to me."

It was as if the air left the younger wizards' body, as he all but sagged under the weight of the world. Alarmed, Lucius led him to a pair of chairs behind them and sat. Draco sat in silence for a moment, trying to compose himself once more. _'Don't make me say it….saying it out loud will make it true,' he thought irrationally._ "I…."

Taking a shaky breath, Draco raked his fingers through his hair and down his exhausted face. "Hermione wrote to me last night," he finally sighed. Lucius quirked an eyebrow in surprise, as he hadn't been aware the two were on speaking terms again. He knew about Draco's desire to be released from his contract to pursue the brunette, which fortunately had not come to fruition. It had been an unfortunate side effect of the witch's rebuff ended their long friendship. "I see," was all he said.

"No, you don't see Father! She was writing to me to tell me that she and _Nott_ ELOPED a week before graduation! She married that fucking GIT without their parents' consent and bonded until DEATH. She had the nerve to ask me not to hate them! She had the nerve to ask to be _friends_ again in the future!" Draco exclaimed hoarsely, jumping from the chair and pacing. Lucius watched him and frowned deeply, but his son wasn't done yet.

"How could she _do_ this to me?! I _loved_ her, was willing to get out of my contract and offer for her _honestly_ , unlike NOTT! All HE ever did was sneak around with her, like the disgusting thief that he is! He didn't even respect her enough to bother with a contract for her, no, he just off and bloody ELOPES. Shite, and if _that_ wasn't already enough, they bond for life JUST TO SPITE ME! He is mocking me! I literally will never have her unless it's over _his dead body,_ even if she were to change her mind! I HATE HIM!" Draco screamed and threw his empty glass into the fireplace.

Lucius waited for Draco to slow his breathing and calm down before speaking. He was very surprised that Hermione and the Nott boy would do something as reckless as to elope, especially when one considered who Theo Nott Sr. was. He was sure where ever the couple were, they would find themselves quite sorry for their foolish folly soon enough. Turning his attention back to the blonde in front of him, he sighed. "Son, marrying Astoria sooner will not bring Miss Granger back," he murmured quietly.

"Don't punish Astoria for not being Hermione, Draco."

A twitch ran through the boy's face but was gone before he could say anything. "Of course not, Father. Don't be ridiculous. All the same, though. I wish to push up the wedding as soon as she turns seventeen and I don't care how much it will cost. I _will_ take the Mark afterwards," Draco sprang to his feet and exited the study before Lucius could get another word in edgewise. The Death Eater just stared at the door his son had not closed in his haste to flee and was unsurprised to see Narcissa frowning sadly at him. Of course, she had heard the whole exchange. "Lucius…."

Swirling his drink, he took a long sip.

"I know, Narcissa. I know."


	15. Moving On and Growing Up

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

 _A/N: Welcome back :D Here we have a tiny time jump and there will be another jump in a couple of chapters. This is turning out to be quite the slow burn apparently :p To answer a quick question, Blaise and Hermione are friends and nothing more, so while he does pop up here and there, he's not a main character by any means. That doesn't mean that Hermione and Theo don't speak to him now that they're out of school! Let's just say that Draco/Hermione/Blaise are NOT a Slytherin version of the golden trio. They are certainly not as codependent on each other :) I love how so many of you are concerned for Theo's well being after the last chapter...bwahahahaha *cough* perhaps, my dearies, perhaps not. There are still many directions this story could go, after all :p Thank you for all your lovely reviews and hope you enjoy!_

 _ **Chapter Fifteen: Moving On and Growing Up**_

It had been two months since graduation, and, true to his word, Theodore had found himself a promising career in the Wizengamot administration services, the assistant to a barrister who dealt with the prosecution of dark wizards. Hermione was very proud of him for choosing such a job. She knew it pained him to deal with Potter and Weasley, who had somehow miraculously managed to scrape together enough N.E.W.T.S to train as Aurors, and had to see them on a regular basis. It just so happened that the Auror who was training those two buffoons had a long standing working relationship with Theo's boss, so whenever the Auror had a case, he would bring it to the barrister via his interns.

Hermione herself had been rather pleased when she was invited to interview for the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable. It turned out her prowess for research had reached the department and her duties mainly revolved around just that, which led to many late nights and early mornings. It had been hard for Theo to see so little of her, as they had little interaction at the Ministry, and tried their hardest to plan date nights whenever her schedule seemed to lighten up. His passion for her had not tapered off in the slightest and Hermione was only too happy to oblige her amorous husband. Unfortunately for her, the punishing hours she kept drained her physically _and_ mentally, pushing basic needs such as her monthly contraceptive potion, to the back of her mind.

The petite witch found herself in the rather unpleasant position of retching the contents of her empty stomach out. Gripping the toilet with her clammy hands, she spat the last bit of sick out before wiping her moist brow and falling back on her bum. Steadying, Hermione forced herself to stand and balance herself at the sink, running cool water over her face. Cupping her hands, she brought the refreshing liquid to her mouth to rinse out the horrid taste of her own bile. She caught a glance of herself in the mirror and groaned. The pale creature with dark circles and a gaunt expression that groaned back at her couldn't _possibly_ be her? How many days had she woken up before dawn in this exact same predicament? Mentally, she counted back through the last 6 days she had lost the contents of her stomach to the porcelain throne and frowned. Then, a worrying flicker of dread crossed her mind.

Deftly making her way silently out of the bathroom and across their bedroom, where a snoring Theo lay blissfully ignorant of her distress, she found her personal diary. Hurrying past all the work related appointments, she finally found a red dot on a page going back…. Hermione dropped the book as if it had burned her. _'No….impossible, contraceptive potion NEVER failed,' she thought anxiously before cursing herself for her own sheer idiocy._ Sure, the potion worked flawlessly, provided the witch actually TOOK it. Which, according to her diary, she did NOT at the beginning of the month. The diary also told her she had missed her cycle, as there was no comforting red dot anywhere going back six weeks.

A feeling of absolute dread washed over her, threatening to make her sick again. It was one thing to pretend _she_ was a pureblood, but it was quite another to push that lie onto a completely innocent baby. Theo had brought up the idea of children, in abstract, after he had gotten his job. ' _I can properly provide for a family now, not just piddle away at my savings!' He had declared proudly to her_. She had smiled and nodded like a good wife at the time, knowing there would be no children for as long as she could help it. Dragging herself back to bed, she closed her eyes tightly and sighed as her husband's arm unconsciously wrapped around her and cuddled her closer to him.

XXXXXXXX

Theo woke up before Hermione, nearly suffocating under her wild mane of hair as usual every morning. He chuckled to himself as he quietly slipped out of bed and padded to the bathroom. Bloody hair always had a mind of its own, quite like its magnificent owner. Fiddling with the shower knobs, he stepped out of his sleep trousers and was just about to go in when he was almost bowled over by a small figure.

"Hermione, wha-"

His question was cut off by violent retching and groaning. Alarmed, he quickly turned off the water and knelt by her side, gently rubbed her back. "Love? Are you alright?" He asked tentatively, smoothing her sweaty forehead and the curls that were sticking to it. Her only response was the awful sounds of splattering. "I'll floo the Healer! You can't go to work like this," Theo volunteered, throwing his pants back on and finding his robe before waiting for a response. Reaching the living room, he threw a pinch of powder into the fire and yelled for St. Mungo's. Sticking his head in, he was received by the on-duty welcome witch. "What is the nature of your emergency?" She asked blearily, as it was only 6:30 in the morning. "I need to request an appointment for my wife. She is very ill this morning and is suffering from a severe bout of nausea," he replied hurriedly, not wishing to leave Hermione for too long.

The witch sighed in irritation. "Sir, morning sickness is not a medical emergency. I suggest a Pepper-Up potion. Your wife should make an appointment with her primary Healer if she needs prenatal care. This is a hospital, not a witch's clinic. Good day," she hastily ended the connection. Theo retracted his shocked head. "Prenatal? Morning sickness?" He asked himself, not awake enough to connect the information together. Suddenly, he felt a candle light up in his brain. Running back, he smiled brilliantly at the miserable life form in front of the toilet.

"Hermione!"

Brown eyes glared up at him, narrowing at the volume of his voice, but he was too excited to care. Theo reached down and pulled her into a bone crushing embrace. "I can't believe it! I never thought it could happen this soon! It took so long for my parents that I didn't dare hope," he kissed her forehead and swooped her up into arms to carry her back to bed. "Theo! What are you on about? Put me down!" Hermione protested weakly. He plopped down next to her and placed a large palm on her stomach. "You're pregnant," he murmured reverently, rubbing her ever so slightly. Her heart almost broke at his excitement.

"Theo….just because I'm sick in the morning doesn't automatically mean I'm pregnant," she argued weakly, knowing it was pointless. He summoned his wand and, before she could say anything, was performing a diagnostics charm on her. They watched together as his wand tip expelled a positive charm over her belly. The wizard let out a loud 'whoop!' of joy and kissed her soundly. "I love you so much, Hermione. You never cease to amaze me," he whispered lovingly, pressing his forehead against hers. She smiled weakly. "Yea, I'm something else alright."

XXXXXXXXXX

After confirming the diagnosis with her normal Healer, Hermione and Theodore found themselves at the door of Nott Manor for dinner a month and a half later. They had been advised to wait until after twelve weeks to announce her pregnancy, as many purebloods miscarried before then. _'No need to get anyone's hopes up yet, laddie!'_ were the exact words from the old Healer, who had no doubt, seen many disappointed scions in his day. Theo hadn't been discouraged in the least, beaming and shaking the man's hand as he bumbled happily around his wife. He couldn't wait to tell his family, well, more like shove it in their faces that they had managed to produce a child in mere _months_. He saw it as further vindication of their elopement and that their union was a valid one.

Of course, his parents had blocked their floo access to him once he had left their home months back, so here they waited for the house elf to let them in like unwelcome guests on the doorstep. After what seemed like an age, the large door creaked open a crack and Jenky poked her gnarled head out. "The ingrate Master returns with his unworthy wife. Mistress is saying for you to come into the dining room immediately, you is late!" She pointed a finger at them, glaring as she stepped aside, barely allowing them entrance. The brown haired wizard turned to Hermione and rolled his eyes. "She's always like that," he muttered, leading them through an impressive entry chamber and down a corridor to the formal dining room.

Sitting calmly amongst the green and wooden panels were the elder Notts, eating dinner as if they weren't waiting for the rest of their party to arrive. Neither acknowledged their presence and Theo pulled out a chair for Hermione before placing himself next to her, placing himself between her and his father. "Hello Mother, Father. I see you're quite ravenous this evening," the young man looked pointedly at their half empty plates. "I see you have developed a sense of humor, Jr. Odd, I never thought of disinheritance to be a laughing matter," the elder Nott said scathingly, finally looking up from his plate. "It's only funny if you think I care," his son replied easily.

"So, you have finally decided to show your face, my dear. Of course, I expected my son to flaunt you to us much sooner but he always was a stubborn child," his mother's feminine voice cut through. Hermione stiffened at the slight but kept her face neutral. "Now now, that's no way to speak to the mother of your future grandchild," Theodore said slyly before she could respond. An odd look flitted over the older witch's face before putting her cutlery down. "A baby?" she asked, a small tinge of hopefulness that surprised the young woman. Perhaps there was a beating heart somewhere deep inside the old gargoyle.

Theo smirked proudly and easily wrapped an arm around his wife before placing a hand on her small bump. "Three months gone now. The Healer assures us there is little chance of losing it past this point," he puffed his chest out with pride. "My my, you _have_ been busy," his father snarked from across the table. "Shut UP, Theodore. Our son has done something right for a change and I won't have you ruining it!" his wife roared back at him, ignoring Hermione's raised eyebrows.

"If you think impregnating this _girl_ will get you back into my good graces, you're sorely mistaken, Jr.!"

"At least _he_ can produce an heir in a timely manner, unlike _some_ wizards I could speak of!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, GERTRUDE!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Hermione watched, utterly fascinated by her in-laws. Theo chuckled slightly. "Welcome to Hell House. Yes, this is a free show that can be viewed nightly. As you can see, I'm absolutely _devastated_ that we don't have permission to live here," he rolled his eyes. The couple tuned out the argument and looked down at the plates that had finally been brought to them from the kitchens. "The treacle tart is divine, darling, I highly recommend eating it while it's still warm," he insisted, already eating his greedily. Hermione shook her head at the ridiculousness of their surroundings but tucked into the desert nonetheless. Hm, that tart _was_ delicious!

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione and Theo flooed through into Selwyn Cottage, exhausted from the verbal assault on their ears at dinner. The elder Notts had been more than content to spend the rest of the evening hurling insults at each other, completely ignoring their son and his wife. Finally, Hermione had resorted to feigning pregnancy pains to excuse them, or else they might _still_ be there at this late hour. A tapping sound from the large window to her left alerted the brunette they had a rather impatient owl waiting for them. "Who would be owling at this time?" she muttered, tossing off her outer robes and toeing off her shoes before opening the window to allow the magnificent beast in. She started when she got a look at it, recognizing its owner immediately. "What is Malfoy's owl doing here?" Theo wondered, eyeing the animal suspiciously.

Nervously, his wife took the offered letter, the rich cream envelope and handsome handwriting familiar. Theo sent the owl off to their owl keep for treats and a rest, coming around to his wife and placing comforting hands on her trembling shoulders. "It's from Narcissa, I recognize the handwriting," she murmured, taking in the formal use of address on the envelope. No longer addressed to Hermione Granger, but to Mr. and Mrs. Theodore Nott Jr. Opening it slowly, her eyebrows rose at the elaborate wedding invitation in her hand.

 _Mr. and Mrs. Lucius Malfoy_

 _Along with_

 _Mr. and Mrs. Caleb Greengrass_

 _Request the honour of your presence_

 _At the marriage of their children_

 _Draco Abraxas Malfoy_

 _To_

 _Astoria Francesca Greengrass_

 _Saturday, the 31st of October_

 _At Sundown_

 _Portkey will activate One Hour_

 _Before Sundown to Malfoy Manor_

Hermione let out a shaky breath. So, here it was then. Draco was marrying Astoria, and had wanted her bad enough to push up the wedding by more than two years. The younger Slytherin must have just turned seventeen and decided being a society wife was more important than finishing her education. "I am very surprised to receive an invitation… I'm pretty sure Malfoy hates my guts these days. The chance to see you must have been too tempting to resist," Theo scoffed, possessively running a hand down to her swelling belly. Hermione shook her head, stepping away to place the invite on her writing table. "No, I'm sure I'm the last person he wants to see. After all, we haven't spoken in ages. This has to be his mother's doing. She had always liked me," she sighed. Moving towards the bedroom, the young witch suddenly felt very tired. "I'm going to bed, tonight has been exhausting."

Theo nodded and gave her a small smile. Once she was out of sight, he let his fist clench. He was loathed to attend that miserable ferret's wedding, any semblance of friendship that they had during Hogwarts was long gone the minute the blonde fancied himself in love with a certain curly haired witch. Then, a small quirk of a smirk graced his features. _'Who has the last laugh now, Malfoy?' He thought unkindly_.

He decided he would make it his personal mission to announce to as many people as possible that _his_ wife was pregnant at the wedding, and would have an heir before even a full year of their marriage. Theo was an observant wizard, he had heard the whispers that surrounded his and Hermione's sudden elopement that were less than complimentary. Well, they would prove them all wrong and succeed where so many other couples have failed as of late. After all, what was the use of marrying the most brilliant witch in the world if only you knew it?


	16. A Malfoy Affair

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

 _A/N: New chapter in which Draco and Hermione are reunited...and it doesn't feel so good :p I noticed a few of you were concerned that Theo was kind of a dick at the end of the last chapter...I didn't mean to make him seem nefarious at all, honestly :D It was more of, like, a pissing contest between him and Draco lol besides, do you blame him if he feels like that after what happened between them in the boys dorms? I don't! Also, the question of whether or not the senior Notts are looking into Hermione's background will eventually be answered, but not anytime soon. Enjoy this chapter because the next one will have ALL THE FEELS bwahahaha! Thank you for reading and reviewing, it makes my day and feeds the muse :D_

 _ **Chapter Sixteen: A Malfoy Affair**_

Narcissa Malfoy had run dozens of high profile events in her time, starting when she had married Lucius up until his arrest two years back, but none had ever been as important as the wedding of her only son. While the scale was rather grand, the guest list was modest and she had been unsurprised to receive several letters _regretfully declining_ the invitation. Only those who knew and approved of Lucius' _other_ activities, or friends of Draco and Astoria, had accepted and were due within the hour. Snapping her long fingers, she called for one of the elves in charge of ushering the guests to their seats. "Gordy, the guests will be arriving shortly, go and make sure that the seating charts have been double checked and then check them again," she ordered sternly. Running a hand to pat her perfectly coiffed blonde hair and smoothing down her emerald robes, Narcissa made her way to her son's rooms and knocked.

"Enter."

The witch smiled pleasantly at Blaise Zabini, who Draco had chosen as his best man. The boy was ridiculously handsome in his dark dress robes and deep green dress shirt. "Madame Malfoy, does he pass inspection?" he teased, flashing brilliant white teeth against his dark skin. Draco stood still and quirked his lips at his mother. Not a single silver hair was out of place, his robes were pressed and immaculate, and she was struck by how grown up her little boy looked. She walked over to place a hand on his cheek, smiling proudly. "You look like somebody's husband. I can't believe you're getting married when just yesterday, you were going off to Hogwarts for the first time!" she stroked his face and pulled him in for a tight hug.

Draco tried to brush her off, embarrassed by his mother's maudlin musings in front of his friend. "Mother, please," he coughed, letting her hold him for a minute before pulling back. Narcissa waved him off. "Yes, yes, I know you have a reputation to uphold as a big and bad Slytherin, but you will always be my little boy. I'll send your father up and go check on your bride," she said airily, leaving the boys as her son rolled his eyes at her back.

"I saw that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she stood next to her husband, smile plastered on her face, Narcissa greeted their guests along with the Greengrasses as the finely dressed masses made their way to the gardens. As she had expected, Astoria had insisted on a traditional bonding at sundown outdoors, where the veil of magic was at its thinnest on Samhain eve. Her thoughts were brought to a halt when she saw who was next in the receiving line. She wasn't sure what had possessed her to extend an invitation to the young couple except nostalgia for the young woman who had been such a large part of Draco's life for so long.

"Hermione, what a pleasure to see you, my dear! Please accept our late congratulations on your marriage. Theodore is a fine young man."

The young witch smiled and shook her hand readily. "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. Of course, warm wishes are due to you as well! Astoria will make a fine Malfoy bride," Hermione said honestly, moving to shake Lucius' hand as well. Theo followed suit wordlessly, a sociable smile on his face. Narcissa eyed the way the Nott heir put a possessive arm around the brunette's waist, which was looking a bit thicker than she remembered, and led his wife away to the guest seating.

"Cissy!"

The blonde looked up at the sound of her sister's voice. Several guests looked up and tried to hide their horror as Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband, and brother-in-law made their way to the mother of the groom. Narcissa gritted her teeth. A few months out of Azkaban had not improved the older witch, still quite gaunt despite the comfortable lodgings of Lestrange Manor. Surely house arrest was better than prison! "Bella, how lovely to see you looking so, ah, rested!" she forced out, hugging the thin form lightly. "Rested? Cissy, you slay me!" Bellatrix laughed loudly, ignoring the nervous glances at the harsh sound. "I haven't _rested_ in almost twenty years! I refuse to rest until that _boy is in the ground_ , as he should have been with his parents!" the Deatheater female growled. Lucius stepped in smoothly. "Bella, the Dark Lord will deal with the boy in due time. He's been rather busy legalizing your release, after all. Come and enjoy the fresh air he's granted you," he ushered her along with her relatives.

The mother of the groom let out a small huff of irritation. Obviously, the obsessive behavior Bellatrix had begun to display before her incarceration had only worsened with time and dementors. It was quite disturbing to realize that madness had taken over her once vivacious and talented sister, but Narcissa did not have time to be sad this evening. She would allow nothing to ruin her memories of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you Draco Abraxas Malfoy take this witch, Astoria Francesca Greengrass, as your lawfully bonded wife?"

Draco forced himself to focus his attention on the blonde witch in front of him, who was smiling brightly at him in the candlelight glow surrounding them. "I do," he said, hoping he sounded surer than he felt. He gave her hands a small squeeze to reassure himself more than her. That binding rope tying them together seemed to be getting uncomfortably tight.

"Do you Astoria Francesca Greengrass take this wizard, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, as your lawfully bonded husband?"

"I do!" the young witch blurted out, blushing when they heard the murmuring of snickering from their best man and maid of honor. Her older sister Daphne gave her a light tap with her elbow to bring her attention back to the bonder. Astoria's green eyes caught cool silver ones and she shivered at their intensity.

"I now pronounce you bonded. Draco, you may kiss your bride."

Her eyes fluttered shut as her new husband's tall frame bent over to her and was mildly disappointed to receive a light peck on the lips. Her thoughts were interrupted by the tingling of her rather large wedding ring and the removal of the binding rope from her wrists. She smiled at Draco as they turned to face their guests.

"I give you Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy!"

A polite smattering of applause rippled through the crowd as her wizard led her back down the aisle and into the large ballroom that would serve as their reception. Once they were out of sight, Draco dropped her hand and walked off, leaving her without a backwards glance. Delicate brows furrowed in puzzlement as Astoria frowned at his abandonment of her. She didn't have time to go after him, as people began to flood back into the manor. Forcing a charming smile on her face, the seventeen-year old turned back around to shake the hands of her well-wishers.

Draco hurried into the closest bathroom and slammed the door behind him, breathing heavily as he turned on the faucet. Hunching over the running water, he cupped his hand to collect the cold water and splashed his face. "Get it together, you pillock!" he whispered shakily to himself in the mirror. "You will go back out there and you _will_ ignore HER."

His reflection stared back at him, almost mocking. Damn, even the bloody _mirror_ knew he was full of shit. Gripping his hair in frustration, Draco paced the room for a few minutes before growling in frustration. Flicking the sink off with more force than necessary, he let out a long breath and smoothed his hair back before exiting. Re-entering the ballroom, he nodded to his mother, who raised a concerned brow at him. Taking his place at the large head table next to his bride, he grabbed a glass of elvish wine and downed it quickly, ignoring the frown Astoria flashed him. He awkwardly patted her hand and forced a small smile.

He almost groaned when Caleb Greengrass stood from his seat at his wife's left side and raised a glass to the small crowd. "A toast to the newlyweds! May your lives be long and happy together, and may you bless me with many grandchildren!" the portly wizard chuckled, ignoring the daggers Draco was shooting him. Everyone followed suit and sipped their glasses and clapping politely. "And may she be worth every galleon," Lucius hissed to Narcissa, eyeing the other man with poorly concealed distaste. Narcissa kicked him hard under the table and smiled prettily at Caleb.

Dinner appeared before them and Draco wasted no time in devoting his entire attention to the exquisitely presented lamb platter. "Draco, is something the matter? You haven't said two words to me since the ceremony…" Astoria's voice filtered to him. He looked up at her anxious face and forced down a sigh. "Of course not, darling. Are you enjoying yourself?" he feigned interest, knowing in the back of his head she didn't deserve his ill temper. She smiled and nodded. "Everything is so beautiful, your mother really outdid herself! Mother was asking about the floral arrangements, since Daphne has yet to choose for her own wedding in the summer…" she prattled on, not noticing the slight glazing over of Draco's eyes as he completely lost interest.

It seemed like an age before he was allowed to leave the table again and mingle with his friends. Draco found himself drifting over to where Blaise was sitting with Greg and Vincent, who had chosen to arrive without dates, along with the two people he had hoped to completely avoid. "Congratulations, mate! Cor, who would have thought you would actually do something so disgustingly responsible and get married? Thanks, by the way, now we all have our parents breathing down our necks to be next down the aisle," Greg clapped a meaty hand hard across the other wizard's back. Draco narrowed his eyes as he stumbled slightly but rolled his eyes good naturedly.

Vince chucked good-naturedly. "Well, Greg, mate, you better hope your dad doesn't catch wind of 'Mione and Theo here! Makes the rest of us look like down right slackers, these two!" He didn't catch the odd look Blaise was shooting him, notching his head ever so slightly to Draco. However, the groom seemed completely oblivious to his best man's antics. He was trying too hard to avoid looking at the girl who used to be his best friend.

The music cued up and his mother cleared her throat. "I believe it is time for the first dance of the night. May I present my son Draco and his lovely bride Astoria as they share their first dance as husband and wife," Narcissa smiled down at her son and watched as the groom made his way back to Astoria. Taking her dainty hand in his, Draco led the witch to the center of the dance floor and gathered her in his arms for a slow waltz. Lucius watched as Draco swept the young woman gracefully around, as he had been taught many years ago, and admitted to himself that they made a handsome couple. It was a shame that his son refused to love the girl. Moving his eyes over to where the former Miss Granger sat with her husband, he was surprised to note the pained look across her face.

Slowly, other couples began to join Draco and Astoria, and the younger Nott stood to lead the brunette to dance. Shrugging off her outer robes, Lucius let both his eyebrows raise as he could clearly make out a slight swelling in her belly. "The boy certainly didn't waste any time," he murmured to himself as he sipped his glass. "What was that, Lucius?" Narcissa looked at him expectantly. The blonde subtly gestured to Hermione and Theo, who were getting rather close to his son and Astoria.

"I said that young Theodore made good use of his honeymoon. Unless she is particularly prone to weight gain in her waist, I wager Hermione Nott will have a babe in the crib before spring is over," he drawled, watching as an old jealously flickered over his wife's face. It was understandable, after all. It took two years before they had their first miscarriage and another five months before the second. Carrying Draco to term had been difficult and Narcissa had to be on bedrest for the last four months of her pregnancy. Even then, the boy had been three weeks early.

"I guess he didn't want to risk waiting, seeing how his parents struggled for so long…" she trailed off, not needing to say that many pureblood couples struggled for a viable pregnancy. Lucius made a sound of agreement before putting his glass down and standing. "May I have this dance?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"May I cut in?"

Theo looked over to see the last person on Earth he wanted to let dance with his wife. "I think not, Malfoy. Don't you have your own wife to entertain?" he snarked, noting how Astoria stood behind the blonde wizard, an annoyed expression marring her pretty features. Draco pinched his lips and was about to reply when Hermione interjected. "Theo, please," she said softly, looking up at him with pleading amber eyes. Theo fought the urge to huff before growling his assent and stalking over to Astoria. He could never say no to her when she looked at him like that! The hazel eyed wizard didn't take his eyes off her as the blonde ponce placed a hand on Hermione's waist and clasped their hands together before continuing.

Hermione did her best to not look as nervous as she felt, quaking under Draco's steel gaze. Her skin tingled where he touched her, causing her to shiver slightly in response. He said nothing for a few moments, mindlessly leading them around the floor, never taking his eyes off hers. She cleared her throat. "Congratulations, Draco. Astoria is a lovely bride," she tried to exchange pleasantries, but he would have none of it. Gripping her waist tighter with his aristocratic hands, he leaned closer to her face. Her breath caught at the smoky look in his eyes, his pupils dilated as he stared for a moment.

"Not as lovely as you," he said simply. She looked away, uncomfortable. "Draco, I-" Hermione started but was sharply twirled to silence her. "I swore to myself that I would stay away from you, tonight of all nights," he frowned at her, as if she had been the one to approach _him_. She opened her mouth to say something but he simply continued on. He kept her pressed intimately against him as they glided across the floor.

"Why I can't seem to stay away from you, Hermione? Please tell me. I need to know how to stop loving you, because the pain is…. it's bloody _agony_ , 'Mione! I can't bear to know you're with _him_ , that you're…. carrying his child," he choked out, staring down at her small swell that was touching him. The minute she had taken off her robe and exposed her belly had been too much for Draco and he had found himself seeking her out, despite every nerve in his body screaming at him to turn around.

Hermione bit her full bottom lip as her throat tightened unpleasantly. She took a shaky breath, looking up at him with honey colored eyes. She wished she knew the answer, because learning to fall _out_ of love would save her a lot of heartache. It was obvious to her now, as he held her to his taught body, that Hermione had been very mistaken in thinking her love for Theo could _ever_ eventually replace Draco.

"Draco, what can I say? I will always love you, as my dearest friend-"

"Oh, _fuck that_. We will _never_ just be friends again, Hermione, and you bloody well know it! You knew it the minute I kissed you and you surrendered yourself to it, you _felt_ it just as I did. It's all or nothing for us now," he whispered fiercely, his stare feverish. Hermione let her feet stop moving and brought their dance to an end.

"... I guess we have to be nothing, then."

Before he could stop her, she hurried to Theo, the tears in her eyes threatening to fall. She had to get out of there and quickly. Theo saw her approaching and ended his dance with Astoria, bowing slightly, before allowing Hermione to grab his hand and lead him to the exit. They didn't stop until they made it past the main foyer and to the Floo. "Selwyn Cottage!" she yelled hoarsely, stepping in without a backwards glance and disappearing. Theo wasted no time and followed her, exiting the fireplace at their home to see his wife fall to her knees and sob into her hands. Dropping down next to her, he wrapped her in his long arms and let her cry into his chest. "He's gone, Theo. My best friend is gone," she cried as seven years of memories crushed her heart. Sighing, he kissed the top of her head and held her tightly. There was nothing he could say, because there were simply no words.


	17. Moment of Weakness

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

 _A/N: AHHHHHH the chapter you've all been waiting for! To briefly answer a few questions from last chapter, yes, Draco and Astoria's bond is not permanent and can be undone through a divorce. A permanent bond like Theo and Hermione's are not common, and in my fic, most couples would not chose it. Also, pureblood pregnancies are considered to be difficult because of the imbreeding, but there are of course, notable exceptions, like the Weasleys. So, for Hermione to have a baby so quickly is not a red flag about her blood status, and could easily be passed off as being of a more foreign blood line (as is her cover story). Lastly, Voldemort has the Ministry under his control, not directly of course, but through his pawns, followers, and unwitting Imperio'd personel. That is how he has secured his imprisoned Death Eaters' release to house arrest, not through a massive Azkaban breakout in previous years. In this fic, Voldemort has the opportunity to complete his takeover much more subtly. He has also pretty much taken over the press, so that only what he wants public knowledge is printed, hence, why people were shocked to see the Lestranges' out of prison. Being under house arrest keeps their presence, and his other freed followers, under wraps from the Order of the Phoenix. He's not worried about them being at Draco's wedding because everyone who was invited, or expected to accept, are sympathizers who would know better or are too afraid to rat. Don't worry, we will see some familiar legislation being passed in the future...*cough*registration*cough*. Enjoy this chapter, and please R &R if you like..._

 _...and I'm not crying, YOU'RE crying! :p_

 _ **Chapter Seventeen: Moment of Weakness**_

As the old year gave way to the new, Hermione felt a guilt that was growing more rapidly than her swelling belly and becoming harder and hard to contain. Call it hormones or a conscience, but the urge to tell Theo her biggest secret pressed on her mind and was driving her to distraction. Her moods became pensive and withdrawn, her concentration shaky, and even her work had begun to suffer. More than one well-meaning co-worker had pulled her aside in the past months to offer a willing ear and express their concerns, but the pregnant witch had brushed them off as politely as she could without outright scoffing in their faces. As if she could unburden herself to them when she couldn't even come clean to her own husband!

Theo had been a pillar for her ever since her miserable encounter with Draco at his wedding and had done nothing but support and love her. It was this exact reason why she was so terrified of telling him the truth. If he left her, she would truly have nothing. Her parents were still safely tucked away on holiday on another continent, and still not pleased with her if their letters were anything to go on, and Draco…. well, he certainly had made his position on their friendship clear, hadn't he? If Theodore took the news poorly, which was the likely scenario if she was being honest with herself, he not only could leave her, but he would also have the power to destroy her life. If the wrong people got a hold of that information, her career would be over. Her friends would shun her. Most importantly, she was positive that Deatheaters would not take too kindly to her impersonating a pureblood. Nott Sr would have her head on a platter.

So here she sat in their garden on a March afternoon, terribly uncomfortable in mind and body. Her back ached relentlessly, her ankles swelled, her breasts ached, and she had a constant headache. At just about eight months pregnant, Hermione was beyond ready for this experience to be OVER. Theo had insisted she stop working until the baby came and she had finished her last day at the Ministry the Friday before. She was grateful that her department head was so fond of her that he had offered to hold her position and her projects until she was ready to come back. It was uncommon to do, since so many witches just simply stopped working completely after having children to stay home with them. She knew that wasn't for her, and thankfully, her husband had agreed with her need to work and keep busy. For now, however, she was bored stiff waiting for him to come home!

Sighing, she chewed her lip and tried to stretch out as much as her body allowed her to. It was all this free time that was allowing her mind to keep going back to the issue before her. Of course, Theo deserved to know that his child would be a half-blood, she couldn't deny that. Would he be disgusted? Would he not want anything to do with his muddy offspring? It was possible, she reasoned sadly. Theo was ecstatic to become a father and constantly talked of how brilliant their baby would be, how wonderful their lives would be together. A perfect little pureblood family.

The witch felt a small tear run down her cheek, surprised she was crying. Quickly wiping her face, she looked down at her watch to see that Theo would be coming home in an hour and decided to start dinner. She would tell him. She would do it tonight and over dinner, before she could change her mind. ' _I can't live like this anymore…'_

Steeling her resolve, she waddled back inside the house and into the kitchen. The brunette flicked her wand to summon the ingredients for Theo's favorite meal, roast beef with Yorkshire pudding, and spent the rest of her time focusing on how she would break the news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Theo patted his mouth with a napkin, full on what was possibly the best meal he'd had in a while, he smiled at the very round witch sitting across from him. "That was delicious, love. We might make a proper housewitch of you yet!" he joked, sitting back easily in his chair to stretch and relax. Hermione gave him a weak smile in response. Frowning, he took a handkerchief from his pocket and removed his glasses. "Everything alright? Is the sprog acting up again?" he eyed her as he cleaned the glasses before returning them to his face.

She only sighed and shook her head, seeming even more tense than a minute ago. Odd. Before he could say anything more, she suddenly got up with amazing agility for one so pregnant. "I…. can you…." she paused and pursed her lips. "Come to the garden with me?" she finally asked softly, eyeing him earnestly. Theo was by her side in a minute. Taking her arm in his, the young wizard easily led her out the kitchen door and to the nature outside. Her magical signature was muted, almost melancholy, and it put him on guard immediately. Something was very wrong with his witch, and he had every intention on finding out what, but experience had taught him that pushing her would accomplish nothing. So, they walked around the lively flower beds and fragrant air in companionable silence.

"I love you."

Hazel eyes met hers, furrowed in puzzlement. "...and I you, 'Mione," Theo answered her, slowing them to stop. Hermione fidgeted on her feet, not looking at him. Pulling away from him, she turned away from him and looked up at the night sky, the barest hint of the sunset slipping beneath the earth. Her loose curls floated around her as a slight wind blew through and Theo inhaled the scent that was purely Hermione. "You shouldn't love me, Theo. I don't deserve it. I never have," her bitter voice cut through him, startling him.

"What are yo-"

She whipped around and cut him off. Tears were running down her cheeks and she pinned him down with a frightening look in her eyes. It was as if all the light had left her. "No, please, don't say anything. If I don't get through this now, I never will, and it will kill me," she held up her hand as her voice cracked. Theo felt himself tense, every instinct in his body was telling him to stop her from saying anything more, because whatever she was going to say was going to be too painful. Whatever she had to say would hurt them, and he had had enough hurt in his life as it is.

"Hermione…."

Her face fell and the tears flowed faster, falling into the dirt beneath her. "Theo, I…. I'm not pureblood. On the day that bloody hat sorted me into Slytherin, I lied about my blood status because…. because there had never been a muggleborn sorted there before….and Snape told me that I was in great danger if anyone ever found out," she was crying now, not looking at him to avoid seeing the incredulity that crossed his face.

Theo blinked slowly. He felt like he was underwater, where his senses were muddled and he couldn't breathe nor hear right. Shaking himself out of that stupor, he looked at her as if he had never seen her before. The witch standing before him, telling him she was a mudblood, couldn't possibly be _his_ Hermione. The woman he was bound for life to, the one who carried his child in her belly...the belly he kissed every night...no. No, there was obviously a mistake. Hermione was many things, but mudblood was not one of them. It couldn't be.

Theo grabbed her in his arms and brought his face to hers. "No. Hermione, stop this nonsense! You're not in your right mind right now, you must be overtired and need to rest. You'll feel better in the morning," he told her sternly, moving to take her back inside. Hermione wrenched herself from him and moved away. "No, Theo, you have to listen to me, please! My parents are muggles, they own a teeth healing practice. That's why no one has ever met them. It's not that they are always on the continent or too busy…. it's because they're muggles, Theo. They're muggles," her voice was thick and clogged.

He was pacing now, shaking his head in disbelief. "After everything that happened last year…. the agony I endured to be with you...the suffering I felt when I _wasn't_ with you…." his voice darkened and he stopped to finally look at her. "...and you weren't even _real_."

Hermione felt her heart break as she looked into those flint hard eyes, dark and cold. He turned away from her, unable to keep the look of disgust from his features as he began to rage. "You let me fall in love with a fucking LIE! I gave up EVERYTHING to be with you! I was just a leg up in the world to you, wasn't I? Do you and your _muggle parents_ laugh at me, witch? Laugh at the thought that you managed to fool a wizard from an old and pure line into marrying you?! Fuck, Hermione! We're bonded for LIFE and you're…." he broke off in a sob. Facing her again, he stared at her stomach in horror. "You're pregnant. Merlin, Hermione, is it even mine? Are you lying about that too? My parents couldn't for so long…." Theo trailed off, unable to finish at the thought that the baby he loved wasn't his.

His wife, his lying mudblood wife, cried harder. "Yes! Theo, I lied about being pureblood, but everything else I've ever told you is the truth, I swear it! Our baby will be a half-blood, but it will be yours. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she sobbed into her hands, her small frame shaking hard at the onslaught.

"I... I need to leave."

Hermione watched through her tears and with her heart clenched as her husband apparated away from her...possibly forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took her several hours to calm down enough to realize she was exhausted, emotionally and physically. She forced herself to bed, _their_ bed, and slipped under the cool sheets to rest and regather herself. Mentally, she went down a checklist of things she would need to accomplish in the next few days, for who knew how long Theodore would stay away, waiting for her to leave. First, she would need to pack. Then, she would have to rent a room at the Leaky and write her parents that they had been right, her marriage was a sham and it was over. She would have to rely on her savings and her parent's hospitality until after the baby was born. She doubted Theo would want to be involved, but she didn't discount it completely. As her plans formed in her head, her eyes got heavier and she eventually fell into a restless sleep.

She didn't notice a small 'pop' from the living room, or the slightly stumbling footsteps as they entered the bedroom. She certainly didn't notice robes and shoes falling to the floor haphazardly or the dip in the bed as Theo laid down next to her. Curled on her side facing away from him, her face tear stained and tense, she didn't feel his arm wrap around her middle as he pulled her closer to him. It wasn't until his hot tears fell on her shoulders did Hermione wake to hear his quiet sobs. Her heart stilled. "Theo?" she whispered tentatively, not daring to move as his arm tightened around her. "I still love you…. Gods help me, I still love you," Theo choked hoarsely into her neck, his body shuddering against her back.

Her lips quivering, she turned to face him and placed her hands on his face. He smelled of firewhiskey and his eyes were bloodshot but she had never been happier to see anyone in her life. "I'm so sorry, Theo," she kissed him tearily, breaking apart when she felt a hard kick in her belly that struck her husband too. He looked down at the little foot that was poking out from underneath her skin and placed his large hand on it. "Daddy's here, little one," he mumbled softly, more tears falling as the baby pushed back against his hand. "...and I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soft sunlight pressed insistently on her face, Hermione blinked her bleary eyes open. Reaching over the bed, she frowned when her grasp only met air. Theo was nowhere to be seen. Sitting up slowly, the brunette shoved her riotous curls from her face and let them fall haphazardly over her shoulder and back. Had she only dreamed that he had come home last night? A dark pit of sadness gnawed at her chest. Of course she had, why would he have any reason to come back to her?

Groaning softly, she threw her feet over the side of the bed and stood. Moving awkwardly to grab her bedroom robe, the witch made her way to the bathroom to relieve her pressing urges. Mindlessly going through the motions, the witch brushed her teeth and splashed her face with water before exiting on her way to the kitchen. Passing through the modest archway, she gasped lightly, startled by the tall half naked figure standing in front of the sink and looking aimlessly out the small window. Theo didn't turn to acknowledge her in any way, however, and the ache in her chest returned full bloom. Letting her head fall, the young witch waddled to the stove, putting on a kettle for tea, and moved to the pantry to fish out a suitable breakfast. Grabbing the boiling kettle, she summoned a teacup and began infusing her tea before settling at the table.

"No one must ever know about you, Hermione."

She nearly dropped the creamer at his voice, her nerves on edge. Her husband turned to face her finally, his eyes tired but clear. _'He must have taken a sobering potion,' she thought idly._ He ignored her inner musings and sighed, deciding he no longer had the energy to stand, taking the chair opposite her own. She said nothing and simply watched him. "I don't have to tell you how bad it would be if this…. falsehood…. became public knowledge," he pursed his lips. Taking off his glasses, he rubbed his face hard and ran his hands through his hair before settling at the back of his neck. She nodded solemnly.

He looked up and stared hard at her. "This is fucked up," he said plainly, making her wince at his tone. Her hand mindlessly stirred the spoon in her tea. "I know," she whispered bleakly. His jaw clenched tightly as he moved to lean over the table, his elbows hard against the top as he put his forehead in his palms. "I could hate you, you know? I thought I did, when you told me last night. I thought ' _How could I have ever let myself love a mudblood?'_ After all, I'm supposed to be above such things, my blood was pure and should have known instinctively yours was not. I kept going over and over in my head all the times that we were together and tried to pinpoint something, _anything_ , that would have given you away," Theo bit back a sardonic snort.

"But no, not you. You were too brilliant to be caught, left no room for error. I was so angry at you, Hermione! I had every intention of not coming back. Bond or no bond, I was going to leave you, even if it meant never being able to marry again. Who would blame me? You lied to me about who you were."

Hermione bit her lip hard, knowing she deserved everything he was saying. "Who indeed?" she agreed gravelly, her throat raw from her crying a few hours before. He shoved his glasses back onto his face and stood up suddenly, a low growl in his throat. He crossed the short distance between them and crouched down at her side, grabbing her hands to force her to face him. She looked away, avoiding his gaze. Wordlessly, he gently grabbed her chin in his hand and nudged her to meet his eyes.

"I would never be able to live with myself, Hermione. Going over our memories together, I started to realize I couldn't possibly hate you, justified or not. When I think of you, I don't think to myself what a perfect pureblood you are. I don't think of what magnificent pedigree you might have or what family connections could be useful to me. I see _you_ , 'Mione. I see the girl who is scarily smart and can challenge me with her mind. I see the girl who is completely kind and selfless with her friends, but strong enough to stand on her own. I see the woman who is so passionate that it drives me to madness…because I love her," Theo smiled gently at her, lifting a finger to wipe the tear that had started running down her cheek.

Hermione let out a shaky breath, not able to believe what she was hearing. "I don't deserve you," she uttered truthfully, her lip quivering slightly. He shrugged easily. "I could say the same thing about you." Standing up, he pulled her with him and wrapped his arms around her, caressing her back. Tilting his head down, his lips found hers and she kissed him back for all she was worth. His tongue danced around hers and his hand glided up her back to fist into her hair. His hips pushed her back slightly against the table and she lifted herself up to sit on the edge, neither disconnecting from each other.

Theo swiped at her forgotten teacup and sent it crashing to the floor, not caring that it shattered everywhere. He slowly lay her down, lavishing kisses on her neck and ran a hand up her nightdress, untying the robe and parting it. Dragging her panties down her legs, he moved his mouth to her over-sensitive peaks thru the thin satin and she gripped his hair, groaning loudly. Wanting more, she shoved her gown down her chest, exposing herself more for his lips. Theo shoved his sleep pants down with one hand to free himself, his mouth refusing to leave her breasts, and let his fingers wander to her center. She cried out as he played with her, whimpering when he circled her opening and dipped in to test her readiness. Lifting his head from her, the wizard gripped her hips to bring her closer to the edge of the table and wrapped her legs around him. His erection pressed into her before he paused.

"I'm not going to poke him in the head, am I?"

The witch eyed him incredulously over her large belly. "You're asking me _now_?" She lifted herself up a bit on her elbows to get some leverage. His eyes twinkled mischievously back at her as he slid himself effortlessly into her. Theo enjoyed watching her eyes roll back and listened to her moan greedily. "You're right, what's a few dents to the head anyhow, right?" he teased, thrusting quickly inside her tight quim. "Builds character," she panted out breathlessly, moving her hips as best she could with him. His hand reached between them and rubbed her clit expertly, her cries encouraging him. In minutes, she clenched around him and gushed a wetness as she came. Choking out a curse, he hissed out his own completion before stilling over her. Breathing hard, the wizard managed to pull out of her and tug up his pants before stumbling down in the chair.

Hermione rolled to the side and sat up after a moment's effort. Eyeing their mess, she sighed. "Well, that's certainly going to need more than a good _Scourgify…_ "

His husky chuckle was her only reply.


	18. Interlude

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

 _A/N: OMG the feedback has been so amazing from the last chapter that I'm simply overwhelmed by the love! Thank you thank you thank youuuuuu :D So this is just a little something something to transition into the next phase of the story and it's so short that I decided not to piss you guys off and just post it in-between updates. So there will be a normal update over the weekend. Just a warning tho, the next two chapters are going to be something pretty different from the previous chapters, and will cover the same time period but done from two different point of views...very little in the way of dialogue, but plot heavy. Then, after those two chapters, we'll be back to our regularly scheduled program :D BTW, there's been an interest in a meeting between Theo and Hermione's parents and I'm going to be point blank and say that we will NOT be seeing the actual meeting in this story. It's happening and will be mentioned, but will not be shown in detail here BUT it's only because I found the idea so amusing that I plan on just making it into a one-shot stand alone story that I'll post at some point, either after this story is complete or shortly before...if you guys don't hate me too much by then lol. I can't wait to cause Theo as much discomfort and embarrassment meeting the muggles as possible :p Enjoy this little snippet :D_

 _ **Interlude**_

A hush finally fell over the small room that was swathed in pale, calming greens. A pair of proud parents looked over the tiny swaddled form lying peacefully in the dark wooden crib that had only been recently constructed a mere week ago. They watched with a shared smile as a little nose twitched and mouth opened with a little mewl, but thankfully stayed asleep. Theo placed a kiss on top of the curly head at his shoulder. "You did it, love. Asleep at last," he murmured into his wife's hair. Hermione let out a tired laugh. "Yes, and it only took two hours and three nappy changes," she whispered back, turning around to finally make her way out of the nursery.

Slipping out of her bathrobe, the new mother collapsed ungracefully into bed, not bothering to cover herself with the strewn blankets. Theo followed her into bed and heaved the covers over them, throwing an arm over her to cuddle her curvy body to him. "He's perfect, 'Mione. Completely perfect…" he breathed into her neck. She didn't respond, already passed out from exhaustion. He chuckled lightly and ran absent circles on her back. It had been a rough couple of days for her, after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Hermione looked down in horror as a puddle of water pooled down her legs and into the ground. "Theo…. I think my water broke," she looked up at her bewildered husband, mortified. They had decided to go out to Diagon Alley for lunch, seeing as it was such a pleasant early May day. She had been feeling restless as her due date drew closer, bothered and ungainly as her belly grew larger. "Uh...St. Mungos! We have to get you to St. Mungos," he looked around frantically for the floo. The manager of the bistro came up behind them, a look of utter calm on his older face as he placed a hand on the taller wizard's shoulder, leading the pair to his back office and floo._

" _St. Mungos!"_

 _Theo wasted no time shoving Hermione through and following within seconds. "My wife's in labor!" he yelled at the welcome witch, who looked at them with a raised brow. Hermione shot him a look. "Yes, I noticed, sir. A room is being prepared for her now, and a Healer will take you in shortly," the bored looking witch flicked her wand and a pile of paperwork appeared on her desk. "You will need to complete these forms in triplicate, if you please."_

 _He glared at the stack of parchment in front of him. A male Healer arrived with a wheelchair before he could complain and Hermione sat down gratefully, being wheeled off down the hallway. Theo took a step to follow but was brought back by an insistent "Ahem!" from the obnoxious secretary. Gritting his teeth together, he plucked a quill from the proffered ink pot and set about filling out the large stack as quickly as possible._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _It was almost an hour later before he was permitted to find his wife, who glared at him in her hospital gown as she panted in pain. "She is progressing very well, Mr. Nott. The baby is showing no signs of distress and we don't expect any unusual difficulties for the birth," a Healer-in-training piped up from Hermione's side. Flicking her wand and running more diagnostic charms, the young redhead nodded, satisfied with the results. "How long do you think it will be before the baby comes?" he asked tightly, eyeing the laboring witch nervously. She was putting on a good show, but he could tell she was in pain. The trainee shrugged. "It could be quite a few hours, possibly even early tomorrow morning," she replied, turning to leave them._

 _Hermione's eyes widened and she grimaced as another contraction hit her. "Tomorrow?" she hissed through her clenched teeth, grabbing the sides of her bed hard. "Well, in my experience, babies will come when they are ready and not a minute before. I can give you a mild pain potion, but I'm afraid anything more would not be good for the baby."_

 _Hermione just threw her head back and groaned loudly._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

" _Push, Madame Nott! You have to push!"_

 _Theo winced as the bones in his hand crunched painfully in Hermione's death grip. Strangling the cry in his throat, he focused on the screaming witch in front of him. Her curls were matted against the back of her head, sweat clinging to her hairline before rolling down in beads. Her beautiful face was red from exertion, teeth bared savagely as she bore down again to try and get the babe out from inside her. Grunting and panting, her red rimmed brown eyes squeezed shut. "I can see the head! Just a few more pushes!" the Healer grinned up at them from his place between Hermione's legs._

" _It hurts…" she whimpered, her head falling back as she sobbed. Ignoring the pain in his hand, Theo leaned over to kiss her forehead and cupped her flushed face. "You are so strong, my love. You can do this, I know you can," he reassured her softly as another contraction urged her to push. Another guttural scream ripped from her throat and another before a tiny squall sounded in the room. Collapsing in relief, the young witch cried in earnest as the Healer held up the tiny tomato colored infant and placed it on her flushed breast. "I have a son..." Theo whispered reverently, placing a slightly trembling hand lightly on the baby's dark head of hair._

 _The Healer quickly severed the umbilical cord and shot them an apologetic smile as he took the boy back from them to clean him. A few trainees that were assisting ran diagnostic spells on Hermione and expelled her placenta before moving her to replace the ruined bedding. "Congratulations, Mr. Nott. It's a proud day for your house," the older man smiled as he handed the boy back to his father. Theo's Adam's apple bobbed as he choked back tears of happiness. "Yes, I've never been more proud than I am in this moment," he agreed, adjusting his arms to cradle his offspring correctly. Gingerly sitting on the edge of the bed, he turned to face his almost dozing wife. "Thank you, Hermione. He is...the most precious gift you could have ever given me," he bent down carefully to kiss her lips. She hummed contently, her eyes still closed, but she slipped a hand onto his leg._

 _Focusing his attention to the almost weightless bundle in his arms, he grinned at the beginnings of downy honey brown curls that were fluffing already now that he wasn't covered in fluids. Trailing a finger over the slim jawline and straight nose that were like his own features, Theo watched as long eyelashes fluttered in an attempt to make out the fuzzy surroundings with hazel eyes. Though slightly dark now, Theo had a feeling they would lighten to his own shade in time. Oh, but those full lips and cheeks were pure Hermione. Now that he looked closer, while the color was like his, the boy's eye shape was wide like his mother's too. "I love you, Nathaniel Nott. I promise you that Mummy and Daddy will move the moon and the stars to keep you safe if we have to," he murmured quietly as the infant fell asleep, seemingly content with his father's soft voice and warm chest._


	19. Dark Times

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

 _A/N: Ok, so you may notice that there's a rather large time jump here :p This chapter takes place in tandem with the next chapter, which will be from Hermione's POV of the same period. I kinda wanted to explore the idea that over exposure to dark magic and casting too many dark curses will not only take a toll on your soul but infects your mind and heart too, making you numb to emotions and twisting people. Also, ENTER THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX! :D Thank you very much for all your kind words from the last chapter! I love reading your thoughts :D_

 _ **Chapter Eighteen: Dark Times**_

It would be almost three years before Draco saw Hermione again, not counting the brief glimpses of her at the Ministry or out in public. He had read the birth announcement of her son in the _Prophet_ a few years back, of course, and had seen the boy from a distance with his parents at some social gatherings here and there. Oh, how it galled him when he had witnessed how sickeningly _happy_ Nott was with his son, indulging the toddler with familiar brown curls to sit on his father's shoulders in line at Gringotts a few months back. He had growled at Astoria to hurry up as they exited the bank, ignoring the vile glare he knew she had shot him.

Not that it mattered, really. He had stopped pretending to indulge her after her fourth miscarriage last year. He knew his mother didn't like how things were between Astoria and himself, and had tried on several occasions to speak to him about being kinder to his wife, but Draco had shut her down every time. "Defective merchandise," he had cruelly called the young witch one evening when he had been drinking heavily, dodging the antique vase Astoria had heaved at him and letting it shatter against the wall. He had laughed at her tears, mocking her poor aim and had suggested she was as good at throwing things as she was at carrying children. Lousy.

He knew he was being unreasonable and an arsehole, really he did. He had, at least in the beginning, tried to be a good husband to her. She had been eager to please him, however awkward and naive she had been on their wedding night, and he had tried very hard to put Hermione out of his mind to be fair to his wife. When Astoria fell pregnant four months later, he truly had been pleased with her….and when she had miscarried the following month, he had held and comforted her when she cried.

Taking the Mark had been a point of bitter contention between them, and had started their first big argument in an evening that ended in screaming and crying on her end. In the end, he had done it anyway, as was his intentions from the start of their marriage. His father had tried to put him off once more until after he had secured an heir, but Draco had scoffed in his face. As he had knelt in front of the Dark Lord at Lestrange Manor surrounded by his new brethren, he tried not to feel the disappointed eyes of his father upon him as the Dark Mark burned his skin.

In the following months he took his place at Lucius' side at the Ministry, learning which palms to grease and how a well-placed word could turn the tide in your favor. Newer and more aggressive legislation began being passed, favoring the old families and the old ways while simultaneously pushing anti-muggle sentiments. Draco had eagerly approved when it was announced that no muggleborns would be admitted into Hogwarts the following September. Astoria was pregnant again and he was glad his son wouldn't have to deal with the riff-raff. His sentiment hadn't changed two months later, when she had miscarried again.

When the protests started following the enactment of the 'Muggleborn Registration Act', Draco was part of the group dispatched to silence the rabble rousers who dared to defy Lord Voldemort. He killed his first victim in the dead of the night that June, a half-blood wizard who had been organizing some of these protests. His aunt had congratulated him on his first kill, kissing him painfully on his cheek as she shrieked in merriment. He supposed he should have been worried that he didn't feel anything at the time, but it wasn't until he was vomiting in his private bathroom later on that he allowed himself to remember the light fading from the young man's eyes as the killing curse hit him. They were brown, like _hers_.

As time passed, Voldemort became bolder in his success within the Ministry, deciding it was time to start 'phasing out' the bad blood, as it were. Teams of Deatheaters began simply making witches and wizards disappear overnight. Draco began leading some of the simpler raids, along with those who were his age like Goyle and Crabbe. Astoria began resenting his late nights, picking fights with him over nonsense in an attempt to get his attention. When that didn't work, she turned to more seductive tactics such as lying naked around their rooms and using her mouth to try and pleasure him to stay. For a third time, she became pregnant and miscarried, but now there were no words of comfort between them.

Unsurprisingly, they began meeting resistance in the form of the long defunct Order of the Phoenix. While losing old man Dumbledore had crippled them temporarily, it appeared they were no longer content to sit by idly anymore. The Dark Lord had not been amused when they lost Yaxley and Avery Jr in a skirmish against the werewolf Lupin and his blood traitor friends a few weeks later. He was even less happy when Jugson was killed the following month.

After his mother cornered him one afternoon in January and scolded him about his duties as a husband, he made a pained effort to spend time with Astoria that eventually resulted in yet another failed pregnancy, which he couldn't bring himself to mourn. He was too numb to the disappointment by that point. If he was being honest, he was numb to most things these days. Hadn't he decided it was better that way, on that night years ago when he felt his heart truly bleed?

So, here he stood at Lestrange Manor, summoning all the emotional apathy he could as he came face to face with the woman who still haunted his dreams after three years. He watched under his mask as she held tightly onto Theodore Nott's hand, knuckles white and face pale, as Nott Sr stepped forward before the Dark Lord. Draco belatedly recalled reading about Gertrude Nott's untimely death the year before, and observed that widower-hood suited the Nott patriarch just fine. He stood tall and proud as the Dark Lord welcomed him with open arms as his _good friend_.

"...and of course my Lord remembers my son, Theodore, but may I present my daughter-in-law, Hermione? I regret not having had the pleasure of introducing her sooner, my Lord, but she had been quite occupied with producing my son's heir, young Nathaniel."

Draco watched with interest as Hermione tensed ever so slightly under the dark master's probing gaze. "Indeed, Nott, it seems she has been a boon to your house then. Tell me of your family, dear girl," Voldemort prompted affably, eyeing her with interest, along with the rest of his present followers. She cleared her throat and went through her relations summarily, Draco not truly paying attention as he already knew the information. He was much more keen on simply being able to look at her unobserved. Her hair was shorter than he remembered, falling to the middle of her back instead of to the small of her waist as it had before. She wore dark green robes that were tailored to her body perfectly, her curves slightly more pronounced now after childbirth, and he briefly indulged a thought of running his hand down the silky slope of her hip.

Her eyes, though. Her eyes had not changed one bit. While her cheeks were more sculpted and her jaw more defined from shedding any residual childishness her features had held onto at Hogwarts, those eyes could still pierce his soul and see his darkest secrets. Gods, he had missed her….

"Well, Madame Nott, I can see why your husband dotes on you so. You are quite charming! A fine example of what a wife of a noble house should be!" Voldemort smiled benevolently down at her as a murmuring of approval went around the room. Hermione managed a small gratitude before the Dark Lord turned his attention to her husband.

"So, you wish to take my Mark, young Nott?"

Theodore swiftly nodded, sparing his father a glance. Draco flicked an eyebrow at the brief glare the older man flashed his son.

"Yes, my Lord. I am here to serve like my father before me."


	20. Illusions

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

 _A/N: Ok, so for some reason this chapter was difficult for me to write, as in, I had major writers block :/ I dunno why lol I already knew what I wanted to accomplish! I'm hoping that you guys still think it turned out good and don't feel disappointed! I found it so funny that almost everyone was soooo upset that Theo was taking the mark! How could he DO THAT? :D Well, read on my dears...enjoy!_

 _ **Chapter Nineteen: Illusions**_

Hermione hadn't seen Draco Malfoy in almost three years. She had tried hard not to let her eyes linger on any flashes of bright blonde hair she saw at the Ministry or at social gatherings. She had been nothing but courteous to Astoria and Narcissa at Daphne's wedding a month after giving birth to Nathaniel, allowing the witches to hold and coo at him for hours on end. She was told in hushed tones later in the evening by Narcissa how Astoria had miscarried before spring and Hermione felt a pang of pity for the younger girl. Draco had managed to avoid her the entire wedding, but was in her periphery from time to time.

It was a month later that Theo had been persuaded to finally meet with her parents, a feat which had not been easy by any means. While he had accepted the reality of her situation as a muggleborn, he was still very unhappy that she had lied to him and had resisted her muggle parents because as far as he was concerned, out of sight was out of mind. While it had gone about as….well...as she had expected from both parties, Theo was rather relieved to find her parents were relatively quite _normal_ , even if they were muggles. Pleasantly, an unexpected but completely welcomed benefit of their visit had solved an issue Hermione had been fretting about as her maternity leave drew close to an end. Worrying about her grandson's wellbeing, Helen Granger insisted on retiring from their practice and taking care of Nathaniel when Hermione went back to work. While Theo hadn't liked the idea of muggles taking care of his son, she pointed out that the only alternatives were either an elf or _his_ mother. Blanching, he had agreed to his mother-in-law quickly after that. Besides, she had argued cheekily, her mother raised her and look how well _she_ had turned out. He was hard pressed to continue any objections after that.

Before the summer drew to a close, Hermione began to hear dark rumors that Draco had become a Deatheater, taking the Mark at Lestrange Manor in grand ceremony along with their old housemates Gregory and Vincent. She began seeing the younger Malfoy alongside his father around the Ministry whenever she was passing to and from her own Department, though neither ever spoke to her or looked her way. Chills went down her spine when not long after his appearance, Ministry employees of ' _questionable heritage'_ slowly stopped showing up to work. She had cried privately in her son's nursery when legislation passed barring muggleborns from attending Hogwarts. She cried even harder when the 'Muggleborn Registration Act' was announced in a disgustingly glorious manner in the Atrium of the Ministry one afternoon, with a smirking Draco standing proudly next to his father and Dolores Umbridge.

It wasn't long after the protests began that Theo's father began subtly bringing up the idea of his son taking the Dark Mark, a thought which both spouses found abhorrent, and the elder wizard was shut down at every turn. Gertrude Nott, surprisingly, was also against her son taking it. She claimed that her grandson didn't need to be exposed to that kind of dark magic and that it would be over her dead body before she'd let Nott Sr ruin the boy with his schemes. Three weeks later, Gertrude's favorite house elf found her body at the bottom of the longest staircase in the manor, her neck brutally snapped. There were no official investigations into her 'accident' of course, but Theo and Hermione knew exactly what had happened….and heard the explicit threat loud and clear. Their safety was but a mere illusion, one that could be shattered at a moment's notice.

Hermione began toying with the idea of leaving the country, pointing out to her husband that Australia would be acceptable since she had relations there and could claim an extended holiday without too many questions. He had shot it down though, insisting they would draw attention to themselves since many known blood traitors were fleeing to the continent in droves, along with the muggleborns who could escape the Snatchers. Frustrated but unable to fault his logic, she had quietly huffed and continued on with their daily lives, trying hard to ignore the growing fear in her breast. She never told him about the nights she woke up drenched in sweat, an odd nauseous sensation in the pit of her stomach that would then turn to ice cold numbness. Those nights always preceded a new 'disappearance' in the Prophet the next morning. It made her sick.

Oddly enough, a plain brown and neatly wrapped package appeared mysteriously by owl one morning, with only her name and address written in neat handwriting accompanying it. The bibliophile in her was awed by the rare and old text that lay within the uncursed package (yes, she still always checked) and found herself quite involved with _'Discipline Your Mind: Occlumency for Defense Vol. One'_ for the next few days. It was rather hard to practice occlumency without a proper partner to cast a _Legilimens,_ but at least she could work on the theory. She soon passed it on to Theo, who made quick work of it as well. The young man knew the rumors were true and that the Dark Lord could read minds better than one could read an open book.

The elder Nott began demanding audiences with his son, insisting on the young family coming over to dinner weekly so he could make sure that Nathaniel was being 'educated' properly. At two years old, the toddler was remarkably clever and favored his father more and more as the months passed. Hermione had made sure to drum into his little curly head that he should never mention Grandma and Grandpa Granger to his grandfather, whom he should always call 'Sir'. It had made them incredibly nervous to let the boy out of their sight around the old Deatheater but ultimately had little choice. Such an instance led to the most terrifying night of her life.

"It would behoove you to listen to me, Junior. The Dark Lord is in need of your service now more than ever. Bloody mudbloods and blood traitor filth plague this society and all you want to do is shuffle papers around? It's a disgrace!" the elder wizard had narrowed his dark eyes at his son, who sat opposite from him at dinner. The young wizard had scoffed, as was his usual response to such topics, until Nott Sr. had casually flicked his wand to Hermione and she was dropped from her seat next to her son in an excruciating bout of a Crucio. "I could end her right now, as I should have after you bound yourself to her behind my back. You have an heir, after all, and the Parkinson girl is still unwed…you need a wife who will support you in the Dark Lord's service, not one who holds you back from greatness," he had sneered down at her, ignoring the frantic shrieking of his grandson trying to escape his highchair. Theo, who had drawn his wand and trained it on his father, faltered. He had known there was no way he could stop his father quick enough if he cast a killing curse at his wife. His ring was burning quite badly and was slightly distracted by it.

So, they had found themselves at Lestrange Manor a few months later, after spending all the time they could practicing Occlumency and praying for the best. Either it would work and Theo would be branded with the Mark tonight…. or they failed and were both killed personally by Lord Voldemort. She had never believed in lose/lose situations before until tonight.

Hermione forced her feet to put one step in front of the other as she clung tightly to her husband's terse arm. She didn't need to look at his face to see the stony expression, the disgust was rolling off his magical signature in uncomfortable waves. Nott Sr was in his element before them, robes flicking crisply as he swept them into the ballroom of Lestrange Manor, where Lord Voldemort held his court. The witch could feel every eye on them, even from behind the sea of white masks, and shivered slightly. The snake-like creature before them smiled when Hermione was introduced and she tightened her shields as best she could as she went through her relations when asked. Forcing a small "Thank you, my Lord," from her lips when the creature complimented her, she shot Theo a nervous look as he stepped forward to bare his arm.

She could feel someone staring at her, insistently, and the back of her neck prickled. Ignoring it, she forced herself to not fidget as Voldemort stood and approached her stoic husband with is wand poised above the pale flesh of his forearm.

"Do you swear to follow and obey without question the will of Lord Voldemort? To serve me without fail and eliminate those who would defy me? Do you, Theodore Nott, promise to help bring back the old ways and rid the world of those who would defile our ancient rights of magic and blood?"

Hermione held her breath as a few seconds passed before her husband replied.

"I swear on my magic to serve you, my Lord Voldemort."

As the smell of burning flesh wafted to her nose, she screwed her eyes shut at the agonizing muffled screams of the man next to her, who's knees buckled and hit the floor as soon as he was released. Gently, she reached down next to him, ignoring her bothersome wedding ring, and enveloped the trembling form of her husband in her arms and murmured her love for him in his ears before he was able to stand up again on his own. "Thank you, my Lord," he muttered hoarsely, bowing slightly.

The large room was filled with cheering as they stepped back into the crowd, trying not to let the self-satisfied smirk of Nott Sr. provoke them. It was rather difficult, indeed. It was even more difficult to ignore the pair of silver eyes watching her from underneath his white mask, the same eyes that Hermione still saw in her dreams even after three years of trying to forget them.


	21. Strange What Desire Will Make People Do

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

 _A/N: I KNOOOOWWWWWWW, it's been forever and a day :/ It's been a whirlwind over here and I just haven't found two spare seconds to update! However, now that my kid will be back to preschool summer school (yes, preschools have summer school now lol) I'll have a little more free time again. I have to admit, I was again having a bit of trouble with this chapter just because the catalyst is coming soon and I have to do my best not to just rush into it lol. We're pretty much half way through this story now and I would say there's at least another 15 chapters and an epilogue :) So many of you are so afraid for our characters and yes, there will be blood :p Thank you for all your kind words and encouragement! Please enjoy this next chappie :D_

 _ **Chapter Twenty: It's Strange What Desire Will Make Foolish People Do**_

Sitting in a bathroom off the main floor of Lestrange Manor, Hermione soothed Theo's angry skin with a pain salve of her own creation as he hissed through gritted teeth at her touch. His bloodshot eyes looked like luminous emeralds against the dark shadows under them. "I hate him," he murmured, burning at the thought of his father as he pulled his sleeve back down to cover the offensive marking on his arm. Closing up her charmed expandable bag, her amber eyes met his. "I know. I hate him for what he's done to you," she sighed, reaching up to softly caress his cheek. He leaned eagerly into her touch, closing his eyes and kissing her palm. "I promised you when I asked you to marry me that I would make you happy and keep you safe….and I'm a bloody failure. I should have killed Father when I had the chance! I can't let him do to my son what he's done to me, I won't…. I won't stand for it, Hermione!" Theo growled hoarsely, his throat bobbing to tide the angry tears threatening to fall.

The witch pursed her lips and shook her head. "You are not a failure, Theodore Nott! How can you even think that? You are the bravest man I have ever known and you _have_ made me happy and protected me! Taking this mark doesn't make you a failure, love. We are doing what we have to do for Nathaniel. He knows his father loves him and as long as there is breath in our bodies, that monster will _never_ touch him!" she declared vehemently, kissing him deeply before standing up.

"I will not let him get the best of us."

Opening the door, she lifted her shoulders back and straightened her posture. The hard part was over, or so she told herself. The rest of the evening would be just like any other party now that Theo's initiation was over and everyone would remove their masks and robes. As he was a brother now, Theo was privy to their identities. Her husband's tall figure cast a shadow next to hers in the dim candlelight. "That's my girl," he smirked at her, all evidence of his displeasure wiped from his face, as he took her arm in his elbow and led her back to the ballroom, where wizards young and old mingled and drank.

"Congratulations, Nott! We were wondering what had happened to you," boomed a deep voice to their left. Gregory Goyle smiled widely as he clapped a hefty hand on Theo's shoulder. The other wizard grimaced at the slight pain shooting down his arm. "Good to see you, Greg. You know me, always have to make an entrance," he forced a smile for his old housemate. They had always been friendly, but the past few years had seen a drifting of sorts. Theo and Hermione had kept out of Voldemort's affairs and focused on their work at the Ministry, along with being parents to a young child. While he could manage to free up a weekend to pub crawl with his old friends, Theo couldn't say it was something he actually looked forward to anymore. He cringed every time the word 'mudblood' got thrown around, which always ended up being often in their groupings. Being with Hermione had changed him and made him rethink the dogma that had been shoved down his throat his whole life. He never wanted to hear that word come from his own son's mouth, he knew that for damn sure.

Greg focused his attention to Hermione and bowed his head respectfully to her. "Madame Nott, you are looking very well. Keeping this old boy on his toes, I see," he grinned cheekily at her. She chuckled before shaking her head. "I take no credit, Gregory! How is your family?" she asked politely, but her attention was split as soon as she caught a flash of silver hair out of the corner of her eye. Theo followed her gaze and frowned.

Of course _he_ would be here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He didn't realize all this time he had been drowning until her eyes met his and suddenly he could breathe again. Unconsciously, he took a deep breath greedily, afraid it might be his last. Someone was calling his name to the left but Draco ignored it and didn't let his eyes leave Hermione's for an instant. His body was somehow moving closer to her, like magnets bringing them together regardless of either one's free will.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

The blonde sneered at the newest of the Dark Lord's disciples. "Watch your tone, Nott, that's not the proper way to speak to your superior," he twitched his lips arrogantly as Theo bristled. "After all, you will be _under_ my direct leadership in the near future."

Draco watched Hermione's face at his declaration. Would she be impressed at his quick rise through the death eater ranks? A small sadness furrowed her delicate brows but nothing further passed her exquisite face to give him an impression either way. _'Does she...does she PITY me?' he thought incredulously._ Oh no, this would NOT do, not at all. He reached his hand out to take hers and brushed his moist lips against her fingertips. "It has been too long, Hermione."

He felt the light tremble that ran thru her at his touch and it was all he could to stifle the grin that threatened to overtake his face. So the little witch was still affected by him, as he was with her, and even time couldn't change that. "Some might say not long enough…" Nott muttered darkly under his breath. Hermione took her hand back jerkily. "You look well, Draco. Is Astoria with us tonight?" she asked, pretending to look around.

She knew the Malfoy wife wouldn't be here, rumors of their troubled marriage ran rampant in their circle of friends, even if kept out of the papers. An annoyed look flashed briefly over his handsome face, but a dark shadow stayed in his eye. "Unfortunately not, but I'm sure she will be sorry to have missed you," Draco lied smoothly, reaching for a glass of elvish wine as an elf passed by with a tray. While at one time Astoria had thought highly of her former Head Girl, enough time with her husband calling out the wrong name in bed had changed her opinion for the worst. Draco couldn't even bring himself to be sorry about it, honestly,

Hermione honed in on his mercurial eyes, detecting the slight hitch in his tone as he fibbed. She flicked her brow up questioningly but said nothing. She smiled blandly and turned back to her large friend. "Greg, where is Vince? I haven't had a chance to congratulate him on his engagement to Millie! She and I had brunch last Saturday and she was positively _gushing_!"

Draco frowned, she had practically dismissed him! He gripped his glass tightly, relishing the feeling of the glass cracking ever so slightly under his fingers. Control, he needed to stay in control.

Hermione knew she was pushing the blonde's buttons; it was easy to do for her after knowing him so well for so long. He was a man who hated being ignored by anybody, which is why he worked so hard to curry favor with Lord Voldemort. Draco liked to believe he was special and wouldn't tolerate any less for long. No, she wasn't fool enough to pretend she didn't enjoy his nearness, that his touch didn't affect her. Even after he had ended their friendship so callously, she still never stopped thinking about him. How could she? He had been such a large presence in her life for seven years, her best friend, and her first love. So much of their story was unfinished, mostly on her end of course, but perhaps he felt the same way. Maybe there could be a chance for their friendship to begin again? Only time would tell, she supposed, but she couldn't deny that the thought made her heart glow happily.

He was watching her now, plotting on how to get her attention back again, she could feel his eyes on her still. Theo slipped an arm around her waist, ever so casually, but Hermione felt his fingers pressing into her hip possessively. She'd have to be blind to not realize how threatened her husband was by Draco, placing a hand on his and stroking him gently to reassure him. Draco's eyes dropped down to watch Theo's long fingers stroking her hip for a few seconds before looking back into her eyes heatedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had continued to ignore him at every turn! Draco finally had decided to switch strategies and left her to her own devices for the time being, keeping an eye out for her every now and then as he moved around the room casually. He had caught his father giving him a reproving look, but the younger Malfoy blatantly ignored him. He was positive that his parents were somewhat relieved that when he married his insipid little wife, his friendship with Hermione had waned and ended. He almost rolled his eyes. As if he could simply _forget_ about Hermione.

Finally, the little witch separated herself from her husband and made her way towards the exit and to the hallway. Slipping easily away from the crowd, Draco kept to the shadows until he was finally close enough to snake his hand to her elbow, catching her by surprise. She let out a startled cry as she was pulled to his body, his grip unrelenting as he ushered her out of the hallway and through the glass doors leading out to a veranda.

"What in Circe's name are you doing, Draco?!" she hissed at him, yanking herself away from her captor. "Getting some fresh air, 'Mione, and I decided you could use some too," he smirked cockily at her, enjoying the pink flush across her cheeks. The moonlight was dim but it was just enough to catch the amber in her eyes. She pursed her lips in annoyance and folded her arms guardedly across her chest. "Yes, I remember how much you like to presume to be privy to my personal thoughts, Draco. I can't believe your arrogance has survived the Dark Lord's service," she clipped, glaring at him. He shrugged casually, ignoring her attitude. He was far too excited to be so close to her.

"Not only has it survived, but it has flourished! I am, after all, the one He trusts most to lead the newer recruits and show them the ropes, if you will. So, Nott and I will be seeing a lot of each other…and I hope, more of you," he raised an eyebrow at her, wondering if she would welcome him. She softened slightly at him. Well, Rome wasn't built in a day, he supposed.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that…." She came forward and gathered his hand in hers, her eyes pleaded up to his own. "Please, watch out for Theo…." she asked softly, gripping his fingers ever so slightly. Draco snorted derisively and started to pull away but Hermione would have none of it and kept him in place. "I know you have no reason to do us any favors, but please, for the sake of the close friendship we once had…. Theo isn't like you, Draco. He wasn't meant for battles or warfare. He's meant to help people and keep them safe. If anything happened to him, my son would be at Nott Sr.'s mercy! Draco, what that man would do to my sweet boy... I would do anything to keep him safe," she shuddered at a chill only she could feel.

Draco felt every instinct in his body telling him that there was no way he would help the man who stole Hermione away from him, that he would see Nott rot in hell first. However, the way that this beautiful creature in the moonlight was looking at him, like he was the only man who could help her…. well, Draco could never say no to her anyhow. He sighed and rubbed a palm down his face. Damn it all.

He wrapped an arm around her curved waist and drew her against his lean chest. She took a small surprised breath but allowed it. "Hermione…I'll do what you ask for _your_ sake, not his. I want something in return, though, and payment is due immediately," he smirked slightly at the shrewd look that crossed her face. She had expected something of the sort, after all, Slytherin's don't do something for nothing. He brought his lips close to her ear, his hot breath tickling her.

"All I want is a kiss, 'Mione."

He watched as her eyes widened and looked at him incredulously. He didn't wait for an answer before claimed her slightly parted lips with his own. It was as if all the nerves in his body exploded in light and sang as Draco gripped her body to his greedily. She gasped and he tasted her exquisite mouth, swallowing the sounds she made. Her hands planted themselves firmly on his chest and fisted his robes tightly as his nimble fingers danced up and down her delicious sides.

And then it was over.

Hermione finally gathered her senses and pushed herself away from her temptation before it went too far. "We have an accord, then," she whispered without looking at his plumped and reddened lips or dusky sliver eyes. She fought to get her breathing under control. "We do," he mumbled huskily, never taking his eyes off her flushed form. Nodding jerkily, the brunette turned around and fled through the doors back to her waiting husband.


	22. Once More with Feeling

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

 _A/N: ...I'M NOT CRYING, YOU'RE CRYING!_

 ** _Chapter Twenty-One: Once More with Feeling_**

Hermione stifled her yawn as the words in front of her blurred from one into another. Beside her, she could hear the shuffling of texts and scrolls as her co-workers began packing up their work and calling it a day, as she should have been as well. She blinked over at the tiny clock on her desk and sighed as it was already past six and she was late picking up Nathaniel from her parents. Her curls flew about her as she resigned herself to taking the scrolls home with her, knowing Theo wouldn't be home to mind tonight, as he had been away so frequently these past seven months on 'business'. As a result, the young witch had been unable to sleep well and between taking care of a toddler and work, she was burning herself out. Walking out of the Department, she halfheartedly waved to her fellow drones here and there before finally reaching the Floo and making her way to the Grangers.

Exiting the fireplace, which she had connected a while back to the network, she managed a tired grin at the sight before her. Her tiny mother was covered in flour and an even smaller being was laughing as he licked chocolate off his sticky hands, face smeared and smiling. "Mummy! I made cookies!" her son tore over to Hermione and launched himself at her, not caring about the grimace she made as his hands made contact with her work robes. Helen cleared her throat and looked expectantly at the child. "Oh, and grandma helped too," Nathaniel conceded before planting a wet, sticky kiss on his mother's bent over cheek.

Hermione hugged him tightly before going over to kiss her mum on the cheek. "Was he good today?" she asked lightly, leading the boy into the kitchen where her father was trying to stealthily sneak a few cookies before dinner. "Robert!" Helen whacked his guilty hand with a nearby mixing spoon and sent the crumbs flying. "Grandpa so silly! Grandma knows everything!" the tiny toddler piped up seriously from Hermione's side and she had to stop herself from bursting out laughing. It was true though, her mother had an uncanny sense of when someone was disobeying her.

After settling down at the table for dinner, as the remaining Notts would often do when Theo was gone, Hermione gratefully sipped her tea while her mother cut up the noodles and sauce in front of Nate. "So how is Theodore, 'Mione? He has been so busy with work lately, we haven't seen too much of him," her father asked before biting into a large meatball. Hermione smiled nervously. She had no intention of telling her parents what her husband was _really_ up to and she hated the lies. "Oh, you know how bosses are, Dad. One minute you're just a nobody paper pusher and the next, you're in line for a promotion. They have poor Theo off in Bulgaria as a liaison between the two law departments with the Ministry. It seems that there is a rather famous athlete from there who is in some hot water with the British Muggle Ministry. Theo of course couldn't give me any details, but I think a flying car and several famous muggle supermodels _may_ have been involved at some point," she waved her hand frivolously.

While all this was true, her old date Viktor Krum actually _had_ done these things, that's not her husband's main purpose over there. He was over there…. recruiting for _Him_. Igor Karkaroff had been Voldemort's main source of fresh wizards out of Durmstrang up until recent years, where he had been promoted from Professor to Headmaster after turning on several of his fellow Death eaters in exchange for a pardon. Igor had met a rather sticky end after the Tri-Wizard games when his old master came back into _mostly_ human form.

She shivered a bit just thinking of it. The only comfort she had, if she could even really call it that, was that Draco was with him, alongside several older Death eaters. They were being more careful, he insisted before he left, since there were more werewolves there that might be friendly to the Order because of their pet, Lupin. Greyback was not exactly a local favorite but he was a fellow wolf, so they might not attack. That had been three days ago.

As dinner wrapped up, Helen and Hermione gathered the plates to wash before the younger woman grabbed up her son to apparate home. "Goodnight! See you tomorrow," she called to her parents before taking out her wand and disappearing with a loud ' _Crack!'_. Smiling as she re-appeared in their own living room with a droopy small head laying on her shoulder. "Come now, young man, it's bath time," she murmured as they made their way to the bathtub and she began to strip the wriggly boy of his play clothes. She charmed the bubbles to change colors and Nathaniel jumped eagerly in, soaking his mother immediately. Shaking her head with a small smile, she summoned his pajamas and a towel over as he continued to play until a good thirty minutes had passed. Sweeping her wand again over the water, the bubbles disappeared and drained the water before toweling off the pouty toddler.

"...but I no tired!"

Ignoring him, the witch began humming a bedtime song and grabbed a cup of water before tucking the tot in his bed. She began to tell him a story from ' _The Tales of Beedle the Bard'_ of Babbitty Rabbitty, which she found _awfully_ silly, but the boy loved it. Soon enough his little hazel eyes were drooping and Hermione ran a hand softly though his dark curls before kissing his forehead and sneaking away. Closing her eyes in relief as she shut the bedroom door, she grabbed her work from her purse and settled down into a comfortable position on the ground, scrolls spread around her haphazardly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theo huffed as he ran through the dead of night with only the full moon to guide him through the dense forest. He didn't dare stop to rub the sweat stinging his eyes, just pushed his glasses back up his sweaty nose and kept heading for the apparation point. "Fuck, Nott, could you be more out of shape?!" Malfoy called ahead of him, a good pace in front of the winded boy. "Fuck...off...Malfoy! Not...all of us...played...Quidditch!" he panted back, trying to ignore the pains in his side as he pushed forward. He could see the small clearing now, but he was still a good kilometer away, dammit!

A flash of red flew past him and hit something that had been too close to him and looked to see the blonde boy throwing curses over his shoulder to their pursuers. Blast, now he _owed_ the prick for saving his skin. Again. As much as it pained him to admit, Malfoy was the more skilled fighter and had on occasion helped Theo out of tight spots now and then. He had a feeling it had more to do with a certain beautiful witch than any actual concern for him. Theo had a sneaking suspicion his wife had actually asked the blonde to keep an eye on him, and as much as it grated his last bloody nerve that she had, he knew it was only out of concern for him. Which really only made him more annoyed, honestly.

"Move your arses, lads! Unless you like your steak bloody _rare!_ " Montague sprinted to the front of the group, wand at the ready. Spells normally didn't work against werewolves, but it could startle them enough to slow them down. Merlin's left nut, man! Bloody _werewolves!_ Theo pushed himself harder, legs on fire and burning hard as the clearing came closer and closer. Greyback had pissed them off by trying to show dominance and had set the entire pack on them! Shite, he really was out of shape….

A snarl nipped by his ear and startled him enough to make him trip over a lifted root. His glasses flew off his face and were lost to the forest before being crushed by a large canine foot. "Shit!" he heard Malfoy yell from a distance, but the excruciating pain of his ribs being crushed by a wolf cut off any reply he had. He tried to move his arm to use his wand, but he gurgled mournfully when he saw he had snapped it when he fell. The giant wolf towered over him, seemingly content to play with his prey first. Its snout lowered itself to his throat and Theo cringed at the hot, sour breath against his skin. Slobber ran down to his neck and a low growl filled his ear. ' _I'm so sorry Hermione...Nathaniel...my son…' he thought brokenly before the pain took over._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco let out a loud stream of obscenities when he saw Nott go down. Salazar's skin! He growled loudly as he turned around and began to make his way back to fallen wizard, but was stopped by a large hand on his shoulder. "What the fuck are you doing, Malfoy?!" Mcnair snarled at him, stopping him from going forward. "Nott is down, I'm going back," Draco ripped his body from the older wizard's grip but was stopped again. "No way, Malfoy! The Dark Lord will have my head if you get killed!" the old executioner yanked him back to the clearing forcibly, ignoring the protests and curses from the younger man. "What about Nott?! He's not getting up!" Draco tried one last time before a port key was shoved in his hands.

"Leave 'im, he's as good as dead anyway."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost one in the morning when her ring began to burn horrifically, causing Hermione to drop her quill in shocked pain. The burning intensified to a level she had never felt before, not even when Theo took the dark mark, and a cold fear struck her heart. "No no no no…" she whispered as he left hand shook, knocking over her ink pot and spilling onto her work, but she paid it no mind as she struggled to not cry out. Grabbing her wand, she summoned a plain looking galleon from her bag and pointed her wand at it hissing an incantation. ' _Ring is burning, all alright?'_ appeared on the charmed galleon before it flashed away. She waited a few minutes with bated breath for a reply to appear, anything at all, but nothing come.

Her breathing quickened and she began to hyperventilate as the pain in her finger flared unbearably and she screamed out before biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. She cradled her left hand to her chest as she moaned low as she sank back to the ground. The pain was receding now, little by little, almost enough for her to draw a breath of relief. Hermione could almost catch her breath when a bright glow on her wrists stopped the air right in her lungs. Her amber eyes watched in terror as the glow encircling her wrists went out and a dull piece of rope fell to the floor in front of her.

The witch made no sound as her mouth opened and closed, her brain struggling to accept what her eyes were seeing…. her heart to accept what just happened. A rapid knock on her front door didn't rouse her but the pounding got louder. In a fog, Hermione got to her feet slowly and managed to make it to the door and open it. Draco's disheveled appearance didn't concern her, nor the thin slashes of blood on his face. The fact that he was here at all….

"Hermione…."

She leaned against the door, not allowing him entrance. "You promised me," she uttered tearfully, looking at her feet, not moving or looking at him. "You _promised me_ ," she repeated louder. His face twisted at her accusing tone, his fists clenching as he struggled to meet her eye. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. I tried…."

She didn't say anything for a moment, as she lifted her heart-shaped face full of sorrow. Her lashes were wet as the tears tracked down her face, eyes red and burning. Slowly, she took a breath before speaking.

"That was great, Draco. Now, once more with feeling."

She slammed the door in his face and sank down, finally letting the sobs break free from her chest as her heart threatened to break into tiny sharp pieces. Her Theo was gone.


	23. Woman In Black

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

 _A/N: OKAY OKAY, we're BOTH crying :( AND YES, HE'S REALLY DEAD. I know, it was very sad to see Theo go, since he was such a lovely character, but it was necessary for him to go! As long as Theo was alive, Hermione could remain in her safe little bubble and not experience any growth or hardship that would make her a stronger person. I have said many times before that the outline for this story is complete and has been from day one so I always knew he was going to die, but even I was sad writing it :*( I did try and leave little hints here and there through out the story that he was going to die but I know most of you were really attached to him so it was quite the shock to see him go midway through. OF COURSE Hermione will NOT be pursuing ANY romantic relationship with Draco in the near future, because not only would that be in really poor taste, but there are muuucchhh bigger things going on for her at the moment. She just lost her husband, who was her safety net and whom she genuinely grew to love, while trying to still mother a toddler ALL WHILE trying to stay one step ahead of Nott Sr. I purposely didn't put Hermione's POV or thoughts in this chapter because I wanted to explore how Hermione affects and inspires other people in her life, whether for better or for worse...but it's safe to say...she's pretty fucked up right now lol. Next time, we will definitely get more into her head and what she's going through. I was totally overwhelmed by the sheer volume of responses for last chapter! I hope that you guys aren't TOO upset with Theo's passing! I'm sure we'll see glimpses of him again at some point :p ENJOY!_

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Two: Woman in Black**_

"Enough of this, Draco. It's been four days."

Grey eyes blearily glared at the tall black shape leering over him. Snape sneered back at the pathetic life form of his godson. Narcissa has been in a state ever since her son returned home from Bulgaria and went straight for Lucius' good liquor, enough to bother him at Hogwarts about it. He had of course heard of the Nott boy's demise and personally thought the blonde was simply celebrating…. but this unwashed body before him was obviously in a deep misery. The question was simply why?

The young man swigged back another shot of what Severus was sure was a hundred galleon bottle of Ogden's finest. He curled his lip. "I had expected to be interrupting a victory binge after news of young Nott's tragic end reached me…." he sniffed the air with his large nose dramatically. "However, that odor in the air…. besides your _obvious_ lack of personal hygiene…. that's the stench of failure."

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously and curled his lip into a snarl. "Yea, you know all about failure, don't you _godfather_. You failed to keep someone alive too, am I right? What was her name again….? Lolly?" The boy slurred back bitterly, smirking as Severus slowly turned red with anger, but kept silent.

Draco shrugged and took another swig. "Kind of ironic, really. You and I both had the same problem, didn' we? Boy loves girl, girl loves boy as a friend, girl marries giant prick and cuts boy out of her life," he choked a laugh and wiped the dark liquid dribbling from his mouth. "Except this girl asked me to protect that prick husband….and now she _bloody_ _well_ hates me because I couldn't even do that for her. Because if I kept him alive, she and her son would be safe. We both know what kind of sick fuck Nott is, wife killer and all…. who knows how long Hermione has until he decides the boy doesn't need his mother anymore," he trailed off and glazed his eyes into the roaring fire for several minutes.

Severus flared his nostrils as he attempted to calm himself. Damn that boy, if he didn't know how to get under his considerably thick skin! "If you're _quite_ finished," he hissed, disgusted at the loud belch Draco emitted. "You would do well to never speak of my private affairs as if you have _any_ comprehension of them. Your pathetic teenage angst is making me want to _vomit_. Now, if you can possibly manage to separate your lips from that bottle for five minutes, you might be able to be of some use to me."

"Why should I-"

"Because, you miserable twat, you are in a unique position to help your Miss Granger."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narcissa watched from her spot next to Lucius at the back of a short line of mourners as Hermione accepted their condolences with perfunctory politeness, her small boy in black dress robes besides her digging his toe into the dirt. She was a perfect picture of widowhood, a graceful woman in black, and the blonde felt her chest ache at just how young she looked. Much too young.

Draco stood back, she could see him out of the corner of her eye, not sure if his attendance would upset Hermione but still wanting to show his respect. Severus stood stoically next to him with a hand on his shoulder, out of restraint she wasn't sure, but either way she was glad her son wasn't alone. She felt Lucius gently guide her forward as they finally reached what was left of the young Nott family. As was tradition, Theo's father was off preparing the family crypt for his son's finally resting place, leaving his daughter-in-law and grandson alone.

"My dear, we are so sorry for your loss. Theodore was a fine young man and his absence is a tragedy for us all."

Hermione gave her a tight smile and nodded, taking Narcissa's proffered hand, followed by Lucius. "Thank you for your kind words, Mrs. Malfoy." Narcissa shook her head. "Narcissa, please. Actually, I was hoping to have a private word with you…" She trailed off, letting her eye drift to the three-year-old boy at her side. Lucius cleared his throat and turned his attention to Nathaniel. "Young man, have you ever seen a pixie before? They are quite spectacular in person…."

Hermione allowed her son to be led by the hand off to find pixies, which Lucius assured him there were plenty hiding around if they were quiet enough. Narcissa slipped her arm through the younger witch's elbow and gently began leading her around the cemetery aimlessly. They walked in silence for a few moments before she began to speak.

"You don't have to worry about going back to Nott manor."

Hermione looked up startled at her but quickly composed her face back to neutrality and looked off to the distance. "I-" she started but the other witch waved her words away. "Hermione," she stopped them and looked the young girl in her deep brown eyes. Gods, they were so sad, haunting even. Her hands lifted up and gripped the thin upper arms of her companion lightly. "It has been taken care of. You and your son will stay a month with us at our manor. You will not have to see that man, I promise you."

The brunette took a deep breath before letting out a stifled sob. Bringing her hands to cover her mouth, she tried to stop the crying that was building in her throat but it was too late. "Shhh, it's okay. You're safe, your son is safe," Narcissa shushed and pulled her into a hug, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Why are you helping me?" came a small broken voice from her shoulder. The Malfoy matron pulled back and looked her in the eye once more.

"Because you once showed a kindness to me when no one else would, at a time when I too was without my husband and uncertainty lay ahead of me. We are just women who are trying to protect our sons from evil men who would use them for their own gain. I asked Draco to intervene for you with the Dark Lord, who was told that it was your husband's wish that you retire for a month with us before going back to his father for the customary year. You see, it is a tradition that if one is killed in his service, the deceased is granted one last boon for a family member."

Hermione stilled for a moment. "Draco…. Draco did this?" she asked, a strange tone in her voice. "At my request, yes. I know things have been...strained between you and my son but you must know he still cares for you. You will be well looked after, Hermione."

The petite witch took no notice of the loose curls that sprung free from her tight bun as the May winds danced around them. Finally returning her focus to the Malfoy matron, she managed a small twitch of a smile. "Thank you, Narcissa. You…. you don't know how much this means to me," she bit her lip before letting out a sigh. The older woman just patted her hand and once more began to lead her back to where they left Lucius and Nathaniel.

"Tomorrow I will come to collect you at 11, you may bring your elf if you wish, but I assure you we have plenty for any of your needs. Come, let's go rescue poor Lucius from your precocious little boy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Astoria stood next to her husband in the foyer, sneering slightly at the pathetically nervous expression on his face. Of _all_ the people in the world to be housing for a month, why did it have to be _her_? How many more indignities must she continue to suffer?

A loud ' _POP'_ signaled the arrival of the masters of the house, along with a house elf attempting to balance two different trunks and looking ridiculous for all its effort. Another _'POP'_ reverberated through the manor and Astoria cringed as two heads of fluffy brown hair floated behind her in-laws. She knew she shouldn't be unkind to a woman who just lost her husband or a little boy without his father, but she just couldn't muster up enough shits to give about one Hermione Granger.

"Hermione, you remember Astoria of course. Astoria, Hermione will be staying in the east wing with her son, Nathaniel, for the month while she recovers from her loss. I trust you can help her get along here?" Narcissa gave her a sharp look while keeping her voice pleasant and inviting. The younger Malfoy wife pasted a smile on her face and glared slightly at the offending widow and her spawn. "Of course, it would be a pleasure. I'm sure we have _much_ to catch up on," she replied sweetly, making sure her dimple was showing.

Hermione managed a meager smile and clutched her son's little hand closer to her robes. "Thank you, Astoria. Your company would be a _great comfort_ to me," she nodded her cursed puff of hair before Narcissa cleared her throat. "Giddy will show you to your rooms, I hope you don't mind but I had her put some of Draco's old things for Nathaniel. It will be nice to see them get some use again instead of just sitting in that dreary attic."

Astoria grit her teeth and felt her nails tear into her palms as she fought the instinct to scream until her lungs burned. Those were for HER child, not this sniveling blob clinging to his mummy's skirts! She could feel the reproach Draco was giving her through his gaze, but she had long stopped feeling remorse for disappointing her _husband_. Her green eyes narrowed at the sight of their _guests_ being led away by that stupid elf and its masters.

Draco gripped a hand tightly around her arm and whipped her around to face him. "I'm warning you, Astoria. Do not cause any trouble for Hermione because of your petty jealousy. She is in _mourning_ for Salazar's sake and I would hope that even _you_ could scrounge up some sympathy from that black little heart of yours," he growled lowly, his eyes mercurial in a way she used to find so attractive. Now, everything about him made her sick.

She ripped her arm from him and stepped back angrily. "How dare you speak of _my_ black heart, Draco! Tell me, dear husband, will you find yourself in her rooms at unexpected hours of the night? Will she be waiting for you in her bed while her dead husband isn't even cold in the crypt yet?" she spat, smirking nastily at his blanched expression.

"That is ENOUGH Astoria!"

The youngest Slytherin whipped around in surprise at Lucius's booming voice. "How dare you malign the reputation of a guest in this house! I have known Madame Nott since she was a but a slip of a girl and she has never proven herself to be anything but an exemplary young witch whose morals have never been in question. I will not hear otherwise from you or anyone else in this house, have I made myself _quite_ clear?" He clipped his cane to emphasize his point, staring at her hard, waiting for her acquiescence.

She could do nothing but nod.


	24. The Green-Eyed Monster

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

 _A/N: Hellooooo :P I have no excuses except Darth Real Life has been busier than normal and haven't had too much time to myself :/ Also, I have preggo brain :p The nausea is REAL. I have to admit, it was hard for me to write this, mostly because my hormones are going crazy and I kept tearing up at the thought of how I would try and respond if my own hubby died and how our three-year old would try and understand death. I personally would be a complete wreck but I think that Hermione would really just try and get through the day and make a good showing of it until she was alone. She's English, after all lol. Btw, lemme know if you feel a slight breeze from all the shade in this chapter :p As always, thank you for all the reviews! I think we're almost at 300 which is CRAZY to me! It really makes my day to see them :D_

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Three: The Green Eyed Monster**_

"Mummy, where's Daddy? I miss Daddy."

Hermione blinked back the ever present tears as she lay in bed in the late morning, two days after arriving at Malfoy Manor. She had managed to occupy her time since by unpacking their things and having Narcissa show them around the manor, but now she just wasn't sure what to do with herself so, she continued to lay in her bed. Nathaniel's sweet face peered down at her own swollen one and she wrapped her thin arms around the toddler to bring him close. The elf that Narcissa assigned to them had been making sure that the boy was washed and dressed every morning before seeing her, and Hermione greedily inhaled his soft baby scent.

"I miss Daddy too, love. He's passed thru the Veil, remember? He can't come back to us, even though he really wanted to. He loved you so much, son," she croaked through her tight throat, sniffling as she kissed his cheek. "I 'member…." he mumbled into her riotous hair. He pulled back from her and it made the witch's heart hurt to see the same hazel eyes peering at her in concern, so like his father. "I'm sorry I made you sad, Mummy," the tiny boy placed a hand on her cheek to wipe away the leaking tears. Hermione swooped him back into her arms and sighed. "No, my love, you didn't make me sad. You could never make me sad," she declared, letting him settle in next to her for a few moments before sitting up to get out of bed.

"Did you want to go to the library with me? I can read you a story before breakfast?"

He smiled shyly and nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco sat next to his sullen wife at breakfast, as he did every morning, and frowned slightly to see that Hermione and her son were still not at the table. His father was diligently reading the Prophet while his mother stirred her tea and read a letter. Astoria glared at him for a moment before spreading marmalade on her muffin. Before he could pour his tea, the doors opened and their guests finally made their way to the table. Hermione sat next to his mother, leaving her son to sit next to Astoria. "I hope we're not too late, Narcissa. Nathaniel was quite fascinated with the library and was rather reluctant to leave, I'm afraid," she explained while placing a napkin over her son's lap. His mother smiled indulgently. "No need to worry, dear." Hermione simply nodded and began serving the boy his eggs.

As the elves cleared the table half an hour later, Lucius cleared his throat. "Hermione, I was hoping I could borrow your son for the day. I have some brooms that need testing and I think he will be the perfect size for one, as Draco and I were much too large. It would be very helpful for me, you understand," he glanced at Draco before returning his attention to his guests. Nathaniel's face lit up. "Mummy, I can fly? PLEASE? I wanna be helpful!"

The younger blonde snorted back a small laugh. Of course, Hermione would instill being helpful into her son as a virtue. Just like his mother. He watched her grimace slightly at the thought of the toddler on a broom. Hermione wasn't fond of flying, and even though she never specifically said it, he was pretty sure she was terrified of heights. "Of course the brooms are top of the line, equipped with all the safety charms on the market, and some that are not yet," Lucius continued, seeing the hesitation on the young mother's face. The boy tugged on her robes insistently. "Please Mummy! Safety first!"

She finally relented. "You may help Mr. Malfoy, _but you must listen to everything he says_. If you disobey, I will find out and there will be no more flying, do you understand?" she asked sternly, placing her hands on the bouncing child's shoulders. "YES MUMMY!" was his excited reply and he darted off his seat to Lucius and tugged his hand. "Let's go flying Mr. Malfoy!" Draco and Narcissa smirked amusedly at the sight of the Malfoy patriarch being dragged off by a three-year-old.

"I should go with them to make sure Nathaniel doesn't wear the old man out," Draco stood from the table and followed the pair out. "Any excuse to get on a broom," his mother chided from behind her teacup. Narcissa turned her attention to Hermione. "That boy is a Slytherin, mark my words," she said good-naturedly, a rather high compliment in the Malfoy home. Hermione just nodded. "Yes, I've never known him to care about being helpful or safe before today…. or any toddler, for that matter!"

Astoria watched the exchange silently and rolled her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione found herself on a balcony that overlooked the Quidditch pitch the boys were currently flying on. She had brought a book out, along with some tea, but found herself watching the three weaving around in the air, her thoughts drifting. Theo had taken Nathaniel out to fly before, much to her chagrin, but it had been far and few in-between work and his _other_ activities.

She felt a headache coming on from trying to suppress her crying and swallowed the hard lump in her throat. Rubbing her cloudy eyes, she took some deep breaths to calm herself. It wouldn't do to be crying out here in the open. She needed to be strong for Nathaniel and keep a stiff upper lip. Until, at least, she was finally alone in her bed in the dead of night and can cast a proper silencing charm.

"Draco is a wonderful flyer, isn't he?"

The brunette whipped around, startled at the voice behind her. Astoria glided easily next to her, primly tucking her rose colored robes around her. "Astoria," Hermione murmured in greeting, nodding her head at the pretty blonde. "Yes, Draco has always had a talent on the broom. He made me come to every Quidditch match to watch him play." She turned her attention back to the trio on their brooms. Lucius was surprisingly spry in his middle age, obviously the gene pool Draco inherited his athleticism from.

"Yes, I remember seeing you screaming your little heart out like a Gryffindor in the stands. Draco was quite embarrassed by the scene, apparently, or so he's mentioned."

Hermione held her tongue, refusing to rise to the bait. She simply made a small non-committal noise and continued to watch the boys. She almost smirked when the witch next to her huffed like the child she still was. "It's nice to see them take pity on your poor boy like this, what, with no one _else_ to teach him the basics like this any longer. It makes me happy to see what a great father Draco will be to his _own_ children," came the sly voice next to her ear. Hermione gritted her teeth and simply nodded. "Yes, I'm sure he might _someday_."

The young witch whipped around at her, green eyes blazing. "How dare you," she seethed, her normal peaches and cream complexion becoming mottled and red. "You think you're somehow _better_ than me because you have a son? You are _nothing_! You are just a charity case to us because you _used_ to be friendly with my husband, but let me tell you _Granger_ that you will NEVER be one of us! You'll always be just a girl with new blood from a foreign family that manipulated her way into a good marriage! You are NOT my equal and you are _certainly_ NOT my BETTER!" she hissed and raged against the unblinking witch.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded to herself before replying.

"Astoria, you'll never know how sorry I am that he doesn't love you. I had really hoped he could, for both your sakes."

Astoria let out a shriek of rage and moved to strike her but Hermione was quicker and caught the taller girl in a tight hug. "I'm sorry, I'm very sorry," she murmured as the girl broke down sobbing on her shoulder, weakly hitting her on the back to try and escape. "Why can't he love me like you? It's all your fault! It's all your fault! I hate you! I've done _everything_ right! Why doesn't he want me?" Astoria cried harder, letting her arms fall to her side as her slim frame shook with her hiccups. _'You poor, poor girl. Draco, what have you done?' Hermione shook her head sadly_. After a few moments, the blonde witch collected herself and yanked away from the older girl as if she had been burned. Quickly wiping away any tears, Astoria glared at Hermione. "You will _never_ speak of this. We are _not_ friends and I do not want you here," she threatened hoarsely before storming off the balcony to the direction of her rooms.

Hermione let out the breath she had been holding and loosened the grip she has unconsciously placed on her wand. She turned around and noticed the brooms had stopped flying and Draco was looking up at her direction. She turned around and collected her belongings before exiting the balcony to her rooms. It was going to be a long month.


	25. It's All Gone Wrong

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

 _A/N: I LIIIIIVVEEEE! I'm so sorry you guys :/ All I can say is that I haven't had two minutes alone this whole month if I wasn't shuttling myself to prenatal appointments, getting bloodwork done, visiting my father-in-law in the hospital and taking HIM to appointments...not to mention keeping my preschooler entertained! I wish I had known I was going to get pregnant again before I published this story way back when because I would have known I would be too busy or preggo-brained to update decently :( I know it's not fair to you guys that have been with me since day one on this story and got used to weekly or bi-weekly updates. All I can say is it's my goal to finish this before January, which is when the baby is due and there's no way I'll be able to update after that for a looonnggg time :( So, I just wanted to respond to a few reviews really quickly before getting into the story. I've had a few of you guys mention how I've made Draco extremely unlikable and it's to the point where they really don't want Hermione to end up with him. I'll just say that we have to remember that Draco is a very miserable person at this point, whether or not it's his own doing, it doesn't change the fact he's unhappy. In this chapter, we'll address this :) Second, I had a reviewer let me know they can't read the story anymore now that Theo is gone. I respect and understand that. This story isn't going to please everyone and it'd be impossible to. Lastly, there are a few people that couldn't believe Hermione would be nice to Astoria. Why not? Astoria has never done Hermione wrong, and is in fact, the wronged party. I don't think I've created a Hermione that would be so indifferent to someone else's deep pain. I've tried to keep Hermione as Hermione-like as possible, while still being different enough to be a passable Slytherin. This is the girl who was vengeful enough to spell 'SNEAK' on Marietta Edgecombs' face, but is also the same girl who kindly knits elves clothing even if they don't want it. So, I still think of Hermione as compassionate enough to be kind to Astoria, especially since she feels slightly guilty about her own unknowing part in the girl's treatment. So, thank you if you're still here with me after a month of silence! Please enjoy and leave a review if you feel like it :)_

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Four: It's All Gone Wrong**_

"Hermione."

The brunette blinked up from her chair, making out a tall head of blonde hair through the candlelight peeking from behind the library door. "Draco," she nodded her head, placing a marker in the book and closing it before checking the clock for the time. It was quite late, she realized with a start, and blinked her brown eyes tiredly. Draco entered the room, shutting the door behind him and padding over on plush carpet to the chair opposite of her. "I didn't mean to disturb you, I just saw the light and wanted to check on you before I retired," he explained, his eyes silver and dark in the weak light. She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I know you witnessed that little scene on the balcony earlier, Draco, so ask what you really want to know."

He frowned and ran a hand through his slicked back hair, a nervous habit he always has had, she mused. "Look, Hermione, I know being here can't be easy for you, all things considering. If Astoria is bothering you in any way, you can let me know. I'll...deal with her," he said seriously, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees, unconsciously drawing closer to her. She stared at him coolly for a few moments before responding.

"What happened between your wife and I today was completely inevitable when one as poorly treated as Astoria finally confronts the object of her unhappiness."

Draco opened his mouth to protest but she silenced him with the hardness in her eyes. Instead, he leaned back into the arm chair, looking rather small in it. "How could you, Draco? Is no one allowed to be happy because you're not? It wasn't Astoria's fault you married her and didn't love her. It wasn't Theo's fault he loved me when you did too. You can't punish people for not being what you want them to be! The Draco I knew would have never been so cruel…" she trailed off, shaking her head and looking away from his sad gaze.

No words were passed between them for a few moments. Draco watched as she sighed and moved to get up and leave the room. Before she completely made it through the door, he slipped behind her and gently grasped her hand, startling her. It was quite late and even the portraits were dozing in the hallway. She made no move to take her hand back but he didn't draw her closer either.

"Wait...Hermione...please."

She pursed her lips and looked down at their joined hands, conflicted as to whether she should leave now or listen. Curiosity won and she looked up at him expectantly. He licked his suddenly dry lips. "You're right, I have been unfair to Astoria. I married her as a means to an end and it was wrong. I-I don't know what's happening to me, 'Mione….It's like...all I can do is focus on the negative and a piece of me is always hurting, down in my very _soul_. It's only when I think about you...that it doesn't pain me so much anymore. I won't lie, at first, when you married Nott….the thought of you was agony, the thought of you with him bloody _tormented_ me. Becoming a soldier for the Dark Lord was the only way to numb it, at first. Now...now...I can't stop it. I can't feel anything anymore, just the darkness and pain," he cracked, pulling his hand back from her and turning away, ashamed of such a confession.

"Draco, dark magiks like that...well, they say that the Dark Lord sacrificed his soul for that power. His most loyal followers are depraved and have no humanity left, just look at them. If you don't stop going down this dark path, I fear for what you'll become. I can't be a light for you, Draco, no one can. You have to pull _yourself_ out of the darkness."

She didn't wait for him to reply, but turned quickly away and hurried down the hall back to her rooms. Nathaniel had long been asleep and the headache between her eyes told her she was past her bedtime as well. She just didn't have the energy to deal with Draco right now, she didn't even have the energy to deal with her own emotions.

As she rushed away from him, Draco stared at her retreating form for a few moments before sighing and leaving for his own quarters. Neither noticed the pair of keen blue eyes witnessing the exchange with concern.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the days passed into weeks, Hermione could feel the icy chill of Nott Manor drawing her closer and closer. Draco and she had not spoken since that night in the library, at least, not in private. There was the standard 'How was your day?' or 'Sleep well?' that passed between them, but she was much more focused on coming up with a plan to escape her father-in-law and keep Nathaniel safe to be too bothered by a moody blonde. She knew hiding from him within the wizarding world would be almost impossible with all his connections to Voldemort, who was the Minister of Magic in all but name. Even if she could, because she considered herself quite clever after all, what kind of life would that be for a child? No, hiding was not a solution.

Returning to the muggle world would present its own set of problems. Nathaniel has never had to hide his magic, not even with his own grandparents, and would unlikely be able to now as a toddler. He knew he was a wizard and knew no other way of life. How she would support herself was another problem. All her education was on how to be a witch, not how to be a lawyer or a doctor or any sort of muggle profession. She would need to go to school and she just didn't have that luxury with a dependent. Her parents would certainly help, sure, but is it fair to them to put their lives on hold for a few years to watch their grandson so she could get an education?

Narcissa, in her own way, was trying to help by keeping Astoria busy and out of her hair. Lucius had taken quite a shine to her little boy, surprising everyone, and let Nathaniel accompany him on errands that were of a _suitable_ nature. Narcissa smiled sadly when the young witch had commented on how well Lucius was suited for little boys and told her that Lucius had always wanted a large family but they were unable to after Draco. It went unspoken that now their son faced the same issues with procreating, as did many old families these days.

As her last week drew to a close, Hermione found herself alone with Narcissa for afternoon tea. Astoria had gone to visit her sister while the men were in Diagon Alley for lunch, along with Nathaniel. The prim blonde poured her companion tea first, then herself before sitting back and observing the witch. Once Hermione had sipped her beverage, Narcissa casually started talking about how pleasant her gardens were this time of year.

The curls of the brunette's hair bounced as she agreed politely that, yes, the Malfoy gardens were quite lovely and she was quite fortunate to be here in spring to see it in all its splendor. "The umbrella flowers are quite the sight to behold, Narcissa. You must be very proud of how large they've gotten," she smiled politely, taking another sip of her tea. Narcissa's teeth glinted in the sunlight as she smiled back.

"Yes, I imagine you didn't see those every day in your parent's muggle neighborhood growing up. Quite the sight, indeed."

Narcissa waited calmly for her guest to stop choking on her tea and for the coughing to subside. She graciously offered the girl a handkerchief to clean herself up.

"Whatever is the matter, dear?"

Hermione just looked back at her incredulously, unsure of how to answer that. Her jaw hung open unattractively for a few seconds more before she managed to close it. "…Pardon?" was the cleverest thing she could utter at the moment. One blonde eyebrow went up slowly. "I said that magical flowers must have been quite different than the muggle flowers you were used to, seeing as you are a muggleborn."

Hermione's heart was racing faster than a hippogriff and her mouth was so very dry. "I'm really not sure what you mean, Narcissa. My family may not be as old as your's-" but she was cut off by a slim hand in front of her. "You, Hermione Granger, are the first of your name. There's really no need to continue on, really. Your parent's are as muggle as they come, we both know it." Hermione let the protests die on her lips and she began to try and think of a way out of room. But first, she had to know one thing.

"How did you know?"

Narcissa reached into her grey robes and pulled out a piece of parchment. "When Draco wanted to break his contract with Astoria for you, I knew it would be no simple feat to sway Lucius to his cause. You were an unknown. Astoria comes from a long, traceable lineage of English purebloods while you came from a rather small branch of a much lesser family, or so we thought. So, I began doing a little digging to try and find out more about you, this mythical Hermione Granger of the Dagworth-Grangers, and something rather odd happened. I reached a magical dead end. As it turns out, your closest relative to the Dagworth-Grangers was your great-great grandfather, who was a squib. He married a muggle and was lost to the muggle world from there on out. Obviously the magical gene manifested itself in you, several generations out. Strange how that happens, isn't it?"

Hermione listened in shock. "You knew this entire time….and said nothing? You…allowed me in your home, with my half-blood son, and have never been anything but kind…" she shook her head in a daze, trying to sort it all out. "I don't understand. You hate muggles and muggleborns," she furrowed her brows. Narcissa sighed heavily. "My dear girl, have I ever told you about my sister, Andromeda?" After Hermione shook her head, she continued. "My older sister was everything my parents taught us to be, Slytherin and obedient. She was contracted in her seventh year to a boy of my parent's choosing, a boy from another Slytherin pureblood family who also supported the Dark Lord. When she graduated, instead of going home as expected, she went and eloped with a boy named Tonks. A Hufflepuff who was a muggleborn. When my father heard of it, he had her blasted off the family tapestry and her name was never to be spoken of again. Our eldest sister, Bellatrix, ranted and raved against Andromeda to anyone who would listen and married a Lestrange to prove she was not a muggle lover. She went out of her way to torture muggleborns when she first served the Dark Lord. I married Lucius and never spoke of her again until one day I saw her in Diagon Alley. Her husband was with her and they were holding the hands of a little girl whose hair constantly changed colors. They looked….very happy. I thought to myself that anyone who could make my sister happy like that could not have been all bad.

Then, I met you as a little girl with the biggest smile on your face when you were with my son. Draco was always so enamored with you, the two of you a thick as thieves together. You encouraged his good traits and helped to keep him on track in school. When Lucius was incarcerated, you didn't leave Draco behind and even wrote to me when so many of our other 'friends' were nowhere to be found. I thought to myself what a wonderful young woman you were and how glad I was that Draco and you found each other. When Draco asked for you instead of Astoria, I was not a surprised as I should have been, I suppose. In a way, I always knew that he would fall in love with you. I was almost heartbroken when I realized that the two of you could never be. That's why I have never said anything or treated you any differently, Hermione. I know, better than most I think, that muggleborns are not all bad."

Hermione sat back on her chair, gob smacked. There were no words, no thoughts that could possibly do justice to the maelstrom in her head. Before she could respond, her host asked the most complex question she possibly could.

"You loved my son, didn't you?"

The young witch nodded morosely. "Very much so," she whispered, looking down into her lap. Narcissa nodded to herself, confirming her suspicions. "That's why you let him go. So he would never find out your secret and leave you," she murmured. "Yes. It was better to have him hate me for loving another than to hate me for being a muggleborn and a liar."

"Did your husband know when he married you?"

Hermione shook her head and hot tears blurred her visions at the thought of Theo. "Not then. He had no idea. He wanted to elope quickly because I was not of the Twenty-Eight and his father would never approve. He didn't find out until we were expecting Nathaniel, and I couldn't keep it from him any longer. He was angry at first, naturally, but he said he loved me enough that it didn't matter and we would keep my secret," she replied thickly, the tightness of her throat almost unbearable.

She suddenly shot up.

"Nott Sr! He must know!"

Narcissa nodded solemnly. "Yes, I would think he would know as much as I do. Anyone who wanted to look could find the same information I did. I'm positive he plans to kill you when you go to Nott Manor. He will take the boy because, half-blood or not, he is the only heir he has with Theodore gone."

Hermione began to cry in earnest. Her son, Theo's son! She had to leave and take him far away, damn the consequences! Nothing was more important than the safety of her son, nothing. She quickly wiped away the tears and stood abruptly. "I have to leave now, then. I'll take Nathaniel as far away from here as I can and-"

"I already have a plan, but you're not going to like it."


	26. You Must Be Joking

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

 _A/N:...so I have no excuses other than my life has become a soap opera about a pregnant woman who, in between prenatal appointments and preschool runs, decided to buy a house. I literally have had zero time to myself and when I did, I slept lol. I'm still determined to finish this monstrosity before the baby comes in January, but I just don't know you guys! Holidays, baby showers, house inspections, a week out of town, and even MORE prenatal appointments block my path in the next coming months *sob*. I swear, I will DO MY BEST! Again, I already have the story plotted out from beginning to end, but turning plot into an actual story without it being rushed or compromised is not that easy for me, I'm sad to admit. I wish writing came as easy to me as it does some super brilliant authors on this site, but I think I was cursed by an evil fairy as a child. Anyways, THANK YOU if you've stuck around this long and still show me love with that review button. It literally makes my day :) Enjoy a trip down memory lane in this chappie!_

 _Chapter Twenty-Five: You Must Be Joking_

Hermione blinked awkwardly at the dark-haired witch sneering rather nastily at her before turning a questioning look to her companion. Narcissa tightened her grip on the young witch's shoulder and forced a haughty eyebrow up in response.

"Andromeda. It has been a long time."

Andromeda Tonks glared at her younger sister and visibly caressed the wand in her plain robes. "Not long enough, I imagine. How you even managed to make it past my wards, I'm sure I don't want to know," she frowned deeply, mentally going through all the dark spells that could have broken her carefully crafted wards. Narcissa waved a hand dismissively. "Perhaps you are simply overlooking that fact that we mean you no harm….and we are not Death Eaters," she pushed up her left sleeve and Hermione followed suit quickly. The black-haired witch was not to be fooled, however. "Perhaps you mean me no harm…. perhaps not. I find it highly peculiar that my long estranged sister suddenly darkens my doorstep one evening...towing a stray," she flicked her dark eyes to Hermione.

Narcissa shrugged casually. "Actually, the young lady is why I've sought you out. If you could invite us in-" she was cut off by a cold laugh, eerily similar to their missing third sister. "Invite _you_ in, Cissy? You _must_ be joking," Andromeda narrowed her eyes and stepped back into her doorway. "I assure you, this is no laughing matter. Two young lives are at stake; would you just turn them away without a second thought? I had _hoped_ that you might be willing to help a widowed mother of a little boy, but perhaps I was wrong. Maybe you have changed too much to be sympathetic to a muggleborn…"

Andromeda gave pause and looked at Hermione curiously. She took in her fine black robes and expensive boots with a highly critical eye. "What game are you playing, Narcissa? This girl is no muggleborn. She wears the Nott ring, for Merlin's sake!" she hissed, jabbing a finger to Hermione's right hand. "I am muggleborn, Madam Tonks," Hermione interjected quietly. Andromeda rounded incredulously on her. "I am the widow of Theodore Nott Jr. I will wear this ring until our son is old enough to take it. He is only three and it will be one of the only reminders of his father he will have."

"Am I expected to believe that the scion of a family such as the Notts married a muggleborn and sired a half-blood? And what is your part in this, Narcissa?" the elder witch asked suspiciously. Narcissa sighed. "If you would let us pass, it is rather a long story," she gestured to the modest living room her sister was blocking. The brunette said nothing for a moment, but held out her hand to the two women. "Your wands, if you please. I refuse to be cursed in my own home. At least, not since my daughter moved out."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After a thorough search of their persons for dark objects or any sort of magical trickery, the two witches were allowed entrance. "You will not leave my sight, understand?" Andromeda, sat in an arm chair across from the couch she had guided them to. Nodding their consent, she then gestured for Hermione to begin.

"I didn't know I was a witch until my eleventh birthday. A strange little owl delivered a peculiar letter declaring my acceptance into a 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. I immediately poured everything I had into being the best witch I possibly could, read all my school books before term started and _Hogwarts: A History_ gave me enough background information to not make a fool of myself. I met Draco Malfoy on the train and found myself sorted alongside him into Slytherin. It was there that Severus Snape advised me to hide my true heritage from my peers, or else risk possible harm," she paused, collecting her thoughts.

"Draco and I became good friends over the years and we were Heads together our final year. I had worked very hard at maintaining the illusion of being a lesser, newer and foreign pureblood, so hard that no one questioned me. I learned everything I could to assimilate, only Professor Snape knew the truth. When betrothal contracts became a topic of discussion, I feigned parental obedience as if I were merely waiting for my parents' choice. Of course, I had no plans to marry. Who _could_ I marry? A pureblood would want complete background checks, which was obviously out of the question, and it would be suspicious for a Slytherin pureblood to marry a half-blood or muggleborn…. far too suspicious," she shook her head.

"So explain to me how the last heir of a Sacred Twenty-Eight family married you. I can't possibly fathom how you could have done it," the skeptical Andromeda drawled. Hermione shot a nervous look to the blonde next to her. "Well, as I said, I had no plans to marry. Draco and I had been sharing Head Rooms since the beginning of the year and he had recently been betrothed to a Greengrass girl," she was cut off as her audience nodded over to her sister. "Yes, I read about that a few years ago, Cissy. I'm sorry to say my wedding invitation must have gotten lost in the post," Andromeda smirked, eyebrow raised challengingly. "Of course," Narcissa deadpanned. Hermione waited a beat before continuing.

"As I was saying…. Draco had been betrothed but suddenly decided he wanted out of his contract. I had been seeing Theodore Nott casually, both of us understanding that we were waiting for our own separate contracts, and encouraged Draco to pursue the girl he wanted instead. Little did I know at the time that the girl he wanted to pursue...was me."

Narcissa suppressed a snort, surprising both women. "Draco wrote me the most dreadfully worded letter one evening, so sloppy I could barely make it out. In essence, it waxed on about all of Miss Granger's 'pleasing attributes' and begged me to get him out of the Greengrass contract so he could 'finally snog Hermione good and proper'." She was almost chuckling at the red hue Hermione's face turned at that moment. Hermione thought back to the night she found Draco exceedingly drunk in their dorm, realizing how he hadn't been joking about writing his mother that instant.

"Err...yes, well, Draco never let on who he actually was talking about at the time. He eventually told me I was the girl he was trying to marry….and he did not take it well when I had to reject his suit. I had no choice. I couldn't let anyone discover my secret, no matter what the personal cost. Unsurprisingly, Draco didn't speak to me for the rest of the year. Theo, near the end of term, asked me to marry him right then and there, with no contract or background checks. He believed his father would trap him in a horrid betrothal and was desperate to escape an unhappy marriage…. I was selfish and agreed to it. We were married by a clerk in the Ministry a few days later with the most binding of vows, so no matter what, the marriage couldn't be undone."

Andromeda whistled lowly. "Very foolish, the both of you...you could have easily been disposed of. _Very_ easily." Hermione nodded solemnly. "Theo hid me away at my parents' home for a few days to get his affairs in order and hide us if necessary. We lived in a property his parents couldn't touch through an inheritance and made it unplottable. We went to work at the Ministry after graduation, but I soon was expecting our son. I had to come clean to him about my real blood status, I couldn't lie to him about his own child. He was angry at first, of course, but he told me he still loved me and wanted to be a family," she felt her throat get tight and had to take a deep breath to stop her tears. She still remembered him so vividly in that moment, how his hazel eyes met hers as he made love to her on the dining table. She was startled when a cool hand slipping into her and squeezed it gently before removing itself. Giving Narcissa a watery smile, she cleared her throat.

"We were very happy those first few years, you understand. If we could pretend the world consisted of only the three of us, life was perfect. Of course, the world did _not_ revolve around us and Theo was forced into pledging himself to the Dark Lord by his father. He threatened to kill me, seeing as I already bore an heir and was expendable so long as I was encouraging Theo to stay neutral. He took us to Him, made us kneel before him….it took every ounce of mental power we had to keep our secret from his prying mind," she shivered at the memory.

"Theo only lived less than a year after that. He was killed by werewolves." Andromeda's spine stiffened at the mention of the creatures. "I'm so sorry…" she murmured. Hermione nodded quickly to not dwell on Theo's final moments. "I thought I would have to go live with my father-in-law, who would turn my son into his heir and make him dark…. but Narcissa and Draco were able to get me leave to stay with them for a month. I'm supposed to go back to Nott Manor tomorrow, but...I can't go there now, or else my life is forfeit," she looked to Narcissa to finish.

"Hermione had no idea that I had actually already known she was a muggleborn, and I had since Draco asked for her in their final year. I of course did some preliminary background on her and reached a dead end rather quickly. It was obvious to me then that she was not a pureblood, new or foreign, and was very relieved when Hermione rejected Draco's proposal for a contract. I never told Draco or Lucius what I had discovered, because I had grown rather fond of the girl. So, as we sat down to discuss her move back to Nott Manor, I told her in plain terms that if I had this information, Theodore's father had the same and would likely kill her the moment she set foot on his property now that Theodore wasn't around to protest. He would take the boy and mold him into his image with no one to interfere or object," the Malfoy matron finished, eyeing her sister for her reaction.

Andromeda made a noncommittal noise. "And so the crux of the situation appears. You thought I could, what, hide the girl and her son here from a Death Eater? Are you mad?" she asked derisively. Narcissa shook her head. "Oh no, dear sister. It would take a lot more than a single witch to handle this. A lot more. I would almost say...a whole _Order_ of wizards are needed for this particular situation."

Both brunettes looked at her in complete shock, their mouth identical little 'O's.

Narcissa just smiled serenely.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"You can't possibly believe that I'll just bring you, two Death Eater wives, for a rendezvous with the bloody _Order of the Phoenix_! I don't care WHAT sob story you concoct!"

Hermione frowned deeply. She wasn't sure what Narcissa's plan for her had been, but she was certainly right about one thing. She did _not_ like where this was going, not one bit. For one, Dumbledore was dead, so really, what good could they possibly do? Second, and more obnoxiously, both Weasley and Potter would likely be there, as Dumbledore was their bloody Merlin incarnate. They certainly would _not_ want her around, that she could be positive of. However…. her options were running low and she didn't want to involve her parents if she didn't absolutely have to, so they couldn't be traced….and the safety of her son was paramount. She couldn't let pride get in the way of her most important goal.

"I could help."

She was almost as surprised at her words as the other witches. "I mean, I was top of my class and made top mark on my NEWTS. I could make myself useful. I'm an Unspeakable, well, up until now at least since I have to go into hiding, but I am damned clever at spell work and charms if I do say so myself," she continued. Narcissa nodded in agreement. "Yes, Hermione is very well read and quick with a wand. You and I both know it's getting bloody out there, Andromeda, and a witch like her can come in handy. You needn't take me to meet with your contact, just her and the boy," she chimed in.

Andromeda sighed deeply. They were right, the Order _could_ use all the wands they could get. "If, and it's a big if, I can arrange a meeting…it would be just her and her son. No promises. These are dark times and I won't risk the safety of good witches and wizards for you, young lady. I'm sorry, but I won't."

Hermione nodded her understanding. "How soon do you think…?"

"I don't know, I will send word when I can."

Narcissa took the young girl by the shoulders and led her to the door. Andromeda tossed their wands to them. "Can't forget these, can we?" Both women nodded and headed outside and down the short path through the garden to _Apparate_. Hermione turned to the blonde. "Do you think she'll do it?" Narcissa shrugged. "Honestly, with Andromeda, you just never know." With a tap of her wand, she sent them on their way with a loud 'CRACK'.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	27. Redheads EVERYWHERE

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter_

 _ **A/N:** Holy crap, I LIIIVVVEEEEE! Omg, I can't begin to express my undying gratitude to those of you who sent me well wishes and let me take literally a freaking YEAR to update. Yes, I had my baby in January. Yes, I moved the same weekend she was born. Yes, she has a Slytherin onsie. I'm so sorry I haven't been able to find the time, energy, OR muse to write in so long! If you are still reading this and are still on this crazy journey with me, then you are the real MVP :) I'm sorry to say that updates will be slow but I will certainly not let another year go by this time, I swear on my non-existent magic! I really missed this story, as writing has always been the 'me time' that I enjoy the most. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you guys, I put a lot of pressure on myself since it HAD been so long. My come-back chapter, if you will lol. PLEASE leave me a comment if you really wanna make my day,seriously, I'm nervous lol. Enjoy!_

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Six: Red Hair EVERYWHERE**_

"Madame Nott. You look well."

Hermione jumped slightly when a familiar voice spoke to her right. The witch had been waiting for the better part of an hour for her 'contact' to arrive at a no name muggle pub just north of London. A non-descript owl arrived that morning with simply the address and, if she wasn't a muggleborn, she might have not been able to find it. She suspected that was part of the challenge, a test to see if she was telling the truth about her lineage. She turned her stool, smoothing her transfigured muggle dress.

"Professor Lupin. If I look well, then this lighting is shit."

The werewolf frowned at her but nodded. "Yes, I had heard about young Nott. I must confess, I found myself disappointed that you both kept such unsavory company...you in particular, actually. As your professor, I couldn't have asked for a more intelligent pupil, and yet here we are," he shrugged, gesturing to their surroundings. She pursed her lips and blinked slowly, but nodded in agreement. "Well, it certainly wasn't on our list of things to do before we died. Life has a very odd sense of humor I suppose, like sending a werewolf to greet a woman whose husband was recently killed by one. Rather ironic, really. Is this your way of assessing how 'tolerant' I could be? If I could take orders from the likes of you?"

Remus felt his mouth quirk ever so slightly at the witch's sharp tongue. "Somehow, Hermione, I think you will do just fine. I won't lie, there are some in our group who will not make it easy for you...at all…. but as long as you hold up your end of the bargain, we will uphold ours. Where is your boy?" he went to stand and she followed suit. "He is with Mrs. Malfoy at her home, along with our trunk. Shall I fetch him now?" she quirked her brow up nervously, not allowing herself to get too relieved until she had his assent they could stay. The sandy haired wizard nodded. Hermione felt the tight knot in her stomach loosen ever so slightly and let her shoulders drop as a weight left them, finally. Gingerly, Remus placed a comforting hand on her arm. "I promise that your son will be safe and well looked after. Your father-in-law will not be able to find either of you."

Tired amber eyes met blue and an accord was struck.

 _HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

"Mummy, what are we looking at?"

They were standing on an empty beach, hand in hand, with Remus Lupin waving his wand to conjure a piece of parchment.

"Excellent question, young man. Can you ask your mother to read this parchment, please?" the older wizard handed the scrap to the little boy, who smiled shyly at the scruffy stranger before following his directions. Hermione snorted at what was written. A fidelius charm. OF COURSE. "The Order of the Phoenix resides at Shell Cottage." Nathaniel's gasp of surprise caught her attention and they watched together as a non-descript beach cottage appeared before their eyes. Remus nodded and began walking to the door, which was thrown open before they could reach it by a tall woman with curiously pink hair.

"Hello Dora, made it back in one piece as you can see."

The new witch eyed Hermione skeptically, her fingers visibly fiddling with her wand. Remus tut-tutted. "Now now, dear, these are our guests. Dora, this is Hermione and Nathaniel Nott," he raised a brow at her before she huffed and put away her wand. "I'm Tonks, this one's wife, and our son Teddy is running around here somewhere. I believe he is around the same age as your boy."

Hermione nodded and followed the couple into the home, only to be accosted immediately by red hair _everywhere._ Merlin, how many of them were there?! The woman she recognized as the Weasley matriarch bustled over to them with a cautious expression on her round face. Nathaniel started to inch his way closer into her robes, overwhelmed by the volume of people around them.

"You must be Hermione Nott. I must say, you're not what I pictured when the boys described you at all. Not a wart or horns to be found!" she said the last part loudly and over her shoulder before turning her attentions to Hermione's son. Smiling kindly, she held out her plump hand and bent her knees to be equal height with the nervous child. "Hello dearie, I'm Mrs. Weasley. You look like a young man with a healthy appetite, can I interest you in a chocolate cookie? I just made them fresh not 10 minutes ago in case a hungry little boy stopped by…." she warmed slightly when his hazel eyes brightened and he nodded. Looking questioningly at his mother, who nodded, he bounced off with the matron into the kitchen.

The curly haired witch followed Remus and Tonks up the stairs to a small bedroom that housed two decrypt-looking twin beds that had been pushed together and a faded rug in front of a tiny wardrobe. "It's not Malfoy Manor, but it's cozy. I'll send your boy up when Molly finishes force feeding him sweets. Tomorrow, I'll show you where you'll be working," Remus nodded politely before closing the door behind them. She found herself shuffling to the bed and collapsing on its lumpy mattress.

"Bullocks" she sighed out.

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until she awoke from a bright beam of early morning sunshine tickling her awake. She sat up with a start, but immediately calmed at the sight of Nathaniel's dark hair in the crook of her arm. He must have just snuggled in as soon as he returned yesterday, as they both were still in their robes. Sighing in relief, Hermione settled back in and cuddled him in closer.

"We're going to be alright here, I promise. I will never let anything happen to you as long as I live. Mummy will do whatever it takes, whatever I need to do no matter what, to stay here where it's safe from the bad men. Just like Daddy would have wanted," she murmured softly into his curls. She almost smiled at the thought of Theo seeing her here with the likes of Gryffindors. Foolhardy as they were, there was something to be said about Lions going where Snakes fear to tread. Oh, and there was fear. She was so afraid sometimes that she could hardly move. Luckily for her, she could never stop thinking, and she much preferred mind over action.

Casting a quick ' _Tempus'_ , she sighed wearily at the early hour but got up anyway before Lupin returned to fetch her. Quietly changing robes and using her basic toiletries for the day, the petite witch padded softly out of the room and down the hall to wash her face. She was quite curious at how many people were actually living here, it was difficult to tell by the amount of rooms she had seen so far. So many had gone into hiding in the last few years, after all.

Quickly handling her morning needs, she returned to a still slumbering child and turned to her trunk to unpack some of their things. She was so focused on her task, she was startled by the quiet knock on her door. Steeling herself for what she was positive would be a difficult day, she opened the door to see exhausted blue eyes crinkling slightly at her. "Good morning. I hope you slept well?" Remus inquired politely, moving slightly out of her way to let her pass by him. "Quite," she returned, casting a silent spell to notify her when her son awoke. "Good. Shall we? I can already smell Molly's famous pancakes from here," he tapped his finger to his nose cheekily. The muggleborn managed a small smile before following him down the stairs and into a bustling kitchen.

"Well well well, who do we have here? Are you lost, little serpent?"

Pursing her colorless lips, the witch turned her attention to one of the Weasley twins she vaguely remembered from a few years ahead of her, who were fool enough to skip out on finishing their education after setting off booby traps in the castle. She noticed his hair was covering a peculiar hole on his head where his ear should be. "No more lost than your ear, I would imagine." she drawled, not looking at his gob smacked expression as she sat across from him at the large table. She almost cringed when the sound suddenly left the room and all eyes were on her. Before she could open her mouth to apologize, old habits die hard and all that, a chuckle filled the silence that slowly turned into all out laughter.

The other twin, which one was which she had no idea, came up from behind her and patted her head like a small dog. "Did you 'ear' that, Gred? This one is quick, I like her. Can we keep her, Mum, can we? We promise to feed her and walk her," he asked cheekily as he sat next to his twin, who was eyeing her curiously with a small smirk. Somehow, she knew that would not bode well for her and Hermione made a mental note to ward her room before long. Molly glared at her a second longer before serving her the smallest portion of pancakes she'd ever seen, but the witch took it in stride.

Before long, the kitchen was bustling with activity, some people she recognized while others were strangers. The youngest Weasley's finally appeared, along with Potter, who looked more worn down than usual. Ron sneered at her nastily. "Guess they just let anyone in the Order these days, eh Harry? Thought we woulda' learned our lesson about Death Eater turn coats after Snape, even lying muggle ones," he spat out before shoveling a forkful of potatoes into his mouth. "Hush Ronald!" Molly admonished from behind the counter. The Slytherin witch pinched her lips sourly, but a warning look from Remus and a small shake of his head stifled her retort. Luckily, her wand began to vibrate, alerting her to Nathaniel waking. Thanking the Weasley matriarch for breakfast, she left her mostly untouched plate to go back upstairs.

Well, nobody said this was going to be easy.

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Molly was thankfully more generous with little boys and soon Nathaniel was drowning in maple syrup and pumpkin juice. Remus assured her that his wife would keep an eye on her son and led her out of the kitchen to what looked to be a make shift office. He threw open his arms grandly. "Welcome to the Shell Library. It doesn't look like much, but I can assure you that you won't find a finer collection of Dark Arts and Books Most Foul in all of England. Some of the volumes were courtesy of the Black family, passed down from generation after generation, never seen by outsiders before. Don't worry, they've all been broken of any curses to muggleborns by Molly's eldest boy. Bill is very capable, I can assure you," he promised with an easy smile. Hermione turned a curious glance around at all the clutter but was instantly fascinated.

"How did you manage to get your hands on these? I reckon more than a few wizards would sell their own mothers for some of these titles…." She trailed off as she walked over to a shelf and ran a finger over some of the books. A sad shadow crossed the werewolf's face. "Harry inherited them, but that is a tale for another time. You'll find everything you need on that desk over there," he pointed to a tiny table with parchment and quill.

The small witch twisted her mouth. "Everything I need except for what I'm actually supposed to be looking for," she tilted her head questioningly. He sighed.

"A most unpleasant subject, I'm afraid."

Hermione snorted delicately. "I'm a Slytherin and Death Eater's widow. Try me," she said, challenging him. He paused for a moment. "Alright then, tell me Miss Granger. What magic can keep you alive long after your physical body has died? How can one manage to cheat Death over and over?" Remus asked, keen to her studious nature as a child. The brunette sucked in a horrified breath. No, it was possible that he was talking about….

"A Horcrux."

Remus smiled grimly. "10 points to Slytherin," he murmured, not sure if he was impressed or disappointed she knew the answer. Hermione was too shocked to respond. A bloody Horcrux! She had read about it _very_ briefly in the Restricted section at Hogwarts her final year and had been rather disturbed about what the implications were of such a thing. Magic most foul, indeed! "The Dark Lord made such a thing? He actually _died_ that night at the Potters?!" she squeaked, eyes wide as Remus' shoulders sagged a bit.

"Yes, everything Harry has said about Him is true. His body died that night but his _essence_ did not and was wandering this plane of existence until he managed to regain a physical form your fourth year," he nodded.

Hermione was still stunned at this revelation. "How do you know all this?" she finally asked. It's not like such a thing would be common knowledge, after all. "Dumbledore. He had already destroyed a few, with some help from Harry."

"A FEW?!"

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_


	28. Nightmares Would Be Preferable

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :)_

 _A/N: Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and encouragement :D It really helps to know that you guys are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it! It's not easy for me to always get the words flowing as nicely as I'd like but I really do try and not take an age to get these chapters out lol. This chapter is also a bit different because it's all just one scene. No back and forth perspectives, no time lapse, no alternate locations. I was struggling a bit with this chapter in particular because of how much I had been anticipating this meeting but also how different the dynamic would be from canon. As much as the characters have aged physically, in reality, they're still very young to have gone though so much. They're perspectives are very different, they're maturity at different levels. The old idiom holds true, after all: The grass is always greener on the other side. I'm not sure how their personal relationship will unfold just yet, but in the end, their goal is the same and that can be enough for now :) I know a few of you were curious to see these two in action alone, so without further ado...enjoy! If you want to make my day, please leave a review telling me how you feel about this chapter!_

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Eight: Sometimes, Potter, Nightmares Would Be Preferable**_

 _All she could hear was his panting in her ear._

 _His large hands gripped her thick, loose hair at the base of her neck almost painfully. She didn't mind though, in fact, she sort of liked it, but she wouldn't tell him that. Not now, anyway, her lips were quite busy. His mouth covered hers possessively, bruising the delicate skin slightly before nipping her full bottom lip. A low and primal growl escaped her throat, making him grip her tighter around her waist. She didn't care about the finger shaped bruises on her hips that would come later, nor the nail marks she was leaving in return. Long fingers dragged down her curves and he maneuvered them to the edge of his cheap work desk, forcing her to almost sit on it as he tore her robes off her shoulders and popped the buttons off her blouse to bare her dark lace covered breasts to him. He groaned his appreciation while she made quick work of his belt and released his straining flesh from its confinement. She grabbed the weeping head and stroked him tightly in her fist, just how he liked it. He tossed his dark head back and jutted his hips into her grip._

" _Fuck, this is so hot…" he murmured as he roughly pushed her skirt up and shoved her panties to the side. She leaned back slightly, bracing herself with her arm, and coiled her lean legs around him as he entered her slick folds hard and to the hilt. "Gods, yes!" she whimpered, reaching up to grip his bicep and keep her balance as he fucked her almost punishingly into the desk. His hands gripped her waist tightly, rocking them in a brutal pace, knocking a high heel off her foot and clattering to the ground. She didn't care. All that mattered was how close she was getting, his mouth moving on her, and that they only had ten minutes left on their lunch break. Not that they would need the full ten minutes at this point. She grunted softly as he pushed the desk back accidently from his frantic thrusting. He moaned in her ear, swore her name like a scalding curse as she gripped him tighter with her silk-clad legs to urge him on. She was almost there…._

" _Theo! I'm going to c-"_

Hermione woke up in a sweat, panting a bit in the dark as her heart raced and her body shook slightly at the ferocity of her dream. She remembered that day vividly, even though it had been over a year since that particular lunch break. She let out a shaky breath as she looked over to see her son's small, dark head sprawled out on the other side of the bed. A pain filled her chest suddenly and she closed her eyes to try and stop the tears. It was a cruel dream, a memory of something she would never share with her husband again. ' _Does it ever end? When will I be able to think about him without this crippling ache in my heart?' she asked silently, letting the hot liquid roll down her flushed cheek to the pillow._ She hoped the answer was something other than 'never', but she doubted it.

Closing her eyes, she took a few calming breaths to center herself and shake off the remnants of her dream. The witch supposed she might as well go down to the little library and get some work done, she certainly wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep after that. Throwing a blue robe over her night clothes, she quietly exited the room and shuffled quietly down the stairs. It was eerily silent in the cottage, but she had a feeling it was due to a liberal use of silencing charms rather than sleeping occupants. This was war, after all, and if you are sleeping peacefully, you're not doing it the natural way. Hermione paused when she noticed a light under the closed door of her makeshift office.

Slowly padding to the door, she knocked lightly as to not startle the occupants. "Come in," a male voice replied tiredly. She stifled a groan at the familiar tenor. Bloody fantastic. She opened the door and Harry Potter looked up from the book in his hands. "Oh, it's you," he said evenly, face pale and shadowed in the candlelight. The brunette nodded tightly and closed the door behind her, acutely aware she had left her wand on the nightstand. "Indeed. Expecting a late-night rendezvous with someone of the ginger variety? Sorry to disappoint you," she quirked a brow as she sat down gracefully in the only other available chair, which was directly across from him.

"I can see why everyone could think you were a pureblood. You move and speak just like them," he eyed her curiously, ignoring her remarks. Hermione furrowed her delicate brow, positive that was not a compliment. "Yes, well, not all of us are fortunate enough to be Gryffindors, I suppose. Adapt or die, as the muggles say. Quite literally, in my case," she said neutrally, curious to see where this was going. He snorted inelegantly. "You would have been a _terrible_ Gryffindor, Granger. Not nearly foolhardy enough," he chuckled darkly. "You have no idea, Potter…" she muttered, but offered nothing further and he shrugged.

After an awkward pause, she sighed. Clearly, he wasn't planning on vacating her work space. "What brings you to the library at this time of night? I must say I'm surprised, considering how little time you spent at the school one," she chided. Harry's shoulders slumped slightly. "Couldn't sleep, had a nightmare," he said shortly, rubbing his scar hard almost unconsciously. "Does it hurt?" she asked impulsively but pursed her lips in regret as soon as the words were out. Harry stopped rubbing his head and regarded her with cool green eyes. After a moment, he nodded tersely.

"What about you? I imagine you'd have plenty to give you nightmares," he challenged back with a slightly edgy tone, easing back into the faded red armchair. A sliver of her dream rushed back to the witch and Hermione dodged his inquiring stare, choosing instead to focus to his left where a tiny candle was sputtering. "Honestly? Sometimes, Potter, I think I'd prefer the nightmares," Hermione admitted quietly, more to herself than to him. She cleared her throat audibly.

"It's quite fortuitous that you're down here, actually. I've been going over the random scraps of paper that pass for notes left by Professor Dumbledore, and I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about them?"

The black-haired wizard looked visibly upset at the possibility, brows furrowing unpleasantly as a shadow fell across his exhausted features. "I'm sure there's nothing I could add that Dumbledore didn't think important enough to share…" he trailed off, taking off his battered glasses to clean them as a distraction. Hermione let out a small noise of frustration. Really, it wasn't as if she was asking for the _moon_ here! "Perhaps. It's more likely he didn't expect someone other than _you_ to be reading these notes, in which case, you already _have_ the necessary background information to understand them. Here, look," the witch stood up and grabbed a parchment off the desk. She listed its meager contents aloud.

"Hufflepuff: Cup?

Slytherin: Locket

Ravenclaw: Diadem? Lost

Gryffindor: ?"

She looked at him expectantly. "This mean nothing to me, like it was an afterthought to write this down. Are these what he thought were related to the horcruxes? Why would he list the Houses?" she asked, her mouth twisting. Harry sneered. "I guess Voldemort had a _thing_ for Hogwarts. Yes, Dumbledore thought that it was possible that the cup and the diadem were made into horcruxes. The locket _was_ one. It's been destroyed already," he looked positively ill talking about it. "The diadem has been lost for centuries, though. No one has seen it since the time of Rowena Ravenclaw herself," she muttered to herself, more thinking aloud than actually expecting an answer.

"Yea, that's where the word ' _lost'_ comes in next to it, I suppose," Harry replied sarcastically. She rolled her amber eyes at him. "So, what could have been Gryffindor's horcrux, then? It couldn't have been the sword, _also_ lost for years. It supposedly will only appear to a Gryffindor anyway, so there's that...Hell, did he at least know where the bloody cup might be?"

"Oh, your best friend Malfoy knows exactly where it is, seeing as it was last seen in the ownership of his beloved aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange."

Hermione gripped the parchment hard, crinkling it. "Bellatrix Lestrange owns that cup? Knowing her, it's probably proudly displayed on her mantle. You're never going to get that cup, Potter. You would die before even stepping foot on Lestrange grounds. The Dark Lord himself would be there to greet you," she paused, her mind working furiously. "You'd need inside help," she finished. He looked at her suspiciously. "Are you still in contact with a great many Death Eaters, Granger?" he asked. She waved him off, lost in thought. "Don't be daft, Potter."

Dare she hope to think that Narcissa would be willing to even entertain the very _idea_ of betraying her own sister? Of betraying Voldemort? She knew with certainty that the blonde Malfoy matriarch hated that her beloved son was Marked, though she hid it well enough.

Hermione went back to her books. "How did you manage to come across such a nasty treasure trove of dark magic? Lupin said you inherited them," she queried, noticing how stiff he became and sighed to herself for bothering to ask. "From the last direct male heir of the Black Family himself. Sirius Black was my godfather. When he died, everything fell to me as his heir of choice," he answered, finally.

"Heir of choice? That's curious, was there another Black that was passed up in favor of you? It's an extinct House, as far as direct descendants go," she pressed, genuinely interested in the answer. Every good Slytherin knew about what happened to the Blacks as a cautionary tale of woe and misfortune, after all. He huffed. "My grandmother was a Black, the youngest sister of Sirius' grandfather. So, technically, I have Black blood...but there was a closer male blood relative that was disinherited in my stead."

Hermione already knew he was speaking of Draco, whose mother was a Black and a first cousin of Sirius. She kept silent, though, knowing anything further would just upset the already terse wizard. Potter was obviously very sensitive about his beloved godfather's untimely death and she almost felt sorry for him. For a moment, they were just two people who could share a familiar grief together. It was over quickly.

"He was all I had left, you know? The last of my family, my _real_ family, at least. I had just met him and then he was gone before….." the wizard sighed as he shook his shaggy black mop, running a hand through his hair in a nervous habit Hermione had seen him do many times at school. She and her friends always sneered how ridiculous it was that he thought that messing up his hair made him cooler, like he just finished flying. She snorted quietly at how silly they all were back when exams were the scariest thing they could imagine. "It's rather cruel, isn't it? You get a taste of how wonderful someone can be and then they're snatched from us, leaving to realize how starved we really are," she murmured, sitting at her small chair at her desk.

"At least you got to have a few years with Nott. Some of us don't get anything."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the Boy Who Lived to Whine. "Gee Potter, too bad you can't ask your godfather how he felt about only having a few years with your parents, they were best friends weren't they? Like brothers, I've heard. Do you think he was grateful when they were murdered and thought to himself that at least he got a few good years with them?" she mocked him in a tight voice, glaring as he turned flushed with anger. "How dare you! You don't know anything, Granger-" he started to yell but her bitter laugh cut him off.

"You really have no idea, do you? You sit there with this pitiful chip on your shoulder because you're Harry Bloody Potter and poor you, the Dark Lord killed your parents when you were an infant. Poor ickle Potter lost his godfather, whom he knew of for a sum of a few _days_! You mourn the names, but how can you mourn the people you never actually knew? How you feel is just a teaspoon's depth of how it hurts, Potter, how it _truly HURTS_ to lose someone you loved. To experience how wonderful they were, to share a child with them, to be bonded to them…to know the exact moment they were no longer in this world…." Hermione choked back a sob with her hand to her mouth, silencing her.

Angry watery dark eyes watched as some of the fight deflated from the boy in front of her, but she wasn't done. "Potter, you better take a good look around you and be thankful for all the people who are alive who love you. Who would literally die to keep you safe. You better look at them and be thankful every gods-damned day for what you have, because I honestly think you have no idea."

The witch was suddenly very tired, her shouldered slumping before moving to stand and go back to bed. She had no desire to be in here any longer, not now. As she made for the door, she heard him shuffling behind her. "Granger, I…" but he trailed off and lowered his head. Hermione paused at the door, turning her head back slightly. "Don't, Potter. Don't feel sorry for me. I don't want your pity, and you don't have any of mine in return. Just help me kill Him. Promise me you will help me."

She sensed him nod. "We're going to kill Him, Granger. I promise," he swore softly. She returned his nod.

"Good."


	29. Lord Moldywart Under a Moonlit Sky

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

 _A/N: If you are reading this, then good, you haven't died of shock :D Yes, there is a new chapter and no, I haven't abandoned this story. I wanted to thank you all so much for you lovely reviews and well wishes for my family! Your messages and reviews mean so much to me, more then you know. If you're a parent, then you can understand how hard it is to just find time to not only get things done, but to also just be your own person. Sometimes it's really hard to separate "Mommy" from "Self". I read your words and it's a nice reminder that I need to write and be creative to get back to doing something I WANT to do, rather then just doing all the things I HAVE to. We all need hobbies, and mine is awesome because I can share it with you guys and listen to what you think of it. Just a reminder that I have had the whole plot/outline done for the story since day one :D I have a lot of scenes already written for the future, but sometimes it's just hard for me to connect them in a way I don't feel is tedious or forced. Really, that's a thing lol. So thank you again from the bottom of my heart to all of you who have stuck this story out and who review faithfully every new chapter. You are the best. I hope you guys enjoy!_

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: Lord Moldywart Under a Moonlit Sky**

Something was happening.

Hermione could feel the tension in the air that evening, even if no one said anything directly to her, which didn't surprise her in the least. In the few months that she had been there, no one had said a friendly word to her other than her old Defense professor, his young auror wife, and surprisingly the twins. Tonks had been rather pleasant once she got to making small talk with the other young mother in their household. Nathaniel and Teddy were easy playmates, which was a nice diversion from all the hostility in their environment. Molly Weasley still served her the smallest serving of food at every meal, while most of her younger children ignored her or shot furtive glances at her.

Narcissa had sent a letter back to her, via Andromeda, about the brunette's inquiry into her sister's nefarious possessions. Unfortunately, Bellatrix apparently was _not_ fool enough to leave a piece of the Dark Lord's soul just lying around any old place. However, clever witch that she was, the Malfoy matron had included a precious gift within her missive: a single strand of curly black hair. Hermione was so pleased that if the blonde had been in front of her, she might have kissed her. After all, there was only one logical place that an old family might use to hide their valuables, Gringotts.

In the postscript of the letter, Narcissa included the dimensions of a wand that could only be Bellatrix's herself. Hermione was immediately dispatched to start brewing Polyjuice potion. Severus had been...generous, she supposed, by only insulting her brewing talents a _little_ when he delivered the necessary ingredients. He finished by reminding his former Gryffindor pupils that she would have to do, seeing as she was the only one out of all of them to have a decent NEWT in the art of potions.

Remus had chuckled later on that he had been absolute pants at Potions due to his lycanthropy. After all, when your nose is so sensitive to any and all smells, brewing was practically impossible. She had smiled ruefully back at him as she started to prepare the ingredients, musing aloud that the only reason she had done so well in Potions was because she was an unbearable swot who could memorize textbooks verbatim and not because she had any actual talent. The werewolf snickered under his breath, remembering her penchant for extra long essays in his own classroom. Her mood had then turned a bit more morose when she remembered that Draco always chided her in Potions class that she should pay less attention to the book and more to her senses. He actually was a natural and it would drive her bonkers when he would deviate from the instructions and still come out with a flawless potion.

"Granger."

She looked up from the notes she was scribbling at her desk to see one of the twins at the doorway. "Yes, Fred?" she quirked an eyebrow at his put out expression. Fred slipped inside the library and plopped down hard in an armchair. "Bloody hell woman, how do you always know which of us is which? Our own mother can't even do that half the time!" he pouted, sprawling his lanky form across the furniture. The brunette chuckled and smoothed a piece of hair out of her face.

"Well, for one thing, your mother spends half her time multitasking so of course she isn't really paying attention to who is who as long as she can yell at ONE of you," she smirked, putting her quill down and turning her own chair to face him fully.

"As for how I knew it was you? It didn't have _anything_ to do with the giant 'F' on your jumper at _all_ ," she teased as a look of dawning came to his face and he smacked his forehead with his palm loudly. Clearly, he had forgotten his choice of wardrobe today before attempting to trick her. "Bloody careless is what that is," he mumbled to himself before turning his attention back to her.

Clearing his throat, he nodded to the pile of books and parchment next to her. "How can you stand it? All that research day and night about such horrible magic? Enough to drive anyone daft, I imagine. _Are_ you daft, Granger?" he asked with a twitch on his lips. She sat back and sighed, looking down at her writing for a moment. "Probably," she shrugged.

"Well if you're daft, Hermione Granger, then what does that say about the rest of us poor sods," he snorted, shaking his head at the thought. The Slytherin gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't you go selling yourself short there, Weasley, in the hopes that I might stroke your oh so fragile ego. You know full well how clever you and your brother are…..justSO incredibly lazy. Damned well indolent, if I do say so myself," she chirped, turning her attention back to her work. Fred opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a familiar ugly tone Hermione had come to dread just as surely as the sun rose.

"Oi! What's all this then? Fraternizing with the enemy now, George?"

Hermione groaned quietly at the ridiculousness that was Ronald Weasley, glaring at them with mistrust. "Oh look, speaking of poor sods…." Fred rolled his eyes at his little brother's dramatics. "Shut it, traitor!" came his hissed response. "FRED was just keeping me company, Weasley, no need to get excited about it," she carefully kept the sharpness out of her tone. Ron scoffed nastily at her. "Listen here, _Nott_ , I think I can tell my _brothers_ apart better than the likes of _you_ ," he sneered.

She regarded him coolly like an ant bothering her picnic before replying. "I would just like to point out that there's a giant 'F' on his chest, you witless dolt, and if you have nothing to contribute besides your mouth _as usual_ then you may find yourself somewhere else to be!" she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him expectantly. She had to admit he looked quite amusing with his face red and his mouth gaping as he sputtered for a decent insult before Fred jumped up and grabbed his little brother around the shoulders to lead him out.

He looked back at her, winking rather exaggeratedly. "He's just mad because he finds you incredibly attractive, our Ronnekins here, and he knows he has a better shot with Lord Moldywart under a moonlit sky," he stage whispered behind Ron's back loudly before closing the door.

"FUCK YOU, FRED!"

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLY, YOU WILL WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

It wasn't until later when she felt the shift in the air she had been anticipating finally happen. She sat idly on a small loveseat in what had become the unofficial playroom, watching her son and Teddy Lupin run around with toy wands that blew bubbles when they 'cast spells' at each other. Currently the game was not to let the bubbles touch you or you lost. The young witch pinched the bridge of her delicate nose with more roughness then necessary, her eyes swimming from all her reading and her migraine growing from playful shrieking.

Tonks entered the room hurriedly, dropping a kiss on her son's currently blue hair hastily. "Would you mind putting this one to bed, Hermione? I don't expect to be back anytime soon," she glanced warily behind her at the large group waiting for her. The Slytherin sighed, nodding. It was rather frustrating to be putting so much effort to help those who would never trust her as far as they could throw her with their plans. She supposed though, that the less she knew the safer she and Nathaniel would be.

The Auror threw her a grateful smile and jogged back to her husband before exiting out of the house. Several loud pops of apparition sounded in the distance and she noticed the longing on young Lupin's face towards the door. Standing up and stretching out her tired muscles, Hermione gently picked up Teddy in one arm before taking her son's small hand in hers. "Come now, darlings. I think if you combine your powers of persuasion and general adorableness, Mrs. Weasley will be powerless against us in our noble quest for her delicious fudge cake," she grinned conspiratorially at the pair of wide eyes staring back at her. "What's per-suede-tion mean?" Teddy asked curiously. Her grin widened. "Oh my dear boy, we'll make a Slytherin of you yet."

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Chocolate before bedtime wasn't exactly her most brilliant of ideas, Hermione admitted to herself, tiredly sliding down the wall quietly outside Teddy's room until her bottom hit the floor. The boys would not be parted and she didn't see the harm in letting Nathaniel sleep over to help the scared Metamorphmagus who missed his parents tonight. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she dropped her head lazily. She should change, she thought belatedly, since she was practically soaking from their bath….but she really wasn't ready to get up yet.

Suddenly, a loud slamming of the front door and footsteps running up the stairway startled her as she looked up to see a battered Kingsly Shaklebolt approaching her. Standing hastily, she could see he was bleeding from a deep cut to his forehead and Hermione could feel a small pit form in her stomach.

"Madame Nott, I need you to come with me," he breathed heavily from his exertions. "The children…" she gestured to the door behind her. "Molly will stay with them, but we need you with us. We need all the capable witches and wizards we can get right now, honestly," his deep timbre minced no words and she could feel his anxiety as if it were her own. "Yes, of course," she complied warily, checking if her wand was still in her robes. She was comforted briefly by the smooth vine with its dragon heartstring core. Once they made it past the wards, he touched her shoulder and side-alonged her without warning.

She wasn't prepared for what awaited when they landed.

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Draco wondered how in the fuck he got here to this moment. "It's just a standard snatch and grab, Draco," he muttered to himself thickly through the wand fire he was currently surrounded by. He could hear his uncle Rabastan's mocking tone as he said those words just an hour earlier. "Stop being such a fucking wanker, Draco." He dodged a nasty looking scalping hex from his left and sent back a hex of his own. He smirked when he heard a shout as it hit its target. Looking up, he could see the proud home of the blood traitors he and his team had come to collect. The whole mission had made him uneasy from the start, the information coming a little too neatly to them and a little too easily. He voiced his concerns before they were set to leave and was brushed off by his all too eager relative.

Of course everything was coming along swimmingly until they entered the home and were ambushed by half the bloody Order. He had _almost_ rolled his eyes when Rabastan yelled that it was a trap but suddenly curses were flying….and now here he was. Merlin, he hated being right all the time.

"Defodio!"

Draco dropped to the ground in acute agony. A chunk of his right side was gouged out and if he didn't pull himself together, he would bleed out rather quickly. "Ow, fuck," he whimpered as he tried to mutter some healing spells with his non-dominant wand arm, but it was a feeble attempt. The bleeding only slowed and he was getting light-headed. He forced himself to stay awake because if he went unconscious, he was as good as dead. Gritting his teeth hard, he forced his left wrist to move in the correct motions as his spat out a healing charm.

"Draco?!"

The blonde blinked hard once to make sure he wasn't hallucinating from blood loss. "What the hell are you doing here, Hermione?" he gasped out painfully, wheezing from the effort it took him to speak. Merlin, but she was glorious in action as she turned away from him to send out a few curses and was quickly throwing up a shielding charm before dropping to her knees next to him.

"By Salazar, Draco…"she trailed off as she took in the extent of his injury. His vision was starting to darken around the edges but he couldn't stop staring at her, enjoying the way she always worried her lip when her brilliant mind was working overtime.

"This is going to hurt….a lot." She frowned at him but he nodded his assent. Really, what choice did he have? She whispered something and a blue mist escaped the tip of her wand before attaching itself to his wound. "Shit!" he cried as his side suddenly felt like it was on fire as the spell was basically cauterizing the wound. He let out a low moan and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry," she whispered as she grabbed his hand for him to squeeze. He might have broken her fingers for all he knew, he gripped her so damn hard. Finally the spell was finished and he blacked out in blissful relief.

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Hermione moved her hand out from his large one with a small cry of pain. He was unconscious and they were still in the middle of a battle field, so she sucked in a breath and stood. The fight was slowing down considerably now, too many injured to keep going she supposed. She looked around and saw Death Eaters disapparating away, only the extremely stupid staying behind to fight for a lost cause. In the distance, she could make out Remus and Tonks rounding up the fallen dark wizards with some quick 'Incarcerous' spells. Looking back down to the prone form of her old friend she made her decision.

"You owe me for this, Draco, if I don't get you killed first."

She disapparated them away before anyone was the wiser.


	30. My 'Mione

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

 _A/N: I just wanted to thank you for all your lovely reviews! I'm so glad you guys agree with me when I said I didn't wanna rush this story just to get it out there :) I don't wanna compromise the quality of this story because I'm actually pretty proud of it! I'm writing this story as the story I always wanted to find on here but never did, even though there are some wonderful Slytherin!Hermione stories. The great thing about this community is that there's always room for more and enough readers to go around for everyone lol. Btw, I finally signed up for Tumblr after being hounded into joining by my bff lol there's nothing too exciting on my page so far but my screen name is 'vaderwasaslytherin'. I'll put the link if you're interested. I'm actually planning on posting this fic on there too, but I'm curious to see if there's anyone who would be interested in making a collage of slytherin/hermione/draco as the teaser. I'm absolute balls at technology lol. As always, thank you so much for your reviews, they inspired me to get this new chappie up! Please let me know what you think!_

 _blog/vaderwasaslytherin_

 **Chapter Thirty: My 'Mione**

Gods, it even still smelled the same after all this time.

Hermione had landed them at Selwyn Cottage, the one place she was sure she'd never lay eyes on again. Draco hadn't stirred, even as she levitated him onto the familiar couch gently. The brunette dragged a shaky hand through her battle-ravaged hair, which had long come out of the messy bun she had thrown it into hours before. She took a deep breath to center her thoughts, even as she could feel the pounding of her heart clearly in her ears.

It was reckless to bring him here, really. Her father-in-law could very well have set up alarms around the property to alert him if anyone stepped foot within. The security measures that Theo had put up around their home would have weakened or completely disappeared with his death. Nott Sr. would be absolutely salivating at the chance to capture her, if given half the chance.

Draco shifted jerkily and let out a low and pained moan in his sleep, bringing her thought back to the blonde. She turned to go to the bathroom, hoping there was a potion to help beyond her healing skills. Unfortunately, all she could find was a vial that was basically the wizarding version of morphine. It would make him loopy in the head but would at the very least stave off the pain of having a chunk taken out of his side long enough to get him back to Malfoy Manor in one piece...more or less. Narcissa could deal with him from there, no doubt keenly prepared for just such occasions as these.

Sighing in agitation, she had to wake him enough to be able to swallow. Kneeling next to him while shoving a slender arm under his neck and lifting his head, she murmured his name. Red rimmed grey eyes blinked blearily at her as they tried to focus on her lips, as there were moving quite rapidly but he couldn't understand what they were saying quite right. "Your head is rather heavy, you know. Swallow this, it will help with the pain," she proffered. The wizard eyed the vial for a moment before letting her tip it back into his mouth after deciding it was safe.

The effect was instantaneous.

She watched as the silver began to recede from his eyes and the pupils dilated almost comically. He let out a shuddering sigh of pure relief and Hermione let his head fall gently back down on the small couch pillow. "Thank you 'Mione…." he smiled lazily at her, reaching up a dirt and blood streaked hand to cup her face affectionately. She stiffened slightly at the contact. He hummed before smiling again. "My 'Mione. I used to always call you that, 'member? 'Cause you were mmmmyyyyyy 'Mione and no one else's," he drawled, patting her cold and dirty cheek. She fought the urge to groan in annoyance. She needed to get him to activate the portkey she knew he always had on his person to take him back to Malfoy Manor. She really didn't have time for this, lingering too long was very dangerous.

"Draco, I need you to try and focus. You are very badly hurt. You must get back to the Manor. Where is your portkey?"

He snorted a laugh and smirked. "You'll have to search me, 'Mione," he said in a sing song voice, trailing a finger down her cheek before dropping his hand from her. "We don't have time for this, Draco. Focus on the words coming out of my mouth. Activate your portkey NOW," she bit out, anxiety making her terse. Maybe giving him the potion was a mistake, but there was nothing for it now. He locked his eyes on her mouth. "Your mouth…. you've always had the most perfect mouth, 'Mione. So soooffttt and it tastes good. Did you know your mouth tastes good? Like a mint Bertie's….my fav'rite…." he slurred slightly, attempting to reach up to her mouth but the witch brushed his hand away gently. This was getting them nowhere.

The potioned wizard frowned at her. "Why do you always do that? Yer' always pushing me 'way," he pouted, his eyes locking with hers. Exhaling a deep breath, the Slytherin witch decided to try a different tactic. "Draco...I'm trying to help you. I'm not pushing you away. I'm right here with you," she reasoned gently, slipping her hand into his. He seemed to be soothed at the contact.

"Show me the portk-"

"You coulda' been with me furever tho…..you pushed me 'way then, too. Why did you push me 'way, 'Mione? You ran 'way from this, from us together…. I just wanna be with you…. with my 'Mione…." he mumbled, his eyes softening as he took in her sad expression. Her chest ached at his confession. The memory of their first kiss in their Heads common room came unbidden to her. Her amber eyes stung as tears threatened to spill over.

"Oh Draco…."

"Love you, my 'Mione, always 'ave. Don' you love me too?" he confessed quietly, his eye refusing to leave hers as he bore into her thoughts. She seized her breath. "You know I will always love you, Draco, as my _dearest_ frien-" He turned away from her angrily before she could finish, taking his hand from her as if she had bit him. "Liar! You lied then too and ran 'way to Nott. You didn' love 'im I know you didn' cause you loved ME. I felt it when we kissed an' you did too!" he insisted, facing her again with accusation in his sluggish eyes. His movements were sloppy, but the emotion was sincere.

Hermione honestly didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the situation she had found herself in. It would be all so ridiculous if it wasn't so incredibly sad. They would keep going round and round in this vicious cycle for the rest of their lives. He would never let her go and move on if she didn't stop being so selfish. What was left for her anyway? She needed to set Draco free from her lies, for his sake if not for hers. She licked her dry lips nervously. She could do this.

"Alright Draco. I promise to tell you the truth if you get your portkey out and ready. Can you do that for me?" she asked, watching as he clumsily pulled a glamoured chain from his mangled shirt eagerly. A plain ring dangled from it, which she was sure was the portkey. She nodded to herself. This was the moment she had always feared. She suddenly wished she had some of that legendary bravery Gryffindors were always going on about. However, she was just a cowardly snake and always had been. She needed to do it now or she never would, and she wouldn't forgive herself for it as long as she lived.

"You're right, Draco. I do love you. I've loved you since we were sixteen years old and even before that as my first and best friend. Your laugh, your wicked sharp tongue, your eyes when they glow with secret joy…. your loyalty to your friends, even when we don't deserve it. You're a right git when your stubborn streak shows but it's only because you believe so much in the things you place your trust in. You're the only one who could go toe to toe with me in an argument and challenge me intellectually. You were never afraid of my success because you knew it didn't threaten your own. You really _are_ the best friend I've ever had, you know. I still love you to this day. I love you enough to tell you the truth now. I did want to marry you, Draco. More than you could know, I wished that I could have said 'yes' to you with all my heart," she drew a ragged breath as her vision swam and warm wet trails fell down her pale cheek.

Draco furrowed his clammy brow, the potion starting to wear off and lucidity returned slowly to him along with the pain. He was trying very hard to focus on her words. His throat was suddenly parched. "Why, 'Mione?" he croaked, his gaze never leaving hers.

"I was so afraid of you finding out my greatest secret…..you would be disgusted and hate me for it. It would have ruined me," she paused, gathering her thoughts up and preparing for the worst. "I could never have entered a formal contract with anyone because…. because my parents are muggles."

Draco blinked slowly, uncomprehending etched on his face. "You're a…...you are a muggleborn…. that's why you married Nott. No betrothal contract, no background…. you told _him_?" he glared accusingly at her, a hard edge to his voice. "Not until after. He had his own reasons for forgoing a contract," she answered quietly, shaking her head. He huffed harshly before attempting to sit up. The witch instinctively reached to help him, but he visibly flinched at her touch and she snatched her hand back.

As soon as he was able to steady himself enough to stand, he shot her a scathing glare before grasping his portkey and spitting out the activation phrase.

"Strawberry sugar quills."

He was gone before he could see her cry. He still remembered her favorite candy, even after all this time.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Draco landed hard and an involuntary shout left him as he felt his wound in full force. Curling up on the drawing room floor, he grunted out for a terrified elf to get his mother. Moments later, purple robes flickered into sight and a feminine gasp filled his ears. "I'll floo Severus," Narcissa informed him softly before moving quickly to the floo. He heard her murmuring into the flames before stepping back to allow the headmaster of Hogwarts through. Draco allowed himself to be rolled over on his back as black eyes surveyed the damage.

"He's going into shock, 'Cissa. I need blood replenishing potions, I know you have them," his dark tenor ordered the mistress of the manor before whipping out his wand and casting a warming charm on the prone body in front of him. Draco sighed slightly as he had been starting to shake from a cold deep in his bones. He closed his eyes as his godfather started weaving a complicated healing spell over him in a surprisingly soothing manner. He allowed his mother to slip a vial in his mouth and swallowed.

His eyes closed and Narcissa brushed his hair back gently and placed a cool hand on his forehead to try and lend him some of her own mother's magic. She watched as the gap in her son's side slowly started to stitch itself back together, crudely but effectively. He would always have that large scar as a reminder of nearly dying today. She sighed.

Draco peered an eye open at the noise. "Is it true?" he asked wearily. He watched as her mouth turned down slightly. "Is what true, darling?" she asked, slipping a hand into his and patting it. "Hermione. She found me before I came here…. she told me…. she told me _everything_."

"Draco…now is not the time…you need to save your strength…" she encouraged him to close his eyes again. "Tell me!" he winced as he tried foolishly to sit up before Snape glared at him and continued on with his spells. Draco didn't miss the look shot between the two adults. Snape knew too, that secretive arsehole.

"Hermione is a very complicated witch, Draco. I know it's hard to see it right now, but she was just trying to do her best in a difficult situation…."

"Bullocks! She lied about everything! You always taught me that blood would out! I was supposed to know, wasn't I? I was supposed to have figured out she was nothing but a filthy mudblood," he stopped ranting at the cold look Severus gave him and his mother's pursed mouth.

"Never call her that again. You know better than anyone in this room just how special she is. Don't let your anger make you say things you will regret," Narcissa clipped tightly.

Draco closed his eyes tightly and they felt hot with his tears. "She told me she loved me and that's why she left me. She married _him_ because he didn't want a contract. The fucked-up part is that I'm not sure if I hate her because she lied or because she told _him_ the truth and not me."

His mother patted his hand sympathetically. "Oh son…. you don't hate her at all. You hate that you still love her and always will."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione left her old home seconds after Draco and made her way back to Shell Cottage. She wiped the tears off her face harshly, berating herself for feeling rather sorry about her existence. She had no business crying when she's the one who made the bed she had to lie in, after all. Pushing the door open, she was greeted with a wand to the face courtesy of Ginny Weasley. "Well well well, look what managed to slither back. Who was the one that first brought you to Shell Cottage?" she sneered, hoping desperately the brunette would answer incorrectly so she could blast her. "Remus Lupin."

She almost rolled her eyes at the pouting redhead who slowly put her wand away. "Well where were you then? Nobody saw you after the fight was over, we all assumed you tucked tail and ran, like the little coward you are," Ginny pressed meanly, crossing her arms over her puffed up chest. Hermione sighed at the childishness of Gryffindors. "I was injured so I risked a trip back to my old home to drink a potion. Thirty minutes is not exactly a long enough time to plan a thorough escape plan, after all. Oh, yes, and my only child is still here, that was a bit of a problem too." She turned from her before the witch could reply and searched for Nathaniel. It was well past any sort of reasonable bedtime, and she was pleased to see him in bed fast asleep.

Stripping herself from her bloody robes, she quickly washed her face before dropping in next to the boy. Hopefully things would be better in the morning, but she sincerely doubted it.


End file.
